Fate DxD Order
by The Kingdom of Ruby Luxuria
Summary: A pair of twins are now being put into a different world where the Age of Gods is still around, thanks to a certain bored trolling vampire wizard. With the help of heroes of their world's past, they will have to figure out why would they even be there in the first place. Bad writing, sorry. (DISCONTINUED)
1. New Life on a New World

New Life on a New World

 _(Warning: I am bad at writing. I also based anything from the wikia and the TV Tropes, so information for certain thing is quite scarce. Think of this story as a total AU. Also, this story isn't meant for a serious storytelling. Please keep those in mind before approaching the keyboard.)_

The shadows… they are up ahead, waiting to slay any living, breathing creatures.

With a team of three of the greatest heroes for mankind, the hero marches forward, ready to engage in an epic battle, specifically to win the fight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But that's not what the real hero of the story does at this very moment.

The real hero of this story does none other than staying inside a school of Kuoh Academy, going through classes.

But he does not care about that.

He only cares to watch closely toward the outside of the class.

The man mutters, "This is all your fault, Ritsuka-senpai…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[FLASHBACK]

This is indeed the fault of his Ritsuka-senpai.

The black-haired man just sits in the lounge of Chaldea, looking toward the TV screen as it is showcasing an epic fight of an epic proportion.

The red-headed girl besides him is looking excited while leaning forward, seeing how three humans are fighting against a huge non-human creature without being scratched not even once.

She turns toward him, "Look at that, Gudao! Our senpai is so cool with his team of Saber, Archer and Assassin!"

"Yes, Gudako… I get that…"

The girl looks at him, looking confused as she pulls himself up and faces him, "What's wrong?"

"It's Ritsuka-senpai. He said I am too inexperienced to fight on the battlefield."

"He's correct. We haven't been fighting outside of the simulation room at all."

"Yeah, well, how are we going to get experience if the only fight we go to is inside that simulation room?"

"We still need more training if we want to catch up to senpai's level."

"That simulation room is busted because of the fire! We can't do any more training!"

"Just listen to what senpai has to say!"

"He didn't say anything!"

"Guys, what is the problem here? Why are you two siblings fighting?"

"EEEEEKK!"

The two is startled by the sudden appearance of an old man in beard as he grinning at them, "Poor Ritsuka-senpai had to deal with you two…"

At that very moment, a blue-haired man in blue tight clothing comes walking into the lounge as he is freaked out by the sight of the old man, "Shit, it's Zelretch!"

The man turns to see him, giving him a wide smile, "Ooh! Cu Chulainn, how are you today?"

"Get away from me, you monster!"

"You hurt my feeling, you know that? We have been friends for quite some time…" the old man looks pained by his words.

But the man in spandex did not give any shit for that, "Friends do not put other friends into dangerous spots!"

Gudao and Gudako is in shock, seeing the old man as she whimpers in fear, "Y-you meant to say that… he is… he is… that troll vampire, THAT Zelretch!?"

Zelretch glares at them before turning toward Cu, "Oi, what have you told to these pure and innocent children?"

"I'm not the only one, old man! Everybody here knows what kind of person you are; A BIG TROLLING VAMPIRE!"

"You are so family unfriendly, Cu…"

He then turns toward the two siblings, ignoring the man behind him, "You two, I'm bored. Let's go for an adventure."

And at that moment, Gudao Tomiya curses on his senpai for not bringing him into the battlefield.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[PRESENT DAY]

Thus, this is how both Tomiya siblings ended up in this strange world.

This world is different than the world they came from. In this world, it seems the Age of Gods is still around.

 _"Listen. In this place, there is such thing as hell and heaven. Angels live in heaven. Devils live in hell. Fallen Angels stays on earth. There are also other deities from other mythologies."_

But why would that asshole even decided to send them here? This is too much for them to handle!

Is there anything for them to do here? Is there something they need to d-

"GUDAO!"

He is quickly taken aback from the scream, turning toward Gudako who is leaning close to him, clearly screaming near his ear.

"Are you daydreaming!?"

"N-no… why do you call me like that?"

Gudako answers him, "I am asking for you to have a lunch with me."

"I… I forgot to bring my bentou…" he quickly looks away, embarrassed of his statement.

Gudako sighs, pulling out two boxes tied together with a cloth, "I have yours. Mou, you always forgot to bring yours…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The siblings are now eating their lunch outside near a bench, silently as they are trying their best to enjoy their foods.

Gudako seems to have her eyes wildly looking all over the place, watching every single moves made by every single person within the Kuoh Academy.

Gudao notices his sister's action and decides to remind her, "Gudako, you are acting so rude right now!"

"Sorry!" she pulls herself, scratching the back of her sheepishly with a wide smile toward him, "It's just so rare to see people living around the place without the need to feel worry of the impending doom of their own world."

"I get it," he mutters as he takes another bite, "Our world has already reached the deadline, so we Chaldea had to initiate Grand Order in order to ensure our survival. That is pretty much what has been ingrained within our heart the moment we decided to sign in into the organization."

She loses her smile, "Ne, Gudao. Do you think Ritsuka-senpai is alright back there?"

"I'm sure he is. He is the Chaldea's top Master after all. He also has several Servants working under him, so of course he is going to be fine."

Gudako moves closer to him after having her head turning around and making sure that nobody is around as of now, "We should summon our own today."

He stares at her for a while, processing his words, "Summon our Servant, you mean?"

She nods excitedly.

Gudao mutters, "We are finally going to do it?"

"Yeah! We need to summon more Servants by our side in case Cu Chulainn needs our help. He alone could not defeat a huge number of enemies. From what he have heard from snooping around before, there are high chances that any of the Three Factions are quite unfriendly toward people like us."

"So, we should at least get some extra protection, is that what you are saying?"

"Of course! This is our chance to prove to senpai how capable we are in the outside world."

As soon as she finishes speaking, a loud commotion is heard coming from the side.

Gudao sighs as he mutters in disappointment, "It's those three again…"

At that moment, three boys are being beaten up with kendo sticks by a large group of girls.

"Again with the peeking!?"

"You guys are really into getting a beating, huh!?"

After much scolds and beats, they promptly leave the area, leaving only the three on the ground, beaten up excessively.

Gudako stares at them for a while before deciding to voice her opinion, "I know I shouldn't be saying this, but those girls from the Kendo Club might have been a sadist. I'm not sure a crime of voyeurism is equal to murder."

Gudao chuckles, "Well, you won't be very forgiving if they saw you in your underwear, right? I'd say they deserve that. It's still a wonder concerning their own resilient to keep on being a peeping tom."

One of the three, the one with a brown hair stood up and screams at him, "Shut up, you damn handsome! You are not the one born with a lovely sister with you! I'm sure she has been waking you up in very suggestive manner every morning!"

"Issei-kun, I suggest that you keep away from porn if you want to have a girlfriend."

He suddenly laughs out loud proudly, "Jokes on you! I already have a girlfriend!"

Gudao now sweating, "Poor girl. I pray for her safety."

"What is that supposed to mean!?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the scene is played out, a red-headed figure is watching them silently from a building nearby the school's building.

The red-haired female is watching them intently, seemingly analyzing whoever she is focusing her sight on.

She first looks at the loud brunette below them that just stood up from the ground. She then slowly turns toward the twins, the new students that just transferred there few days ago.

A raven-haired female appears beside her, not being noticed the red-headed beauty as she quickly tries to gain her attention, "Ara, ara~. It seems our president have an interest toward someone. Has she finally grown up?"

The "president" is startled by her appearance as she pouts, "Akeno, I've told you before! I was taking a look at our potential recruits."

"You sure take quite a sweet time looking at them, Rias," Akeno teases her.

"Akeno!" Rias pouts again.

She then turns toward a white haired girl sitting near them on a chair. The short-haired girl is silently eating her food as she asks the girl, "Koneko, what did you think about those three?"

She answers with a calm tone, "Hyoudou-senpai has the smell of a dragon with him. But the Tomiya twins have some strange smell on them."

"How strange?"

"I don't know. I have never smelt such thing in my life before. They have too many smells with them, they jumbled up."

"Is it possible for them to have Sacred Gears?"

"Yes."

Rias smiles, "Then, we might as well try our luck with them, that is before Sona gets her chance."

Koneko suddenly has her eyes moving all over the place. She is acting as if a cat is watching over a red pointer being moved around her.

This, of course, gaining Akeno's attention, "Koneko-chan, what are you doing right now?"

She is about to answer, but then her expression slightly changes from curious to confusion as she mutters in her usual tone, "Nothing."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cu Chulainn simply walks out of the Kuoh Academy.

That was close.

He was there for the rest of the day, wishing to gain more information but that white-haired girl has nearly caught him being in there.

She must be a special type of devil to be able to even sense him in his spiritual form.

That or his incredibly low luck is playing a sick prank of him.

At least he does get some information from them, though that just brings more questions in mind.

What is a Sacred Gear? What do they want from the twins and a random student? Do they wish to enslave them? Why them?

Cu isn't sure getting into the place back is a great idea. Pretty sure that girl is going to be wary around her for sure.

Man, getting back home is boring. He might as well do something else while waiting for the twins to come back home.

Come to think of it, are those two his masters? Co-masters?

Probably need to ask that question to them later.

Maybe he should go fishing? It's a great way to waste some time.

Yeah, let's do that!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the school is finally finished, Gudao and Gudako are now walking back home.

Entering the front door of their normal-looking two-floored house, they noticed that someone is already at the living room.

"Owh, no…" Gudao mumbles, knowing exactly who is there right now.

"Welcome home!" Zelretch is sitting on the couch, smiling wide toward the two, "How are your days in the new school? How many friends did you get? Have you been at odds with the teachers? Dating anybody?"

"Shut up," the male student mutters out loud, clearly showing his annoyance toward the old trolling vampire.

Gudako, on the other hand, keeps her optimism up, "Why are you here, Zelretch-san? Is there anything you want to tell us?"

"At least somebody appreciate me being here," the old man glares at Gudao before looking at both of them, "I am here to help you summon your new batch of Servants!"

Gudako quickly responds with, "We're about to do that actually!"

"Really? How?"

Gudao pulls out a notebook, "From what I've learned back in Chaldea, you only need to draw a certain magic circle, put your prana into it while chant certain aria and then you will be able to summon one."

"Boy, if that is pretty much the only think you need to do to summon Servants, the world will have been overrun by one."

"So…" he stares at him, confused.

"What you just described is a way to summon a familiar. Summoning a Heroic Spirit requires a great amount of prana, which is the Masters were given a set of Command Seals. You also need to a catalyst for a certain hero to pop up, or else you might end up with a really weak hero instead. Judging by how low your prana reserves are, that's pretty much the most possible outcome. Not to mention, none of you have a piece of lesser grail, so how are you going to summon one without a connection to the grail itself?"

…

…

…

The twins just stare at him, taking an amount of time before Gudao turning toward his sister, "GUDAKO! I thought you said this is going to work!?"

"Teehee!" she simply scratches the back of her head, grinning playfully.

Zelretch smiles wide, "This is why I'm here! Since you are needed here, I figure why not give you an advantage. Unlike other people I have sent to a version of this world in the past, which is mostly a dude named Shirou Emiya or a bunch of Class Cards for people to use, you guys only have Cu Chulainn by your side, which you guys aren't even contracted to. This story is going to end way too fast if I let you live with that."

Gudao brings up a question, "About the Cu part, how is he still here? He is supposed to be fade away after a few days."

"That, my boy, will be an explanation for the other day."

"You don't actually have an explanation for that, aren't you?" Gudako interrupts.

…

"Anyway," Zelretch slowly turns away from the glaring eyes, "I've used one part of your basement and put the summoning circle down there. The only thing you need to do is to put some of your prana into it and it will give you a random Servant."

"Random!?" Gudao snaps, "Sir, you are the Wizard Marshall himself! No other people with similar title can match you! You, the Kaleidoscope of the True Magic, put us in this strange world and give us a Servant summoning circle BASED ON RANDOM!?"

"It's okay, Gudao," his sister gently pats his back with a reassuring smile on her face, "At least we have a summoning circle."

Zelrect then interrupts, "Owh, by the way. Make sure you put an appropriate amount of prana; not too much and not too little. You don't want to have to explain to the Servants on why did you have way too many Black Keys, right?"

"Black Keys!?" it's Gudako's turn to snap, "Damn you, Kotomine Kirei! Even after death you are still an annoyance to all!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that should be the last one for today."

Cu, in his Hawaiian shirt, has finally wrapped up his fishing activity, stretching himself from the long hour of sitting.

He then turns to see the numbers of fishes inside the bucket, smiling at them, "I should release all of you. After all, I only need one of you for dinner tonight."

Wrapping things up, he returns home, following a simple road. The road did not have many people walking there, so he enjoys a calm and serenity time that evening.

When he reaches one place, however, his sight is quickly turned toward a two lovely couple, walking side by side.

"Ah, young love," he mutters to himself, seeing the boy and the girl, clearly students, presumably walking home together, "It makes me wish I were to be born in this era instead."

He is about to move past them and not interrupt them, but had to stop immediately and be alarmed when he head, "Could you please die for me?"

WHAT!?

The girl suddenly has a pair of black bird wings behind her, as she throws a light spear deep into his heart.

"Damn!" Cu runs forward toward him, wanting to save him but he simply falls, looking dead.

He then turns toward her, "Y-you killed him! What kind of student are you!?"

"A witness?" the girl smiles, "I'm sorry mister, but I can't have a witness around here."

She then throws the same spear toward him, but Cu pulls out his iconic red spear and simply deflects it away from him, letting it explodes somewhere else.

"Nice try, Fallen Angel, but after what you did to this poor boy, your chance of escaping is really low. Now tell me, are you after this boy for his… Sacred Gear?"

"Tch!" the girl clicks his tongue, "I see you are well versed in this subject. Are you one of those pagan magicians?"

Cu smirks, "Magicians? If we were in my time, I can be considered as one. But right now I am Lancer, the Spear-Wielding Servant!"

Twirling his spear around, he is ready in his stance with the tip of the spear pointed forward. He is also changes his attire into his blue tight in just a blink of an eye, ready for a battle.

"Servant? Lancer? I have no idea what those terms are referring to, but don't get too cocky, human!"

The girl flies up as she starts throwing more of her light spears. Unfortunately facing against a war veteran like Cu Chulainn, simply throwing some spears ain't gonna cut it, especially since her opponent is a master of his own spear.

He keeps on deflecting the spears away from his own, letting the projectile weapons to be missing their targets.

"You see, I don't really like fighting and killing women, but you can be an exception to me," Cu speaks up as he charges forward.

He suddenly disappears from her eyes, only to see him reappearing beside her and receives a kick that throws her back to the ground.

She tries to throw another spear at him as he lands, but he deflects it one more time and ends his action with an attack right on her stomach with the blunt side of the spear.

As she coughs blood, the pointy side of the spear is pointed close to her, "Tell me good information on anything regarding the Sacred Gears and I'll consider your survival."

For the first time in her life, she felt fear. It could have been originated from how skillful he is, or possibly because the red spear is radiating with bloodlust and looks like it could be a sentient weapon as well.

"Is that spear… a Sacred Gear?"

"Why would you conclude it like that?"

But before she could answer it, he senses an attack and quickly flips forward, landing on his two feet as he sees a light spear nearly hit him, came from behind.

"What is wrong you, Raynare!?" a male Fallen Angel with a fedora on his head appears, screaming at her, "You couldn't defeat a simple human!?"

The girl, Raynare shouts back at him, "Shut up, Dohnaseek! His spear is dangerous!"

"Hurry up then! We will be in deep trouble if the Devils know we are here!"

The Devils? Did he meant the red-headed girl and her club members?

Yeah, he would not want to be caught by them as well. All of those espionages he did before will gone to waste.

He needs to finish up, quick!

Ready in a certain stance of his, he prepares for a stronger attack as the two are now regroup, holding a light spear in each hand.

They are about to approach him, but stop immediately. The spear is now having the smell of bloodlust stronger than usual.

Dohnaseek grins wide, moving forward, "This is going to be fun!"

Fun? Sure, why not?

 **"GAE… BOLG!"**

Cu then throws the spear forward as the spear turns into a red beam and goes toward him.

He quickly flies up as soon as the beam is about to reach him, but an impossible happened.

Or what is expected for a spear bearing such name would do.

The beam somehow changes direction at an quite an impossible angle toward Dohnaseek and forcing him to fly around erratically.

Unfortunately for him, the spear refuses to back down from its chase and keeps on searching after its target; his heart. It is all because the spear runs in the principal of having its target having been pierced, so the spear must have been thrust.

With that in mind, it is clear who the winner here is.

"Arrgghh!" the male Fallen Angel screams in pain with the spear returns back to its owner from his heart. His body collapsed onto the ground.

Raynare turns back toward him, "Th-that's impossible! Gae Bolg? Only Cu Chulainn could use that weapon! A-are you his descendant!? He shouldn't have any left!"

One of the statement pushes his button, "D-Descendant!? Do you really think that a spear that I won from that witch after a grueling torture she called training can be turned into an heirloom for a family of mine!? Fat chance!"

"Y-you!" she grits her teeth in anger and quickly flies away from there.

Cu is about to chase her, but he suddenly remembers something, "The boy!"

He turns back to where the impaled boy fell, but sees nothing there; not even a corpse.

He wanted to feel surprised, but something else forced him otherwise; something that pulls him from there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you only need to press this to call them?"

Right now at the Tomiya household, Gudako is with Zelretch, holding her phone. At the screen of that phone is an app opened, with a picture of Cu and some other blank squares on it.

"Yes!" the old man smiles, "With this, you can call any of your Servants anytime from anywhere. Non-master will found it as a simple incomplete fighting game app, but only you and your brother can use its real function."

"This is convenient! Where did you found this app?"

"Owh, let's just say that in one timeline, Fate/Grand Order is not an RPG game, but a fighting game. Also, in one crossover timeline, the fighting game is actually a Hero Summoning App rather than Demon Summoning App. And in one different timeline, a certain otaku magus that lead an organization made combined both ideas together."

Gudako just stares at him with a smile on her face, clearly froze after being confused by what he told her, but quickly turns back toward her app, "Cu's image blinked before but now it has stopped. Why?"

"The blinking means that he was busy with something; a fight, meeting a potential enemy or simply doing an activity he wishes to not be interrupted. Summoning him at that moment could be a bad decision, but could also save his life from any danger he was facing."

She shrugs, "He's probably gone fishing then. He loves doing that."

He then turns around as he walks toward the door, "Gotta go. I wanted to check this one crossover timeline where I gave this boy who supposed to be a harem king in the future a bunch of cards with Servants in it and inspired him to be a hero instead. I wonder if he even knows how to use those cards. Maybe I should have gave him one of my Kaleidosticks."

That man didn't really use that door. He simply disappears from her sight, leaving her still confused by his words.

Shaking her head, she turns to see the app and presses Cu's face.

At that very moment, Cu Chulainn appears before her, startling him as he looks around the place, "Wh- I'm home? How?"

She explains, "Zelretch gave this app to us! We can summon you or any other Servants anytime we wanted to. Also, you are my Servant now."

"Congratulation?" Cu has no idea if that's a good thing or not. But he quickly remembers something, "No, wait! There is something else you sh-"

"Owh, you're home already," Gudao now appears from the door that leads to the basement, "Good. I can introduce you to my Lancer."

"What?" Cu turns toward him, "Who are yo-"

His eyes widen. His jaw drops. Fear appears inside his body.

Behind Gudao, a purple-haired female wearing a purple tight outfit and leather armor above it appears before the two.

He smiles as he introduces, "Gudako, Cu, Meet Scathach, my Lancer."

Scathach gives off a warm smile at him, "Nice to see you again, Cu Chulainn."

"Y-YOU!? OF ALL PEOPLE, IT HAS TO BE YOU!?" Cu screams with fear overflooding the place.

The witch turns sour looking at him, "I see that your involvement with the Holy Grail War has made you scared of me. Do not worry about that. I may have appeared in the Chaldea for other Master, that is simply a dream of this current me. So whatever I did to you during the Grand Order, it is simply not me."

"Th-th-that's not it! You know what you did to me, you immortal witch!"

"I failed to remember anything I did that would scar you for life," she looks away nonchalantly.

Gudao turns to see him, "Cu, you were gone fishing before, right? Where's the fish? My sister and I can cook something good."

"Ah… the fish…" Cu remembers something, "I… I left it somewhere else…"

Little did he knows, he actually forgot something far more important than a fish in a bucket left on a street.

More important than that, a crow reaches the home, now landing on a tree and watching the house closely, wondering what happened inside the house.

 **End chapter.**

 **Yes, this story is based on Holding All The Cards by Drow79 and Heroic Straight Flush by L33t Horo. But rather than using the same format of DxD Prisma Illya crossover, I used Dxd F/GO crossover instead.**

 **I had this idea when I read these two lovely masterpieces and hoping for them to update new chapters quickly just to see a possibility of certain scenes play out. But rather than commenting, I decided to make my own take of their stories instead. For those who read those two already will probably realize what may happen next, so there you go!**

 **I'm sorry for the lack of action here. I am bad at fighting scenes and I really wish somebody could help me with that. I may need help for the fight scenes especially…**

 **This story isn't supposed to be a serious story like the two aforementioned stories, but more me being a bored guy doing whatever comes in my mind, so don't expect too much on me.**

 **If you didn't realized already, Gudao and Gudako aren't OCs. They are the protagonists of FGO where the names were given by the fans before the canon name, Ritsuka was given for the upcoming anime.**

 **Also, keeping with what Drow79 and L33t Horo did with their stories, here are the list of known Heroic Spirits:**

 **Gudao's team:**

 **Saber- ?**

 **Lancer- Scathach**

 **Archer- ?**

 **Rider- ?**

 **Caster- ?**

 **Assassin- ?**

 **Berserker- ?**

 **Gudako's team:**

 **Saber- ?**

 **Lancer- Cu Chulainn**

 **Archer- ?**

 **Rider- ?**

 **Caster- ?**

 **Assassin- ?**

 **Berserker- ?**

 **Any suggestions for the team members accepted, though Gudako's Rider and Gudao's Assassin has already been decided.**


	2. The ORC, The Devils and the Witch

The ORC, the Devil and the Witch

[Tomiya Residence]

"Waaaaaargh...!"

Gudako woke up that morning, slowly walking her way down toward the stairs in her pajama as she looks around at the living room.

Her eyes seem to be seeking for something as she continues her venture toward the rest of the house.

She slowly moves close to a door and pushes it in, now seeing where the basement is at.

Gudako is now looking at the strange scenery whereas her brother is lying on the floor, panting heavily with a wooden stick lies beside him. She also notices that to the opposite of him is Scathach in white shirt underneath blue jacket with a red tie around her neck and black legging.

"Is that my clothing?" she narrows her eyes at her.

The Lancer responds, "Yes. I am in need to wear a casual clothing if I ever to walk around the town without being the center of an unnecessary attention. Or would you rather I walk around in my usual outfit?"

Gudako quickly shakes her head, "Of course not. It would be a bad idea to have you walk around the place wearing tight clothing like that."

Somehow, somewhere at one place far from there, two girls in black tight suit; one with the blue hair and the other with the blonde hair, sneeze so suddenly at the same time.

Gudako turns toward her brother, now wondering, "What are you doing there?"

"Can't you see?" he stares back at her, "Training. If we are going to be Masters, we need to make sure we can survive out there while our Servants are preoccupied."

"Good point," she nods, agreeing to his words, "We haven't been doing that ever since we arrived here. Mom and dad won't approve of our laziness here, especially seeing how we are in Age of Gods where strong and dangerous creatures are literally right around the corner."

Scathach just stare at both of the twins. She then slowly turns toward the corner of that room, looking at Cu Chulainn, who is squatting there with his spear rested on one of his shoulders, "Cu, change your class."

Her words catch him off guard, causing him to startle and falls off onto his rear, "Wh-WHAT!?"

"Change your class."

"What do you mean, 'change your class'!?"

"Two Gae Bolg users, it's too redundant."

The blue Lancer quickly stands up, screaming in anger, "That's impossible! I can't just change my class. I was summoned as a Lancer before!"

Gudako interrupts the conversation with a guilt smile on her face, "Actually… Zelretch told me that if I were to summon a duplicate with the exact background story regardless of the class, I will end up wasting my prana and re-summon the same Servant but with a different class if possible. For example, I can summon what people dubbed as Cu Prototype while still have you around, but I can't summon a duplicate of you as Caster or Berserker instead."

Gudao speaks up to her, "Not Berserker. That's an Alter version of him, so that means Cu Alter Berserker has a different backstory, just like every single Servant Alter. Lily is also considered a different Servant due to being pulled out from a different point of time, though I suggest we do not try to hurt ourselves by accidentally summoning a weaker version of them."

Scathach turns back at him, "See?"

Cu grits his teeth in anger, "That old coot… I swear if I ever meet him, I will throw this spear right at his heart…"

The witch mutters, "Stop speaking to yourself and change your class already."

"Why don't _you_ change your class instead!?"

"I have checked the FATE's archive before, and I only have Lancer class."

"What about that Assassin class of yours!?"

She sighs, closing her eyes before giving him a sharp glare, "I know we haven't met for quite some time, but please hold your 'spear' from lashing out nonsensical words."

The two men in that room can totally see the aura that have envelops her body. Somehow her face darkens with one red eye flashes toward the Hound of Ulster.

Her Assassin form; that one form of her that created chaos among the staff of Chaldea. Within that form, her Male Gaze "skill" forced all males in the room except for the Servants to be distracted by her presence. Not to mention this skill completely lowering her Assassin's Presence Concealment skill because of that.

"B-b-but, my Gae Bolg…"

"I have more than one Gae Bolg. Of course, as Assassin, I also have a sword, a dagger, a bow and an arrow and a three-section staff for _your_ pleasure."

That doesn't sound like she's going to give up her class anytime soon.

Cu quickly walks toward a room where the summoning circle is located, "F-f-fine… But at least let me stay as this form for a while? Y-you know, to say goodbye to my spear?"

What? Why?

Scathach stares at him long enough, before deciding, "I can see why you didn't reciprocate that queen's feeling."

What is she trying to insinu- owh…

Owh, that's quite harsh…

The witch quickly glares toward Gudao, "Did you say something?"

"Nope," he quickly stands up and walks away from there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _A queen and a gatekeeper of an underworld, Scathach is deemed strong enough to rule a realm of her own, thus the Land of Shadows is her own domain._

 _Her own strength is feared by most, feared even by gods that she is known as the Godslayer, capable of slaying gods themselves without once did she ever lose to even one._

 _Her origin itself is unknown, only began making name after forging a demonic spear, known by all as Gae Bolg. This spear has the ability to bend the rule of time and space just to reach its target._

 _Nobody knows why would she even created such an abomination, but it is said that as time goes by, she loses a human self of her own, having her body soon ceases its function of dying. Some theorizes that the creation of Gae Bolg is the product of her desire for a death._

 _Her dream is soon within her reach when a man known as the Hound of Ulster appears before her, asking to train under her._

 _The man is one of her most prized students. As someone who is able to see the potentials of people, she sees Cu Chulainn to have a huge potential in reaching those successes he destined to have. Her own habit of making students of her own kicked in, thus allowing him to be trained by her._

 _The man is talented beyond those who lived in that time. He is capable of learning the art of runes easily and his strength is unmatched by most. But most important thing is that he is able to tame the wild Gae Bolg._

 _But her desire is unreachable, as even with his unparalleled skill he still fails to kill her._

 _The two soon set off in their own separate ways, with the Hound of Ulster join the world of the living while the Immortal Witch stays in the world of the dead._

 _Scathach soon found herself living throughout the millennium, seeing humanity grows themselves higher and higher, getting better as the civilization enters the modern era. Even so, she still lives all by herself in the Land of Shadows, alone with the souls of the dead._

 _Her wish finally appears in the form of Grand Orders, as the battle in saving humanity ends with the destruction of the world, and Scathach is dead along with it._

"Gudako, what are you watching?"

Gudao stares at his sister at the dining table, seeing how she is looking at her phone intently.

"GUDAKO!"

She finally snapped back to reality, startled as she drops the phone onto the table.

He quickly takes notice of the device, "What are you doing with my phone?"

"Owh, I was just checking out this cool feature on the phone. You know that there is this thing where the Masters often dreamt up about their Servants' pasts as a measure of strengthening their bonds, right? Well, this app has a feature where instead of dreaming about them, you can simply view them here in the gallery section. Think of it as a reward for "unlocking" Scathach."

"They really ran through with the whole 'this is just a fighting game' idea…"

Gudako then mumbles, "Though, I don't know what will happen if we summon way too many Servants. How are we going to provide them with the sufficient mana?"

Gudao responds, "Maybe you should ask about how senpai provided all of his Servants with mana. Heck, how about asking how FATE works."

"I… I slept in the class before…" she shows her tongue playfully once again, scratching her with an embarrass look on her.

The brother just shrugs as he walks upstairs, "Well, I'm going to take a bath first. Even if we are Masters, a school is still a school."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"This is… impossible!"_

Cu, in his astral form, speaks out loud inside his head, making Gudako listening to his shout and receiving pain in her head, asking him, clearly annoyed, "Why are you shouting? You are hurting my head like this…"

 _"That… boy…"_

"That's Issei Hyoudou. What's of him?"

 _"He died yesterday. A Fallen Angel killed him."_

"What?" Gudako screams in a form of whisper, "Then, how is he still alive?"

 _"I didn't find his body after the fight."_

She stares toward her brother, who stares back at him as he shakes his head.

She then looks away, now back at staring the pervert boy, "Guess we have to observe him for now."

 _"Then, I shall go back to that club room. Something tells me that they are somehow involved."_

The school continues as normally as it should be, although it seems something is bothering the mind of Issei Hyoudou. He is seen looking around, asking his two friends and looking nervous overall.

That is, until the end of the day…

"KYYYAAAAAA!"

Gudako glares at the ladies gathering, looking really annoyed, "What now? Those girls are really noisy..."

At that moment, a blonde male student appears out of the crowd as he now approaches Issei, "Hello."

"What do you want?" Issei asks him rudely, not even wanting to look at him.

That guy seems to have a huge hatred toward all "handsome men" that he categorizes them as. Well, if he ever likes them, then that's not Issei Hyoudou after all.

"I'm here on behalf of Rias Gremory-senpai," the man smiles at him.

His words somehow catch his attention, "Then, you are…"

"Please follow me."

As the boys are leaving the classroom together, more voices can be heard.

"No, Kiba-kun! That pervert will corrupt you!"

"I will not allow this pair to happen!"

Gudao just chuckles, muttering, "I don't think you girls know how relationship works…"

Gudako just shrugs as she stands up with her bag, "I should go that club as well. What about you?"

"I'm just going to go home. Lancer won't like it if I were to come home late without telling her."

"You can use your telepathic link, right?"

"I don't think she likes that."

With the orange-haired girl walks out of the class, the black-haired boy looks away, now turning his head slowly toward the window.

He sees a crow looking at him for a brief second, as the bird quickly flies away from there.

"As I thought… it's the same bird…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she suspected, the blonde man do brings Issei to that strange club.

This club is called Occult Research Club (ORC). The name could have been the sole reason why this club only has few members in it, though the fact that all of the members are devils could be the reason as well.

Ever since they felt the power that came from this place, the twins have been wary about them. Their organization's previous encounter with the Grand Caster Solomon and his horde of Demons of Ars Goetia have made them very much being careful with their surroundings, especially when two of them bear the same name as two students in Kuoh Academy.

Rias Gremory, the president of the ORC and Sona Sitri a.k.a. Souna Shitori, the president of the student council.

This is why they have been asking for Cu to investigate these two and those around them. His existence as a Servant is advantageous for this mission since with the right amount of mana, he can turn himself invisible even if he is not Assassin.

Though, it's better if he is an Assassin. They have a skill of Presence Concealment that renders any sensory skill either null or less useful based on the ranks. At least he can avoid any detection.

This is why it is so hard to gather information. He can only be there for so long.

Maybe she should try and summon an Assassin after this?

Gudako has been following the two closely as they are now reaching the front door of the club.

The two now enters the club room with Gudako slowly approaching the door. She tries to listen to the voices in the carefully.

The door suddenly opens up, startling her as she nearly falls onto the floor.

"Miss Tomiya," a raven-haired girl is standing before her, "How about you come and join us as well? Your familiar has been waiting."

She sees how Cu just stands in there, rubbing the back of his head with a smile on his face, "So… I got caught…"

With a head filled with anger, she screams at him, "THAT'S IT; I'M TOTALLY SUMMONING YOU AS A CASTER!"

Startled by her words, Cu falls onto the floor knee first as he now mumbles with a cloud of rain seemingly appears above him, "But… Cu Chulainn without Gae Bolg isn't… Cu Chulainn…"

Some people in there are seemingly shocked from hearing his words, notably from his name.

The raven-haired beauty speaks up first, "Oh my~, Cu Chulainn as if, the Hound of Ulster? You are his descendant?"

"Again!?" Lancer screams, "It's just like that Fallen Angel! Why are you assuming that I am a descendant of him? I AM Cu Chulainn!"

Gudako sighs. She looks disappointed.

Guess she shouldn't just let him go through with the espionage after all. She really needs an Assassin after this…

"He IS Cu Chulainn… He is my Servant."

"Servant?"

Their attention changes toward the red-haired female that enters this place.

Her face clearly shows the sign of wonder, "Ah, forgive me. I am Rias Gremory, the president of the Occult Research Club," she introduces herself as soon as she notices one of them has a lot more questions.

The blonde man turns toward him, "You already know me, but I'll introduce myself either way. I am Yuto Kiba, a member of this club."

He points toward the black-haired female, "This is Akeno Himejima, this club's vice president."

He then points toward the white-haired girl nearby, "And this is Koneko Toujou."

Gudako mutters, "Then I'll say my name then. I am Gudako Tomiya. Now, why are you guys spying on my brother and I for quite some time before?"

"Oh my~," Akeno smiles at her, "You have been noticing that?"

"Yup, and it's kinda creepy. Also, can you explain how Issei is still alive? I heard he was dead before."

"He IS!" Cu stands up straight, "I saw with my own eyes how he was killed by a Fallen Angel. But his body disappeared after I killed one of the Fallen Angels last night."

Issei seems petrified at his spot, "I… That's not a dream? Yuuma… she did… killed me?"

Rias responds, "Issei, she is not a normal human. She is a Fallen Angel."

"Fallen?"

The president of ORC starts open up about the war of the Three Faction that ends with the death of four leaders of the devils and a ceasefire between them.

She also opens up about Sacred Gears, powerful artifacts given to human by the God of Christianity in order to give miracles for them. Those Fallen Angels clearly want to have Issei's Sacred Gear for themselves, is what she said. But from how she did her works, sounds like she also wants his for herself.

Quite a hypocrite if people ask her.

Rias continues with her words, "Issei, you were nearly killed by one of them last night. But since you've made your wish of not dying, I took my chance to absorb you into my peerage. So, you are now a devil, just like all of the members of this club."

At that very moment, each of those four old members of the club has bat wings sprouting out from their back, startling that poor man. He didn't even realize that he also the same bat wings behind him, which he somehow accepts it quite easily after noticing it.

Gudako mutters, "How did you guys revive him back to full health? Any secret?"

The club leader smiles, pulling out a red chess piece of knight as she shows to her guests, "This is an Evil Piece. Each of them resembles a chess piece and it can be used to revive any non-devils into devils and absorbs them into the king's peerage. Each pieces have different values depending on the type of chess pieces itself, so everyone needs different values of Evil Pieces to be revived, determined by their potentials. With that, each members representing certain chess pieces."

Gudako glares at her, "That's one way to sell your soul to the devil… To think you have such technology with you…"

Cu nods in agreement, "Master, this Evil Piece system almost sounds like the Servant summoning process."

"Huh, now that you think about it, it does sound similar to ours."

Her words trigger their curiosity, with Yuto now asking them, "Did you… have a peerage too?"

Rias is bewildered by his question, "A human's peerage?"

"Kinda, but not close. We don't do use any chess pieces to revive people from the dead, but we summoned heroes of the past through certain methods. We also based our team member's position around those job classes you can find on fantasy RPG games."

"Heroes of the past?" Akeno wonders, looking at Cu, "Then, you really are Cu Chulainn? Not a descendant?"

"I've told you before; I don't have any descendants!"

Rias speaks out to them, "Then, how about tell us about your peerage system? How does it work? How do you summon one? Who are the rest of your team members?"

Gudako chuckles waving at her as she slowly walks out of there. Her other hand is pulling Cu away from there, "Sorry, that should be the story of another day. I'm just going to get home right now. Let's speak again when my brother is around."

Her Lancer follows her out of there, leaving the room as he springs up a question, "Master, are you sure you want to tell them about us?"

"Their world runs differently from ours, so I don't really care of giving any information that Chaldea or even Mage's Association will regard as classified. Besides, it's good to have allies that can help us with whatever reasons we are here in the first place."

"What if they try to use our knowledge for their own gain? Starting a Holy Grail War here, summoning their own heroes of the past?"

"I don't think our knowledge is useful for them. They don't have a Greater Grail, and this talk about descendants mean that almost all heroes have descendants that might possibly be having the same name. We might want to check about that later, though."

Cu stares at her for a while, as she notices it, "What?"

"I didn't take you as the smart one. I always thought that your brother is the brain of the team."

"People will make that assumption based on our personality. But trust me, I'm the brain one and he is the heart one. Despite his calm demeanor, he actually wishes to be a hero like our father was."

"Sounds like someone I know…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within the same evening, Gudao is seen walking all by himself. His feet bring him toward a park. This could be his desired destination as his eyes wildly searching all over the place.

His head then turns around the place, now noticing something, "It's still too early, but why there are no people right now?"

Gudao looks around some more, finally realizing the reason for this oddity, "Bounded field. Somebody is around here. Must be whoever owned that crow."

"That's right, boy. You seem to know of this very well."

He turns around, now seeing two female slowly approaching where he stands.

These ladies are no ordinary ladies. He can feel a powerful aura coming from each of them; far more powerful than the devils at the school. He can feel that trying to engage against them in a fight is suicidal.

One of them has black eyes and long ebony hair that was braided into a large ponytail, extending down to her waist as well as black fingerless gloves and long black stockings to go with her black clothing. There seems to be a crow resting on one of her shoulders, possibly the same crow he has been looking for.

The other one is… Scathach?

What is she doing here? Isn't she supposed to be at home? Or at least walking around the place, learning this place better? Why is she teaming up with this strange, ominous female over here?

Wait, that's not… her?

She is wearing a white dress with leather belts tied up around her, also having silver shoulder guards on her. Her feet have sandals below them with the right leg is the one that having the tight covered.

He can't feel any connection with her. Something tells him that…

Then… who?

The female in black smiles at him, giving off some sort of creepy aura, "I can see that you are no amateur magician."

It's magus, though maybe the term magus isn't exactly being used in this world.

The Scathach-like female steps forward, now pulling out a familiar red spear coated with bloodlust from somewhere and starts spinning it around, ending her action as she grips her spear with her both hands, pointing the tip toward him, "Call out the man you forcefully enslaved from the grave, Cu Chulainn."

Cu? How did she-

The lady in black speaks up, "Pulling out a soul from the land of the dead, you dare to disturb the balance between the dead and the living. Plus, you even dare to call one of the greatest heroes of Celtic a servant of yours?"

She then holds a black spear that appears out of nowhere, "As the Goddess of Death and Destruction, I am needed to balance this gap between the realm of the living and the dead."

The purple-haired female mutters, "And as a Godslayer, I shall free my favorite student from your cursed shackle."

With just a blink, she suddenly appears before him, swinging her spear around. The tip nearly reaches his head, but fortunately due to the shock of her sudden approach, his body unknowingly falls backward, evading the tip of the spear at the very last moment.

For any human, this is a miracle. But for a combat spellcaster like him, all of this is enough for the next action to take course.

Using the chance of his body fallen backward, he pushes his feet and rolls away on the ground, distancing himself from her while readying his fingers in a shape of a finger gun.

The tip of the fingers shoots out a red and black beam that nearly reaches her feet. He keeps on shooting her but found that this female isn't the one to be mess with a simple curse.

The lady in purple simply swats the beams away with her spear. Her facial expression seems pissed as she mumbles, "Gandr, the Scandinavian sickness curse. You seems to have a potential, I'll give you that much. But to think that you could beat me, the Immortal Witch with such an attack is insulting."

The lady in black scoffs at him, "Boy, if you wish to survive this, you better call out your servant. At least he can extend your dateline a bit longer."

She's right. There is no way he can survive against the woman with the red spear… that spear…

No way!

Gudao pulls out his phone as he quickly opens up the right app and presses the right button, "Get over here, Lancer!"

The space in front of him appears to have a magic circle carves on it with a shockwave of wind is felt blowing out from the circle.

Another lady in purple appears before him, donning her usual purple leather.

This is the Scathach he knows.

But this Scathach seems pissed, glaring at him with an intention to kill, "You are lucky I just finished my cook. Were you to summon me during that, I will surely-"

But then she notices the presence of the two ladies, now looking at them. Her eyes slowly studying them both as she turns back at him, "Your joke is too harsh, Master. Are you seriously asking me to fight myself? Are you an S?"

"I knew it! She's you, Lancer! She's you from this world!"

"Obviously," she mutters, still glaring at him, "Who else wield the blood red spear other than Cu himself?"

"You recognize her from her weapon, not her face?"

"There's a lot of Celtic with purple hair and red eyes. Though," she turns back toward the two, now holding her red spear and pointing it toward the lady in black, "I would like to know your secrets of befriending Morrigan over there."

From Scathach's appearance, the two ladies have been silenced, looking at this newcomer with a confused look.

The silence is kept till she pointed toward one of them.

Morrigan finally opens up her mouth, "This is quite an interesting development. You seem to have made a clone of the Godslayer herself, complete with a similar aura of hers. Even a homunculus could not replicate such features only known by those close to her. Tell me, may I know this secret of life itself? Surely this can piss off Dagda even further."

But this world's Scathach doesn't look too impressed by this, "An art of magic that replicates even an immortal being? Does this mean that the Cu Chulainn you enslave is just a duplicate, not a real article himself?"

"At least there is an explanation for that. I have been wondering how he would even escape from the land of the dead without us both knowing it. Though I would like to point out that Lugh won't be too happy with this turn of the event."

Lancer chuckles, now moving forward as she holds the spear tight, "Are you seriously calling me a duplicate? A clone? Scathach, you should know any better not to call yourself such thing."

She turns toward Gudao, "Master, I shall fight her as you wish me to. You will not receive any punishment for tonight."

Punishment? What punishment!?

Pulling herself into a stance, Lancer charges forward, now going for a stab toward this world's Scathach as she quickly deflects it with her own spear, pushing the tip away from her.

But then Lancer turns around, pulling the blunt end of the spear and reaches the other witch's right rib, hitting her and pushes her away from there.

Scathach manages to halt herself from being push any further with making her feet as her brakes, slamming her spear onto the ground in anger, "That spear… that's the Gae Bolg…"

Morrigan turns surprised, "Are you sure you are not jest? The one I sensed came from the Cu duplicate he has. Are you telling me there is more than one Gae Bolg?"

"Not exactly. That spear feels more like an imperfect version of Gae Bolg I made before finally perfecting it. But that's impossible. That spear and this spear I am holding right now is one and the same. How did you even able to create a spear mirroring Gae Bolg? From what materials did you use for that purpose?"

Lancer rolls her eyes, "Of course this is Gae Bolg. It's within my legends as the creator of it."

The tow now charges forward toward each other, with the other world's witch now spins her spear around, as if she is avoiding something.

Something hits the spear as it shines and seemingly breaks like a glass as she turns her spear and strikes onto the deflecting spear of her opponent's.

Scathach of that world smirks, "You do look like the original one. I'm impressed that you can tell of an existence of a rune I made before me earlier."

"As someone superior in both martial arts and rune magic, of course I can tell what you are about to do to me. I am you, after all."

"Keep on saying that, false one," the witch in white kicks her enemy away from her, distancing herself as she throws the spear toward her.

Lancer strikes the spear away, noticing how the spear is enhanced with a rune that binds them together. The spear is also seems to be pulling her own spear away from here, flying off to the side.

The two similar looking ladies are now without any weapons, ready in stance for a good ol' fisticuff.

Scathach charges forward, going for a strike onto Lancer's face as she quickly side steps herself, grabbing the fist and throws another one but ended up getting caught as well.

The two struggles to pull their hands away, with the two now kicking each other to move away from each other, putting another distance between them.

At that moment, the two spears finally lose their binds, flying back toward their owners in just a blink.

This lady in white shows an amount of annoyance behind her calm facial expression, muttering words out loud, "Enough of this."

"I concur," the lady in violet nods.

The one in white clothing starts holding the spear in a reverse grip, positioning the stick above her shoulder, **"Gae… BOLG!"**

The spear is then thrown forward while having itself coated heavily with the tenfold of its previous level of bloodlust, moving straight toward its target in a trail of beam shooting forward.

But at the very moment Lancer puts her spear right in front of the projectile, clashing both spears forcefully and having them not moving from each other. Instead the two are once again being thrown to the side.

This world's Scathach snickers, "I see. You used rune magic, aren't you?"

Morrigan instead looks startled and disbelief, "What!? That's impossible! Gae Bolg shouldn't stop chasing after its prey! There should be no way for anybody to know how to stop its rampage!"

"Unfortunately only I know how to do so. I created the demonic spear; I know very well the secret of It," she responds to the Goddess, "But if she is able to stop that as well, that means…"

"She is a genuine article…"

"I've told you before; I am not a fake," Lancer Scathach now pulls out another spear, twirling around as the two are now confused.

She quickly notices it, smiling at them, "I am known as the creator of Gae Bolg after all."

Readying in her own stance, she quickly throws the spear after a shout, **"GAE BOG ALTERNATIVE!"**

The spear now slowly turns into a long red beam, moving as fast as the eyes can see as it struck right into the other witch's heart, pushing her onto the ground, fallen to her defeat.

"Scathach!" Morrigan turns toward her and turns back to her enemies, holding her spear tightly, "Why did you have the ability of the Godslayer? How are you able to create more Gae Bolg in just a blink? WHO ARE YOU!?"

The Servant Scathach scoffs, glaring straight toward Gudao, making him startled by her fierce eyes before walking away from there, "Don't call me again."

As she disappears from their sight, Gudao turns back toward the two ladies.

The other Scathach now pulls herself up, pulling out the Gae Bolg that soon disappears in a flash, "This is indeed as good as the real Gae Bolg. But this feels more like the prototype version I made before."

Her own spear returns back to her as she now points toward Gudao, "You. You owe us an explanation."

 **End of this chapter.**

 **Before you guys start bombing this chapter like (insert nuclear jokes here), I will have to say that Lancer Scathach do able to create Gae Bolg as many as she wants to. Due to her legend having her as the creator of the red spear, this somehow affecting her skills as a Servant. This is pretty much the difference between her and the other Scathach.**

 **Also, DxD Scathach's image is based on one image of her from Type Moon Ace volume 11, which is said to be what she is supposed to look like IRL. Just to make sure there is a different between the two.**

 **Now, let's talk about Servants for this story.**

 **It seems I have forgotten to tell you how this story would work. First up, since the story is from the perspective of both characters; Gudao and Gudako, they will take turn being the main focus for each arc. For example, the Fallen Angel-Asia arc is from Gudao's perspective. Gudako will take her turn in Raiser arc. Gudao will become the focus again in Excalibur arc and so forth.**

 **So, if you were to suggest any servants on any team, base it on which arc sounds fun for that certain Servant to show up in.**

 **Also, do consider that even if this fic is a crossover of High School DxD and Fate Grand Order doesn't mean that any other Servants exclusive to none-FGO series shouldn't be suggested.**

 **If you wish, you can suggest those that did not appear in FGO. Jack the Ripper Berserker, Semiramis, Pale Rider, the OP Tokugawa Ieyasu, etc, etc.**

 **I also decided to add extra class as part of the suggestion. Class like Avenger, Ruler and Alter Ego can be asked from now on. But please don't ask for Beast. Too OP.**

 **Also, I am changing Cu Chulainn into Caster since the two fanfic I am basing this story from already has Lancer Cu Chulainn class card, so it's only fair to change him into other class. Besides, too many Gae Bolg already.**

 **The list of Servants:**

 **Gudao's team:**

 **Saber- ?**

 **Lancer- Scathach**

 **Archer- ?**

 **Rider- ?**

 **Caster- ?**

 **Assassin- ?**

 **Berserker- ?**

 **Gudako's team:**

 **Saber- ?**

 **Lancer- ?**

 **Archer- ?**

 **Rider- ?**

 **Caster- Cu Chulainn**

 **Assassin- ?**

 **Berserker- ?**

 **Again, do suggest them in the comment. Gudako's Rider is no longer fixed since I don't think I can pull a certain scene off with that person.**


	3. Attack on the Fallen

The Attack on the Fallen

The clock ticks.

Within the residence owned by the Tomiya, the male owner's two guests are sitting on the couch at the living room, silently waiting for something.

TICK! TICK! TICK! TICK! TICK! TICK! TICK! TICK! TICK! TICK! TICK! TICK! TICK! TICK! TICK!

Morrigan breaks the ice as she turns toward Gudao, who is sitting opposite to them, "Will you ever going to explain to us anything?"

"I… was thinking that maybe we could wait for my sister…"

This world's Scathach (or D-Scathach as she would be referred to for the rest of the story) glares at him, clearly annoyed by his antic, "Can't you just do that to us now? Must your sister be in this conversation?"

"I… she's… She's better in explanation…"

"Then this should be your chance to increase your social skill," Morrigan mutters.

He can hear Scathach's voice inside his mind, "What a hypocrite."

That's it. He already loses this argument.

With Scathach inside the kitchen, there is no way the two won't try to kill him if he tries to stall any further.

Damn it. Gudako is better with words than him!

Slowly, Gudao takes a deep, deep breathe as he tries to open up his mouth, "We… My sister and I… we are not from here."

D-Scathach quickly responds to his words, "Clearly. Morrigan already did an investigation become coming here. You were never here before."

The black-haired female nods, "True. Few weeks ago, a strange presence is felt appearing in the middle of Kuoh and one of them emitted something similar to the Celtic myth's presence, almost felt like Cu Chulainn. The God of Sun, Lugh sent me here secretly to investigate such presence and that leads to me finding all of you here in this home."

Gudao tries to continues his words, "We… we are not from this world, is what I am trying to say."

…

…

"Be careful with your words, boy. Any more jokes and none of your so-called servants can save you from the dead," Morrigan seems pissed by his answer, "How dare you try to play around with the goddess here. Are you saying you came from an alternate universe or something? Even us the gods and the goddesses know that such thing is impossible. Any topics related to that are just conspiracy theories made up by those idiotic humans who do not believe in gods."

But then D-Scathach turns toward her, "I'll say that's a plausible answer."

"What!?" the goddess of death glares toward her, "You believe in this jester's words?"

"If your heart were to be stabbed by the same spear, you will felt the same as I did earlier," the witch mutters without breaking her eye contact, "I can tell you, that spear is indeed Gae Bolg, even if there is something different about it."

Finally, Scathach appears out from the kitchen as she now presents them with meals as she speaks up on the way toward the table, "That's because those spears are nothing more than just a prototype; an imperfect model of Gae Bolg. They are my Noble Phantasm; my own legends as a creator of such weapon."

D-Scathach perks an interest toward the words 'Noble Phantasm'. Such term somehow gains her interest, but before she could say anything about it, Morrigan decides to speak up first.

"I can tell that you are but a true article! Scathach could never cook such modern dishes!"

Gudao just stares at her, as if she's just playing around with her words with her smug face on.

Scathach chuckles, "This is all that hero-wannabe blacksmith's fault."

D-Scathach now stares at her with interest. From her face alone, she can tell there is some sort of content within her smile. It's not a gloomy smile. It's a smile a human make, "You… you were dead before, right?"

The goddess of death quickly have her attention toward the two look alikes as the witch continues, "I can see it in your face. You are satisfied with something. Nothing could have makes us feel such other than death itself. That's what we wish for."

The witch in purple nods, "True. I came from this boy's world's bad future. The world dies and therefore, I am also dies along with her. This form of mine is nothing more than a copy from the Throne of Heroes."

"Throne of Heroes?" the two are now confused with her words.

Scathach turns toward Gudao, "Boy, it's your turn. Starts with the Holy Grail War."

The two Celt myths look back at him, waiting for him to answer.

With no other way to stall for the now-late Gudako and her trusted Lancer, he just accepted his fate.

So, the young Master told the two of the history behind the Holy Grail War, up until the point of time in 2016 where the world is nearing its demise. The organization the twins were working with, Chaldea has initiated Grand Order, where they travel to different time and space, collecting the Lesser Grails from those locations. It is one way for humanity to survive; wishing for a miracle to happen.

Morrigan shakes her head, clearly in denial, "This is stupid. A war between magi for a godly artifact, and they control heroes of legends for that purpose? Sounds like a plot from those thing the Japanese called anime! And what are you doing here, searching for the same grail too? The artifact that is clearly trying to challenge the gods!?"

Gudao mutters, "I don't know why we're here, to be honest. A wizard capable of travelling to different worlds just sent me and my sister here without telling us anything. He even gave us the ability to summon other Servants. But he never told us what we need to do here."

"What about your world?" D-Scathach wonders, "Didn't you told me that your world needs saving?"

"I have a senior of mine working on that mission for now. In fact, he is pretty much the front line of Chaldea itself."

Morrigan now rubs her head, "This is too much to take in. Lugh is definitely going to hate me for this. To think his son and a witch from the Land of Shadow become servants of a human isn't going to sit well with us gods and goddesses."

D-Scathach now smirks, "Did you forget about other mythologies as well? Pretty sure they are not going to like this news as well."

"Tell me about it," the goddess looks up toward Gudao, "Show me that summoning circle you talked about."

With no opposition, Gudao leads the two into the basement, where he shows them the summoning circle at the corner of that room.

The two goes to inspect the circles, and it only took a few moments before Morrigan turns back at him, "This isn't the one, isn't it?"

What?

"This is the fake one. I did not feel any mana coming from it."

But then D-Scathach calls him, "Boy, show me how you summon a Servant."

Gudao wanted to object to her order. With the circle having a random result, it may not be a great idea to just summon one without ensuring one's own luck. Not to mention the Throne of Heroes are kinda non-discriminative on the measures of a hero right now. Who knows what kind of Servant that might be summoned without a proper preparation?

But he knows that she is just going to kill him if he refuses.

Gudao slowly walks toward the circle, kneels near the side as he puts both of his palm onto the edge of it. As he mumbles something, the circle starts to filled with his prana, brighten up with a huge blow of wind appears out from the circle, nearly pushing everybody away.

Right at that moment, a figure slowly appears out from the circle, standing up and now having eyes open at those around her.

The female figure, wearing a blue kimono with exposed shoulders and a bushy tail behind her; having pink hair tied with a blue ribbon in ponytails fashion and animal ears on her head, now spins around as she poses with a peace sign near her eyes, claiming, "The best waifu within the human history, Servant Caster, has arrived!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in an unknown area, two beings in kimono; one in a female white kimono while the other is in male red kimono, can be seen enjoying the night as they are laughing over a story.

The one in red speaks up, "Seriously, I have no idea what is up with you two. Poor Tsukuyomi. You should give him a chance. After all, he is also your hu-"

But then the Shinto's Goddess of the Sun stands up from her seat, looking around the place.

Her eyes wildly searching for something unknown to her, as her lips mumbling, "Impossible…"

"What is it, Amaterasu?" the one in red wonders.

The one in white responds, "I have no idea, Susanoo. Something just doesn't feel right…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caster's eyes turn to see Gudao as she jumps off the circle, now leaning toward him, "It's great to meet you, Master!"

"It feels good to meet you too," he greets her back, standing up as he continues, "At least my luck is still above E."

She chuckles, hearing his comment as she quickly takes notice of the two ladies nearby, quickly greeting the black haired lady, "Morrigan! I know this world still within the Age of Gods, but I am surprised to see you here in Japan!"

Morrigan still looks at her without much reaction other than disbelief, with her head fills with more question as she speaks out loud, "A-Amaterasu!?"

D-Scathach glares at the only man in that room, "Tell me, boy. How come you summoned a divine being instead of a legendary hero? If I recall correctly, there are quite a distinct difference between the two."

Gudao tries to look away from her sharp eye contact, "The Throne of Heroes… is just strange. Some villainous spirits may be summoned instead. There are also instances where a goddess used a human body as a vessel instead when being summoned."

Caster quickly speaks up, "But I, Tamamo no Mae, is just an avatar for a part of Amaterasu. As such, I cannot be called anything other than a divine being. Even so, that won't stop me from following your order, goshujin-sama!"

Morrigan is clearly disturbed by this sudden revelation, "A mere human able to summon a goddess as his familiar… Even if she is just a facet of one, this is more than enough to fear the possibility of this. In the worst case possible, us gods and goddesses will become humans' slaves instead. Not just the Celts, but no other higher beings will take a liking to this news."

She then looks away, mumbling to herself, "What should I tell Lugh about this? If I didn't choose my wordings correctly, a war might happen here."

At that very moment, a cheerful female's voice is heard announcing, "Anybody around here~!?"

Gudako and Cu enters the picture, with the former notices the fox girl nearby her brother, "Wha- you cheater! You've summoned another Servant without me!? I thought we've agree to summon our second Servants together!?"

Cu, on the other hand, looks horrified as he sees Morrigan, "YOU!"

The goddess now glares at him, "Nice to finally see you, dog."

"Stop calling me that!"

D-Scathach turns to see him, and now she keeps on staring at him, not moving her eye contact away from him.

Gudako notices this and speaks up, "Ah, you must be this world's Scathach! Wow, you two look similar! I thought at least the appearances here aren't going to be the same."

Cu finally notices her, now screaming in fear, "T-there are two Scathach here!? Please tell me I'm just having a bad nightmare here!"

But the witch simply ignores his words, moving close toward him as she now smiles at him, "I can see that you are indeed Setanta. How did you live your life these days?"

"Erm… nice?" he has no idea what to make of her somehow nice words, but he tries not to change the mood, "I mean, being a Servant gives off a lot of perk. Eating and sleeping is just something I can do for fun, rather than a living requirement. Not to mention, I get to fight a lot of strong people from different time and space!"

"That's just sounds like you…"

Cu laughs out loud, still trying not to piss her off. He really has no idea what to make of her when she being nice. He can remember how back in the day of his training, she seems to make a habit of hers to throw random runes toward him, for 'training' purpose is what she called those actions. But being nice… that's just rare.

"Don't stare at him too much, undead. That's not your dog."

The two quickly turn toward the owner of the voice.

Scathach just stands there at the door, looking at the two spear-wielders as she glares at her counterpart, "I suggest you slowly back off from him. If you didn't realized already, you are not really welcomed here. My Master is being too nice to you."

The two witches now locking their eyes together, seemingly wanting to throw spears toward each other's hearts as they constantly glaring at each other with an intention of bloodlust mirroring the very spears they created.

While those two are at it, Cu realizes how he no longer wears his blue tight outfit, but now wearing black shirt with blue fur jacket with hood on his back. His spear is no longer in place, but instead he holds a wooden stick looking like a hockey stick, "Come on! Not now!"

D-Scathach notices this change and is now confused, but her other self quickly notified him, "It seems Setanta has his class changed to Caster."

Morrigan mutters, wondering, "What do you mean by that?"

She turns to toward Gudao, expecting for an answer as he responds, "Some heroes are not restricted to only one class. Depending on their legends, they can also be summoned into a different class mirroring their abilities on said classes. Cu can be summoned as Caster since he also learned rune magic from Scathach other than learning how to use Gae Bolg. The same goes to other heroes."

Tamamo continues with a smile on her face, "Tamamo is a different case however. Amaterasu is a goddess that has nine tails in her full strength, and each of the tails can be summoned as a different version of Tamamo with different classes each! But, Master, I would rather you don't go and try to summon the other me."

She puffs her cheek and clearly showing an expression of discontent, "I will let you off hook with you have multiple Servants thanks to FATE system, but I won't forgive you if you have another Tamamo as your Servant!"

Her Master has a sweat dropped, "I don't think I want to have more than one Tamamo around. Celtic goddess is already trying to kill me before. I don't want Shinto's Sun Goddess to barge into this place next."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Mizukume was born as born as just another village girl living in Japan during its old, feudal period._

 _Even as a poor villager, she grows and known to become a beautiful young lady. Reaching the age of eighteen, the current ruler, Emperor Toba quick to be smitten by her beauty, quickly making her his court lady, which her name is then changed into Tamamo no Mae._

 _But one faithful morning, the just awoken Tamamo found herself grown a pair of fox ears. That very morning is where her life begins to ruin._

 _Her origin is of divinity. Her true name is Amaterasu, Shinto's Sun Goddess. Her curiosity of how human lives in happiness despite surrounded by despair are what turns some part of her human. She wishes to know what it feels like to worship on something invisible; hoping for a miracle that is rarer than rare._

 _But humans could never understand gods._

 _An exorcist, Abe no Seimei, exposed her true appearance, with lies of calling her nothing but a demonic entity that lured people to be eaten by her; a very enemy of divine beings themselves. He even accused her of poisoning Toba himself._

 _She was chased out of the Imperial Court, and even then they are still chasing after her and try to take her life away, all for the sake of being a pathetic self-righteous in their idiotic narrow minded of theirs._

 _Tamamo fled and finally reaches the field of Nasu, where she cries, lamenting her sad life. Surrounded by a group of foxes, she finally realized who she really is after seeing how the foxes are incapable of understanding her._

 _"Ah, what a fool I am."_

 _Her family has denied her. The man she loves order for her execution. Why? All because she has fox ears and a tail. That alone is enough to become a crime for the humans._

 _The crime is added with her forced to protect herself against eighty thousand soldiers, killing all of them in a single night._

 _Comes the second wave, and they are beyond reasoning with. Three days and night she was rained heavily with arrows, filling her skin with her own blood. Her divinity origin refused to let her stay dead, but of course, no human could understand gods._

 _It is then that she found her answer in her curiosity._

 _The humans worship for an unseen god and smile during sadness is not because they are strong and kind and loyal, but because these people are nothing but fools. They claim to know things that are beyond them._

 _"There is no way for a human to become a god!" is her last words as she dies, courtesy to an enchanted arrow._

 _Those foolish human are then punished for killing a goddess, as her corpse turns into Killing Stone, a stone that cursed those who tried getting close to her. What happens to the stone is another story._

 _The soul of Mizukume, even after murdering people in her life, is still regarded as heroic for a certain throne. Even after her death, she refused a vengeance against them. All she wants is a to become a loving wife._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You two are going home already?"

Morrigan and D-Scathach are about to walk out of the house that morning as Tamamo calls them out, "You guys are quite busy, aren't you?"

The goddess of death nods, "We were here to at least learn about all of you in the first place, so that means we are done here for now. Now that we have some information, all we have to do is to make sure that nothing bad happen if that info were to get out. For now, just stay still and not doing anything that will bring some unwanted attention to you."

Gudao nods, but he actually has his fingers crossed. Truth to be told, there seems to be no other way to find the purpose of them being there other than getting themselves involve in every single situation this world ever has. Knowing Zelretch, that's exactly what he wishes for them to do.

D-Scathach now turns toward her other self, who just stands there behind the twins, "How about I link up this home with the Land of Shadows? You may come home anytime soon."

But instead of saying thanks, she retaliate, "Just say that you want to meet Setanta any time. I know how much you've missed him."

The girl in white unknowingly grips on her red spear a bit too hard that lust the spear has started to overflow inside the house.

Morrigan quickly pulls her away from there, "We should get going now."

With the two now out of the picture, Gudako quickly turns to Gudao, "I think we have a problem. It could be a problem, or maybe a blessing. I don't really know what it is, really."

"Okay, what are you talking about?" his eyes glare at her.

"Yesterday, back at the ORC club, a certain spearman decided to use his E-rank luck to fail on his mission, so those devils now at least knows about us knowing them."

A certain spearman-turned magician screams out, "It's not my fault! I am not an Assassin and they have a tracker in there!"

"And?" Gudao ignores his words.

"As I try to fix his failure, I might have said something that even I have no idea what's that supposed to mean."

"Which is?"

"I told them that we both have peerages of our own, just like hers with the club members."

"Peerage? What is that supposed to mean?"

Gudako explains, "That's how they refer their groups to. Apparently, the devils have lower birth rate than angels that one of their ways of curing such thing is by making others in devils as well."

"That's strange. I thought that devils are equal to the angels. In fact, the devils are said to be all over the place, being invisible to all eyes except non-human."

"Gudao, who told you that?"

"King Hassan, the Old Man of the Mountain."

"I think you are referring to a different religion there. The one we are talking about is the other one, which has similar origin to that one."

"Owh?"

Scathach is still around, just staring at them as she finally speaks up, "Kids these days just doesn't want to go to school, huh?"

"AHH!" the female Master's eyes suddenly widen in realization, "WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE! HURRY UP, GUDAO OR THE ICE QUEEN WILL TOTALLY FREEZES US ALIVE!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day just went by normally, with no harm is done to them even if they were late to their class.

The day went on really fast as the sky reaches it's the time where the place is emptied by the students except those who have business in that class, particularly, the Occult Research Club members.

Within that evening, the twins have come and knocked their fingers onto the door, welcomed by the devils into the room.

"It is good to see you again, Tomiya-san. I was wondering if you ever going to bring your brother here," Rias greets them, having her eyes locked toward Gudako, "I have so many questions I would love to be answered."

Gudako nods, "I know, and I'm here to at least clear things up."

She then turns her head around the room, looking at each of the members before looking back at the president, "Though, it seems one of you is not around."

"Issei? He is doing his job as part of the peerage."

"A job?" Gudao wonders, "What kind of job is that?"

Akeno steps forward, giving him a smile, "We as devils are living in a hierarchal setting, and one way for us to increase our ranks is by making contracts with humans. By doing them a favor, we can ask for them to sign a contract with us. That is what Issei is doing right now."

"That sounds like the current human society to me. Having a job alone is seen as a better accomplishment than those who are unemployed," he mutters.

The raven-haired devil's smile is somehow wider, "Ara, ara~, that is one way to put it. My, you are quite a character."

The smile gives off a "stranger danger" vibe, which Gudao tries to whisper to his sister, "I'm scared…"

His sister just chuckles by this as she speaks up to the redhead of the group, "Then, what kind of question do you wish to know?"

Rias takes a sip from her cup as she responds, "I wish to know how your peerage works. How is it compares to the devil's Evil Pieces system?"

"First off, how about telling us more about your peerage system? Why would you have such system in the first place?"

"I'm sure I've told you yesterday. We devils have lower birth rate, and after the last war between the Three Factions, we lose a lot of devils. Evil Piece is one way for us to increase the numbers of the devils."

"Is that all? I'm sure there's more to it than just that. Why chess? Your peerages seem to have different ranking between members and from the look of it, it seems that each of your peerages are forming a group of certain event, almost like a fight or something."

She seems startled, "Y-you're not wrong. While Evil Piece is used to get more reincarnated devils, the current usage of it seems to be more leaning toward Rating Games."

"Rating Games?"

"It is a match between peerages where two teams are against each other in a fight with certain objectives in an area of its own. The system is mostly used by the leaders, the King of a peerage to recruit more members into the team. Each of the chess pieces gives off different skill boost for the members."

The twins turn toward each other.

A pseudo war? Almost sounds like…

"The Holy Grail War?" Gudao whispers out loud, which somehow is getting the attention of the ORC members.

Yuto wonders, "I'm sorry?"

"Nothing," he quickly dismisses it, but he still looks at his sister, trying to speak to her through his eyes.

Having a team of different classes against another team sounds like one version of the grail war; the Greater Grail War. One time an Apocrypha started where instead of being a free-for-all deathmatch between Masters and Servants, a war between two teams were initiated.

Maybe… maybe their mission has something to do with this Rating Games? It could be. At least they have a clue right now.

Gudako opens up her mouth, "Well, if we were to put into the perspective of a video game, the Evil Piece system and the Rating Games are leaning heavily toward team deathmatch, whereas our peerage is more toward quest mission."

"You mean…?" the red-haired devil seems confused by her words.

"Our peerages, using the FATE system, were assembled with one thing in mind; finishing a mission of our own. We assemble a team of seven or more team members and goes for either a hunt for artifacts or a match against dangerous enemies."

What was left in there is that they travelled to different point within the time and space, solving paradox and ripples in order to search for a dangerous wish-solving trinket to save their world from devastation.

She continues, "While you guys use chess pieces as a rank, we uses hero classes as a general indication of what classification of our members, or what we called as Servants. We have the sword-wielding Sabers, the long-ranged Archers, the spearmen Lancers, the magic specialized Casters, Riders that are strong in their riding skills, stealthy Assassins and mad-driven Berserkers."

"Those are the general classes as we have some other rarer classes for those unfit for any of those seven. Each of them has their own skills, but none of them were higher than the other. The King equivalent of FATE is us, Masters."

Rias is now in a deep thought, "Interesting details you got there. How about your members? How do you gain them?"

"That is a secret we would love to keep to ourselves for now. Knowing this will surely change everything you know about life," Gudako ends her words with a playful wink.

Rias remain stoic as she maintains her smile, "I would love to know more about that fate system you mentioned, but maybe not today, as what you just said. But, can you show us another of your…Servant?"

Gudao turns toward her sister once more as she whispers, "They've already seen mine. It's your turn."

Pulling out his phone, he takes a look at the selection screen, where the face of Scathach's and Tamamo's are seen on the screen. He can see how the Lancer's face is blinking, indicating that she would not want to be called at that moment.

However Caster's face remains brightened.

Hoping for her not to kill him like the other Servant would, he presses the button with a circle appears beside him, followed with a shockwave out of there in a short moment.

"The one and only, the fan favorite Casko, ready for duty!"

Tamamo appears suddenly beside him, surprising the devils in there as she turns toward her Master, "Goshujin-sama, what would you like me to do? I did not sense any danger here, so does that mean you want to… IYAAAA!"

Her words end with a squeal that leaves Gudao with a sweat, hoping for something else other than what he (and possibly others) has in mind right now.

But as soon as the fox girl's eyes noticing the three additional ladies in the room, her cheery face turns horrified, "AH! I'm sorry, Master! I have misunderstood the dire situation you are currently in right now. Two hussies with an inhumanly huge racks and a jailbait loli inducer; you have presented me with such formidable enemies! But do not worry, my Master, as I, Tamamo no Mae, empowered by our loves, will surely win this one!"

"Calm down, Tamamo. We are not starting a fight here. This is just an introduction."

"Hai!"

The pink-haired girl quickly sits beside him like a loyal pet, not saying any words whatsoever.

But then her attention is distracted toward the loli that is Koneko, who is sitting near the corner. The petite girl's eyes are glaring at her sharply, clearly bothered by something.

Tamamo also has been bothered by something as well, "This is the first time have I ever seen someone being a nekomata and a devil at the same time."

Koneko shakes up suddenly, startled by her words.

But before anything could get worse, Akeno distract them with something else, "You said your name is Tamamo no Mae? As if, the Tamamo Killing Stone?"

Rias turns toward her, "Killing stone?"

"Yes, buchou. It is said in the legend that a shape shifting kitsune, Tamamo has wreak havoc back in the old days of Japan and after being killed, her corpse becomes a huge stone that curse those who is trying to get close to it with poison. The stone is later destroyed by a monk, Gennou Shinshou and the remnants were scattered around Japan."

"I see," the president turns her head back to the guests, "It seems you can even summon a villainous demon to your side. This is truly terrifying."

One of her words seem to be the fox girl's berserk button, "V-villainous!? I should remind you that it is truly suicidal to call a goddess a villain, especially when you are sitting inside her own domain right now!"

Gudao hears her words attracting more unwanted questions as he quickly speaks up, "Tamamo no Mae is no villain. She is simply a fox girl wanting to become a wife; that is all."

"K-KYAAAA!" the squeal is heard once more, "Goshujin-sama, I am blessed with such a bold Master! Is that a proposal I hear?"

"N-no…"

Rias and Akeno simply chuckles, but then the president suddenly stood up straight, speaking out loud, "I can feel it. Issei is in trouble!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Issei Hyoudou is currently lying on the ground, looking battered up.

Circles appear around him as the ORC members and the twins along with Casko jump out of there.

Gudako seems excited over something, "Teleportation magic is common here? I would love to learn how to do that!"

"But isn't the Servant summoning with our phone is pretty much teleportation magic?"

"Yeah, but it's cool if we could use it as well. It's easier to just appear in front of the school any time."

While it's a great idea, the idea isn't strong enough to pull their attention away from the injured boy.

"Issei!" Rias helps him out as he slowly regains conscious.

His eyes turn toward her as she mutters, "Save… Asia…"

Who?

"The… Fallen…"

Fallen Angels?

At that very moment, Scathach and Cu appear before them as the latter call them out, "Masters, I have something to tell you two."

Gudao quickly responds, "Is it about the Fallen Angels?"

The male Caster seems surprised by this, but the Lancer noticed of Issei as she mutters, "I see. Then it should be easy to explain."

"Explain what?" Yuto springs a question toward the two.

She ignores him, continue looking toward her Master, "Setanta and I were out, investigating the appearance of the Fallen Angels here in Kuoh. What we found is that Issei and you two have been eyed by a group called Grigori where they believed that you three are in possession of Sacred Gears."

"And then there is a group among them led by Raynare, which appears to be trying to take the Sacred Gears all for themselves. Right now, they are trying to kill off a foreign nun to take her Sacred Gear away. This will definitely kill her."

"I see," Gudao nods, understanding the current event, "Then, let's not waste our time here."

His words alarmed the ORC club members with Akeno mutters, "Are you going to save her?"

"Why not?"

"But you have no reason to do that," Rias responds, "This happens in our territory. We should be the one handling this problem."

"But you guys have no concern with them, not to that extent," Gudako stares at her, "They have been eyeing us. They might as well try to kill us next. We have a lot more question for them."

"Besides," Gudao leans at her, "We might as well show you guys what we can do."

He then stands upward as he runs away from there, followed by others from his back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team finally reaches a sad-looking church that seems to be waiting its own demise with Scathach points her finger toward the place, "This is where they are right now."

Gudao nods as he turns toward her, "You stay here with Cu and take care of any enemy out here."

Signaling toward Tamamo, the two charging into the building, leaving the rest outside.

At that moment, two figures are seen flying toward them as a girl in blonde hair screams out at them, "Wh-who are you people!? How are you able to get past the bounded field!?"

Cu laughs out loud as he slams his stick onto the ground. At the edge of the curvy tip, opposite to the ground, symbols appear and disappear as he mentions, "Nothing is impossible with the help of rune magic!"

The two fallen angels ready with their spears as Scathach steps forward, "I have that too."

Two red spears appear within her hands as she throws them toward the two, catching them off guard with their light-based weapons shatter upon impact.

The two spears return back to their owners as she twirls them around, "I believe this is the point where you surrender yourself and let yourself be captured by us. I promise we won't kill you just yet."

"No!" the blonde one screams, "There is no way I am letting my chance of returning to heaven away just like that!"

She charges off toward them in anger, pulling out a lot of spears as she starts throwing them toward her targets.

The other one, the one in blue hair flies after her, calling her out, "Miltelt, wait!"

But then Cu steps forward, moving his free hand across the air with more symbols appear, this time shooting toward the blonde fallen. Another set of symbols just stays there, able to block off the spears from reaching them.

The fallen crashes onto the runes first, which ended up having her screaming in pain. The blue-haired fallen is horrified by this event, seeing how her teammate is burned alive by mere words.

Enraged, she screams out, "You mere humans think you can outwit us, fallen angels!?"

She also starts spamming light spears toward them, seems to have failed to learn from her partner's mistakes.

Scathach reminds her place, consecutively throwing her red spears toward the incoming projectiles, shattering all of them with no effort and less impact.

Within the scenery, Miltelt has already fell onto the ground, breathing heavily as her body shots out black smoke out of her.

Her eyes now glaring toward the three, focusing on the one that stays at the back, the girl in orange hair.

She needs to escape from there. There is no way she should die without seeing her father once more.

She charges forward, spins around the distracted team as flies close to the girl's back, ready to grab her and turn her into a hostage.

Reaching her back, Gudako quickly turns around as she shouts, " **Trace Enhance!"**

A bowie knife appears in her hand as she pushes it toward the incoming enemy, penetrating her skin right at the chest.

"GAAARRGGHH!"

The blonde fallen spews blood out of her, "Did you just… create a knife out of nothing!?"

Scathach finally notices of her as she turns around, holding her spear tight and jams it right into her chest as she is thrown away from there.

The blonde now stares at her blue-haired friend. Her hand shows forward, trying to reach out as she whispers to herself, "Kalawarner… help…"

 **"Soaring Spear of Piercing Death: GAE BOLG ALTERNATIVE!"**

Scathach throws another one as it goes straight toward her target, jamming another spear into the girl's heart, this time, effectively penetrating her.

She now lays there, not moving even an inch.

The other fallen, Kalawarner, looks a lot more horrified.

Who are these humans? How are they able to defeat one of them? This is impossible!

"YOU FOOLISH, ARROGANT WEAKLINGS!"

She is about to throw more spears, but Cu slams his stick onto the ground once more.

The whole atmosphere turns dark.

She can feel the air becomes hotter and hotter as she sees in front of her, a pillar of flame appears spinning around with wooden sticks appear within the flame, stacking themselves over and over.

She is now seeing something huge looming over her. She no longer feels the burning sensation, but instead fear and cowardice overwriting her previous feeling.

She sees a wooden giant figure now stands till near her, looking down at her.

 **"Cage of Scorching, Consuming Flames: WICKEEER MAAAAN!"**

Her heart tells her to just surrender herself, but he senses screams for her to run.

Kalawarner flies away from there, flapping her wings in a hurry.

But when she decides to turn her head around, she sees the giant wooden faceless figure is sliding on the ground, leaving a trail of flame as that thing moves close to her in just a moment.

"S-So fast!" she mutters, finding herself distracted.

This costs her a giant flaming fist right onto her, forcing her to plant herself onto the ground.

The giant disappears, as she now seeing the three approaching her as the one with purple hair mutters, "Don't worry, we just wish to ask some questions. We won't do you any harm."

But those glaring, bloodlust-filled eyes seem to be telling a different story.

Kalawarner breathes out as she closes her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SMASH!

Tamamo and Gudao jumps into the building through a newly made hole with the two now looking around, expecting an army to beat up.

Instead he sees a white-haired man looking at him, grinning toward him, "Just when I wish for an entertainment. It seems lady luck is truly by my side!"

The man eyeing each of them as he mutters, "You two aren't those shitty devils, but one of you seems interesting at best! This is going to be fun!"

"Ewww, no!" Tamamo growls at him, "I really don't like a pervert like you! You are so disgusting!"

"Well then, let me see what you can do! As an exorcist from church, let me help you seeing the Holy Spirit early!"

Gudao wonders, "You said that you came from a church, and yet you are acting like a crazy asshole off his meds? Are you sure you are not Kotomine Kirei during his younger days?"

"I have no idea who you are talking to right now! I am Freed Sellzen, and I am not gonna play around with you!"

Freed pulls out a sword made out of light as he charges forward, jumping high as he tries to strike Tammao down.

Fortunately, Tamamo pulls out her favorite mirror of Uka as she throws it toward him, letting him hitting the reflective side of the mirror.

He lands on the ground, distancing himself away as he pulls out his gun.

His bullets are shot but the mirrors are still there, floating and shielding the two.

"That is one hard mirror you got there!"

Tamamo ignores him as she pulls out a paper and throws it toward him, "Fiery Heaven!"

The man narrowly avoids the paper as it explodes upon contact, "Whoa there!"

He then runs forward, trying to strike an attack once more, but then the mirror flies near him, smashing him first, forcing him to be on guard.

Tamamo jumps close, throwing another paper toward him, "Frigid Heaven!"

The floor turns ice, trapping him. But he has his sword to free him as he now shooting her with his guns as he runs around.

The bullets keep on ricochet away from her as she holds the mirror forward.

The man then runs close to her once more, ready to strike her down this time.

But he couldn't even reach her as Gudao now moving close to him, shooting a beam from his finger point blank as he is now thrown to the side.

"Thanks, Master!" Tamamo speaks to him happily.

He nods as he mutters, "We still need to hurry up. The nun is in danger!"

"I see. Then, will you allow me to do _that?_ "

That? Noble Phantasm?

"We don't have much time! Just do it!"

Freed now stands up, screaming at him, "Just die already, you demon bitch!"

Tamamo nods at her master as she runs toward the crazy man, "Then!"

She gets close to him as she pushes her right foot right into his… spot…

Oh, no…

The fox girl then spins around as she kicks him again at the same spot and jumps away from there, before charging forward faster as she jumps high, shoving her foot right toward the same spot for the third time, **"GYOKUTENHOU!"**

The kick definitely pushes him off away from there, crashing onto the wall.

Gudao just stares at her, "Tamamo… that attack…"

"Don't worry, Master!" Caster turns toward him, grinning wide at him playfully, "I will never use that onto you! Now, let's go and save whoever needs to be saving!"

Freed now pulling himself off from the wall, struggling to stand up as he mutters, "You shitty fox…"

"Owh, this guy is quite persistent!"

The man, now having his crotch bleeding out, standing up as he laughs, "Do you know that there are hundreds of people down there? Can you even defeat all of them?"

"Simple!"

"Huh?" he glares at her.

Tamamo pulls out a lot more papers as she throws them all around her, all the while chanting, **"God who resides in Izumo, aesthetically certain, breath of the soul, residing in the mountains and watery heavens, Amaterasu. Let this freely become the proof of purification. Thy name is Weighted Stone of Tamamo. Become the sacred treasure, Mirror of Uka! Just kidding~!"**

As she speaks some of the aria of hers, the papers each becomes a huge ancient feudal gate called tori as the mirror now flies upward, turning into a huge ball of energy as she jumps onto it and slams it onto the ground. The ground shoots out pillars of light, surrounding her.

"Now that I have an unlimited prana, I can do this!" she exclaims as she jumps high, chanting some more, **"Frigid Heaven! Fiery Heaven!"**

Throwing some more papers around her, each of the papers now turning into either a huge icy ball or a huge fireball.

"Tamamo… that's…" Gudao mutters, horrified by what she is about to do next.

"That's bullshit!" Freed scream out in shock, "What kind of Sacred Gear is that!?"

"Owh?" she stares at him, "You think my mirror is a Sacred Gear?"

"It's not!?"

Rolling her eyes, Tamamo throws the balls one by one, reaching the ground as the building now explodes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rias and Akeno are now approaching what supposed to be a church, now seeing a huge crater.

The two is now in silenced as the redhead gasps out loud, "A-Akeno… that's…"

What the two are looking right now is a huge crater, with numerous icy spikes and burning bonfire all over the place. They can see that there are bodies all over the place, either stuck inside the ice, burn as a charcoal, or just outright dead.

The two lands see the twins and lands near them as the raven-haired comments, "Ara, ara~, isn't this quite overkill, Gudao-kun?"

He quickly points toward the fox girl beside him, who scratches her head sheepishly, "I think I've overestimated the exorcists here. Clearly I don't need to use the full extent of my mirror."

Her mirror is now laying on her lap, which Akeno is now noticing it, "Th-that's… That's the Yata no Kagami!"

Rias turns toward her queen, "You knew of that?"

"Yes. It is one of the Three Sacred Treasure of Japan! I have seen a sculpture of it when I was little. But isn't those three are in possession of Amaterasu herself?"

Rias now looks at the fox, "Then… why do you have that?"

"Don't look at me like that!? This mirror has been mine for quite some time!"

Gudao mutters, "Can we please talk about something else? Like what are we going to do with this nun over here?"

He points toward the girl close to Gudako right now.

Rias now approaching her, "This must be Asia Argento. How is she?"

The female Tomiya responds, "She's fine. Tamamo's attack is too much that none of the exorcists are able to completely pull her Sacred Gear out of her. Though, I have no idea where the leader went to. She just disappears."

The redheaded devil speaks up with a smile, "You can hand her over to me. We will be taking over her from now on."

Gudao glares at her, "Don't turn her into a devil."

"It's depends on her."

Akeno suddenly speaks up, looking somewhere else, "What… are you going to do with her?"

Her face loses her smile as she is now staring straight toward Kalawarner, who is tied up and now sitting beside Cu and Scathach.

Gudako mutters, "Interrogation is in order. I would like to learn more about the fallen angels and who she is working with."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere else, a different fox lady in white kimono is now staring toward an orb. Her teeth are clenched hard as she growls in anger.

The man in red enters the hall and is quickly alarmed by her, "Amaterasu, your animal features are showing up."

She did not respond to him.

"Amaterasu? What are you looking at?"

She grumbles, "Somewhere, somehow… somebody is using Yata no Kagami out there…"

"Sis, even I know that's impossible. The Three Sacred Treasures are with still with us. We have never given those to anyone."

"Still…" she still growls, "I can feel it. Somebody with my signature energy is using a magic similar to mine, even using something similar to the mirror."

"Your signature? Don't tell me one of your facets is reincarnated again? Amaterasu, don't you learn lesson already?"

"It's Tamamo… it should be… it's similar to hers more than mine…"

She then walks away from there, leaving the man dumbfounded, "Sis, wait!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere different, in a dark room, a man covered in black robe is seen standing in there. His eyes, or where his eyes are supposed to be, are looking at a girl in skimpy leather outfit.

The door then opens up as another man enters the place, "You're kidding me!"

"What?" the man in robe responds to him, letting out his indifferent tone.

"Why did you saved that fallen!?" the guest points toward the girl, "She isn't supposed to be survived!"

"Those two aren't supposed to be in this world, and yet you let them walk around the earth either way."

"Those two are Masters. They are here because we called them here."

"Then make her a Master. She's going to rejoice this."

The guest sighs, scratching his brown hair, "There's no stopping you, is it?"

The man in robe scoffs, looking away, "Have you chosen our Ruler?"

"Already did that. The problem is she won't appear in any form other than what she currently has, which isn't Ruler-like."

"Then just summon her in that form."

"You don't understand. To summon her in that form, we do not just cross into the Throne of Heroes, but we actually have to cross to the other world and pull her out of there."

"Problem?"

"She's in Avalon."

 **Chapter end for now.**

 **Sorry with how this chapter is so bad. Truthfully, I never like this arc. Not to mention I was rushing to write this chapter before, so not much happens here.**

 **I promise that next chapter will have a more stable pacing… I wish…**

 **Next should be the start of the Raiser Arc, with Gudako as a focus. Go decide who will get to kick Raiser's ass!**

 **Gudao's team:**

 **Saber- ?**

 **Lancer- Scathach**

 **Archer- ?**

 **Rider- ?**

 **Caster- Tamamo no Mae**

 **Assassin- ?**

 **Berserker- ?**

 **Gudako's team:**

 **Saber- ?**

 **Lancer- ?**

 **Archer- ?**

 **Rider- ?**

 **Caster- Cu Chulainn**

 **Assassin- ?**

 **Berserker- ?**

 **Misc Servants (no team)- ?**

 **Comments answering section:**

 **Joaco14jc: I have no idea what do you mean by Alter Ego being not canon. Nothing is non-canon when it comes to Throne of Heroes. That thing has been throwing any fandom's facts out of the window. That's pretty much saying that Mysterious Heroine X is not a thing, which is actually happens one time, even being refer to at some point in FGO. Besides, Sakura Five has been leaked by datamine and set to appear in FGO.**

 **Kinunatzs the Eternal: Scathach in Type Moon Ace is her in Celtic myth. Doesn't have much difference there.**

 **Drow79: I think the problem with me is that I didn't know how to describe it. I can imagine fighting scenes, but trying to describe words by words just sounds hard for me.**


	4. A Hummingbird calling himself A Phoenix

A Hummingbird calling himself A Phoenix

Somewhere else in an unknown realm, the Celt's Goddess of Death and Destruction is seen walking into a bar, slowly approaching a lone, muscular man busy with his drink, gulping the beer of his with content shown on his face.

The man finally notices of the lady slowly approaching him as he calls out to her, "Ah, Morrigan! Welcome home. How is your investigation going on?"

"Lugh," she leans close to him, "We need to talk."

"Then talk! I have more than enough time to spare. It's not like us Celt mythologies have anybody worshipping us as of-"

The man's face slowly disappears as he tilts his head, clearly looking past her, "Hello, Dagda. Fancy meeting you here."

Morrigan quickly turns around, now seeing another man appears before them. She also takes notice of a female Asian person in white kimono, quickly recognizing her face, "Amaterasu?"

She smiles, hearing her name being called out, "Great to know that my name is still known even for other pantheon. How are you today, Morrigan?"

"I am fine. May I know why you are here in Ireland?"

The goddess of death has an idea why she would be here. This must be because of her and Scathach lurking around in Shinto's territory, though if that's just the case, she should have just asked her, so wh-

Owh, no… she must have forgotten about this. How easy for her to even forget this? The Shinto's Sun Goddess sensed Tamamo no Mae being summoned! That should be it!

Dagda speaks up, having his eyes lock at the two deities, "I've heard from Amaterasu of how you, Morrigan and the witch, Scathach has been lurking around her place without her knowing it."

"That?" Morrigan wonders, "That's just one of my curiosities. We've recently sensed energy similar to Lugh's spear, Brionac near Japan. I had to look it up and bring along Scathach with me just in case."

"And you didn't even try to inform me of this?" Amaterasu expresses her discomfort as she glares at her.

"If anything bad were to happen, a war may break up between us. I'd rather not give off even a slight of doubt on that not happening. Though, that's just one of those artificial Sacred Gears Azazel has been cooking up, and that's just an imperfect one."

"I see," she nods, "Is there anything else you hide from me?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay then," Amaterasu lets out a sigh of relief, "I guess I was just overreacting. You're right, Azazel has been spotted flying around the place lately. I have no what's that crow is up to now. Then, I shall take my leave."

She walks away from there, leaving the three as Dagda is about to move as well, "Let us hoping that you are telling the truth here."

He sends them a sharp glare before walking away from there.

Morrigan watches them as they carefully disappear from the pub before quickly turns toward Lugh, "We _need_ to talk; alone."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gudako walks down of the stairs, looking around the house.

She feels like something is missing today.

The room just feels so… quiet.

She keeps on walking and walking as she now reaches the kitchen, where someone usually stays there to cook something up.

Her brother is there, helping out a fox girl as she happily cooks something on the stove while humming what could have misinterpreted as an anime song.

Gudao notices of her as he greets, "Good morning."

She only nods, before asking something, "Where're Cu and Scathach?"

"They are back in the Land of Shadows right now. They've left early this morning."

"Why? I thought she hates that place?"

"They were using the other Scathach's castle to interrogate that fallen angel we caught before. She said that there are a lot of things they could use for that purpose."

Gudako lets out a small chuckle, "She's not going to survive that, huh?"

"Knowing Lancer, I don't think she's going to be dead. But of course, not without a cost."

The orange-haired girl now tilts her head, "Strange, I thought she rarely cares about human lives?"

"That would be what this world's Scathach would think of. Our Scathach is totally different."

She keeps on tilting her head before shrug as she happily walks away, "It's my turn to summon a Servant!"

"Good luck!" her brother shouts as she walks out of the kitchen and going straight into the basement.

Gudako now reaches the circle as she kneels down, mumbling, "Say… who I should call for today? Saber? Archer? Berserker maybe?"

Now putting her hand onto the summoning circle, she pours her prana in there as it slowly brightens up.

She is heard mumbling, "Now I am hoping if a samurai can help train me in sword fighting skills…"

The circle erupts with a huge blow shoots out of there, slowly as a figure appears out of the circle, starting with a dark pink skirt-like clothing follows by a pink kimono appearing, ending with pink hair with a black bow at the back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within a huge castle, a man wearing a haori of light blue and white is walking at a corridor, sighing as he mumbles to himself, "He really is a bit too lax, now that his wife isn't around at this moment. Seriously, how is he a Maou?"

He suddenly stops his movement.

From his annoyed facial slowly changes to a sudden shock, to his muscle feeling tensed, his eyes wildly looks around as he mutters, "What is this… feeling?"

This Knight has no idea, but he felt like as if his body is reacting to something… familiar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the blow disappears, Gudako pulls her head up, now seeing her new Servant, "Wah, I actually summoned Souji Okita! I am awesome!"

The newcomer sweat drops when she sees the person in front of her acting like a child as she chuckles slowly, "I was about to ask you if you are my Master as a formality, but it seems there is no need for that. Yes, I am Souji Okita, Servant Saber, at your duty!"

"Great! Then I assumed you've already know where we are right now?" her Master stands up, smiling at her.

She nods, "We are in a different world, right? I was given this knowledge thanks to the Throne of Heroes."

"Cool! Then, we are going to school together!"

"E-eh?" she is silenced by her Master's sudden words as her right hand is grabbed and she is pulled out of there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You got to be kidding me…"

Lugh massages his temple, mumbling words as he continues, "Do you even have any idea how serious this is?"

"I know," Morrigan nods.

"A pair of siblings capable of summoning an immortal witch from a different timeline, Shinto's sun goddess and my dead son isn't something that should be taken lightly."

"I know."

"That is seriously breaking all balance in this world! What are you going to do about this, Morrigan!?"

"I do not know."

"Is that all you can say!? Shouldn't you be stopping them? What if they summoned more? Who knows who else are they calling out to their side?"

Morrigan sighs, "I should be stopping them, but I don't think I should."

"Care to tell me why?"

She now glares straight toward the Celt's God of Sun, "They told me how they are here in search of something. I would like to see what that thing is."

"Is that one of your curiosities?"

The two turns their head to the side of the dim-lighted room as their eyes widen to see a familiar figure slowly appears before them with a mirror flying around her.

"A-Amaterasu!?" Lugh startles, muttering out loud, "When did-? How-?"

The Shinto's Sun Goddess stares at her mirror as she catches it midair, "That's the power of Yata no Kagami. I have been you from the beginning. Now, how about you two continue? I would love to listen to this as well."

The two sun-based deities are now looking at the only non-sun deity there, as she changes her sight, looking at Lugh and turns back toward Amaterasu.

Giving up any sort of resistance she has in her mind the moment before, she takes a deep breath as she mutters, "I just wish you two could help me covering them up."

The Japanese goddess scoffs, "You were going to ask an outside god for something that happens in my domain?"

"I… I was afraid of your reaction if you were to know that a facet of you is now roaming the Earth…"

"You should be scared!" Amaterasu now increasing her tone, "I am not just Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun! I can split up to nine different facets of mine and Tamamo no Mae is my biggest regret. While she is by far the best avatar I have, her obsession of 'being a wife' is the one that brings her downfall!"

"I-is she…"

"She's currently sleeping in me right now. I have been letting her in that state ever since I took her soul from the Killing Stone, and I do not intend for her to wake up just to do the same thing again! But now that a human is playing god and even dare to summon her… I will pay them a visit!"

She quickly disappears as soon as she finishes her words, with Morrigan stands up in a hurry.

The goddess of destruction turns toward Lugh, "Please, just do anything to cover this up. We both know that only you from the Celt mythology that anybody can trust. Dagda has way too many prides in him and Danu is neutral right now."

She runs out of the room, leaving Lugh as he slumps down onto the table before him.

…

…

"Two youngsters capable of summoning heroes from the past… What in the world is going on here?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Okita Soujiro Fujiwara no Harumasa is just a normal human from a samurai family, born and living near the end of the Edo period._

 _But that is all changed following Souji's life after moving to Kyoto._

 _Under the new name Okita Souji Fujiwara no Kaneyoshi, she becomes a founding member and the captain of the first unit of the Shinsengumi, a special police force organized by the Bakufu, or the military government, though the team itself is feared as a band of swordsman._

 _Souji herself, as the only female swordsman ready to combat any threat at any time, found herself taken a liking to fashionable Japanese clothing after trying to conceal her Shinsengumi uniform under them._

 _This samurai may have been feared by men as a genius swordsman; she is loved by kids and quite fond of them, mostly seen by all of her spending her time playing with the kids around Kyoto._

 _But what stands between this lovely girl in mid-teens and her life as a soldier till the end is tuberculosis, taking her life bits by bits, rendering her incapable of fighting alongside the Shinsengumi to the bitter end._

 _This is her regret, and her failure as one._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gudako just sits at her desk, watching her phone as the recap of Souji's life plays in front of her.

Beside her, Gudao mutters, calling her out, "Why would you bring your Saber here?"

"I just thought that she might want to come and see how the life of the current Japanese school students works. The only time she has been summoned into the war other than the time travelling Grand Order is an alternate timeline where Japan won World War 2 and during that one time senpai fought against numerous comical version of Nobunaga Oda."

Sakura Saber, who is standing right behind her, smiling wide, "I thank you for that Master, though you shouldn't go your way of doing this. My only wish is to fight alongside till the end."

"It's fine. I want you to enjoy the time you have. The fight will come eventually."

She then glares toward Gudao, "What about you?"

Her brother sighs, as a silhouette of Tamamo standing close to his back is seen from her eyes, blinking once before disappearing, "After calling her out yesterday at the ORC, she decides to tag along to the school from now on."

The fox girl's voice is heard exclaiming, "I shall never let those shameless hussies getting close to my Master!"

He sighs again as Gudako chuckles, "Wow, tough to be you."

Her brother glares at her, "I wish you get Kiyohime for Berserker."

Gudako froze, whispering as loud only him, his fox "wife" and her samurai can hear, "Let's not cross that line…"

The two suddenly hear a voice comments on something, "Hyoudou, did you hear that? We are going to have a new student in this class! I heard she is a foreign beauty!"

Issei and his duo non-trustworthy friends are now conversing on the topic of a new student in that class.

Seriously, why is he still hanging around with those two? They beat him up and spread bad rumors about him on regular basis just because Issei is now part of the ORC. What kind of friends are they?

Gudako did not see how Issei is being piled up with those two as perverts of the school just because he is honest with his interest.

Maybe he has no choice of friends? Seeing how this school has way too many girls than boys, and some boys are just… goody two shoes like that new member of the student council she heard of or just someone unsociable like Yuto, maybe that's why?

Gudako now turns toward Gudao, who looks disinterested with the three's conversation. If only her brother can be friendly to Issei…

But that sounds impossible if he doesn't seem too keen on making friends. Seriously, the only person he has ever talked to daily is her. That's all because they are on the same page on what they are doing right now.

Dammit, dad! It's because of you that Gudao inherited your problem!

"Class, we have a new student from a foreign country."

She didn't realized how their teacher is already here, finally snapped out of her narration inside her head.

Gudako eyes at this new student; a blonde as she mutters, "Ah, it's her…"

The girl bows at the students of that class as she speaks up politely, "My name is Asia Argento. It is nice to be in this class."

"Wow, a blonde beauty!" one of the boys compliment.

She then continues, "I am living with Issei Hyoudou right now."

"WHAT!?" and now the compliments turn to hate, with the target changes.

Then, the day goes by, just another day in Kuoh Academy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the end of the last class is now here, as usual all of them are packing up to go their respective ways as of now.

Though Gudako mutters, "We should get going to the Occult Research Club now."

Gudao stares at her, "Are you seriously joining that club?"

Tamamo nods in anger, "Master's correct, Gudako-chan. That boobies club should be avoided at all cost!"

"Why not? They are our connections to whatever world they are living in. We are practically lost without them," Gudako responds to them, "Also, you shouldn't worry about my brother, Tamamo. The only way for him to suddenly become interested in breasts is when he gets possessed by a pervert spirit."

"You sound like you wished for that to happen."

Gudako just smiles as she looks around her, "Ah, Saber is still outside."

"Outside?" Tamamo springs the question, "You let her go outside?"

The female Master nods, "It's boring to be in the school for a long time, so I told her that she can walk around the place. She also told me that I can call her anytime I wish to."

"No wonder I didn't see her around during lunch break…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Souji Okita is amazed with the current state of her home country.

She sees so many things have changed ever since her death long time ago. It amazes her even if this knowledge has been foretold by the Throne of Heroes prior to coming here.

"Seeing how Japan has become a great country all by himself, it makes me think of how Ryoma Sakamoto is correct in his approach of wanting to bring down the shogunate. This country didn't even have one right now, all now Japan has become one of the leading countries."

Being a dwarf in this gigantic, alien land makes her heart feeling excited.

The strict cop from the Edo period has been turned into a child as she gets excited every time she sees something that amazes her. She wears the same smile of amazement for the rest of the day.

Sakura Saber finally stops her venture when her eyes sees the sun and her shadow, "It's evening already. Shouldn't Master and Gudao-sama finish with their school already?" a thought appears inside her mind, "Ah, she said that they are going to return home late. Maybe I should return back to the school and accompany her?"

Now reaching the school gate, she turns into her invisible astral form as she walks past some of the students unnoticed, moving straight as she now reaches the field.

Her eyes wander as she notices the two Masters and Gudao's Caster walking toward the ORC building, "Ah, Ma-"

Wha-?

…

…

…!

This cold… air…

Souji quickly turns her whole body around.

What was that? There is something around here…

Something is making her feels uneasy.

This feeling… it feels cold… and somehow she is familiar with this feeling, but what is it?

Turning back to the three, her face turns serious as she runs forward, opposite to her original destination.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Not hearing any words, Gudako did what most people will do; barging in without any permission, "Hello, eve- owh, my."

As the three have entered the room, they are now feasted their eyes with the appearances of the additional blonde man and fourteen girls of different sizes, shapes and possibly ethnicities standing opposite to Rias and her peerages, which somehow has Asia in it.

Owh, and there is also a silver-haired maid that has the word 'Danger' around her.

Tamamo comments on this scenery first, letting the door behind her close first, "Master, I am sensing a visual novel protagonist before us."

Gudako shakes her head slightly, "Nah, I think he is that one guy who will do NTR to everybody if you ever reached the Bad Ending."

The blonde glares at them for a bit before turning back his attention toward Rias, "Who are they? More of your peerage?"

"Nope!" Gudako quickly responds, "We're just here to join the club for no apparent reason other than to pester her about the Rating Games."

Gudao quickly turns toward her in confusion, "Wait, that's what we're doing here?"

"Why do you think we're joining this club?"

"To gain allies to save the world?"

"How?"

He is going to answer that, but she probably has a lot more answers prepared in case he did.

The silver-haired maid stares at them, watching them as if she is a theorist doing her research on movies as she speaks up to the three, "You two are normal human, right?"

Gudako now mutters, "So?"

"Nothing," she turns her eyes away, now looking at Rias and the blonde man.

The blonde man grins wide like a true asshole as he speaks up to the red head, "A human joining your club but not your peerage? That's quite sad of you, Rias. Maybe you're not popular enough? You might as well just marry me and join my popularity!"

"I've told you so many times, Riser! We are not going to get married!"

"Really? Because last time I checked, our parents are the one that decided that!"

Gudako scoffs out loud, making all eyes are now toward her as she rolls her eyes, "Wow, arranged marriage? Seeing the number of harem you got behind there, I would've assumed you don't need to stoop as low as arranged marriage to get married. Or those lovely ladies of yours also arranged by your dear mommy and daddy?"

Riser now turns his body toward her, "Owh, we have a court jester here."

"Court jester? Did you come from old timey Britain or what? Please don't tell me this whole time you have been living inside your home, not walking out of there like a pompous brat your face speaks off?"

This somehow ticks the blonde man, but Gudako isn't finished yet, "Is our dear Risey just steps out of his home? Owh, mommy is so proud that our baby Risey has grown up for so long! Feels like it's just yesterday that Risey cries for not getting milk from mommy!"

Akeno and Rias try so hard to cover their laughters, especially the president since she is at the front of her team. Issei just… fall off onto the floor for some particular reason.

But Tamamo just outright laughs at the guy right on his face; no restrain equipped. She holds her chuckling Master's arm tight as she tries not to fall off.

Riser growls at her, "You human have the nerve to big talk to me like that. Do you even know who I am? I am Riser Phenex, a member of one of the most powerful clans of the 72 pillars."

"Phenex? Like the bird?" Gudako raises her eyebrow, "Owh, so you are a roasted chicken then."

"What did you just called Riser-sama, you cur!?" one of the ladies behind him screams as the ladies now turning their attention toward the three.

"Sorry," Gudako shakes her head sheepishly, "I didn't meant to say that. I meant to say burnt chicken, since you are a _spoiled_ brat and all."

"You bitch!" a girl with dark blue hair jumps out of the team, now holding a stick with a cloth wrap at the end as she goes to stab Gudako straight on.

"Saber!" the orange-haired Master quickly presses her phone's screen as a circle appears before her.

Souji, with her eyes filled with an eye of a steel-hearted samurai, jumps out of circle, and in just a second, slashing the stick with a right slash, splitting it into two as she pulls the sword, closely reaching the neck of the girl before stopping midway.

The bluenette froze in that place. Her eyes started shaking as her focus is now toward the blade.

Riser sees this and clearly isn't taking this lightly, as he steps forward and is about to strike her with his fist, but her eyes showing that she notices of his movement.

In just a blink, she is already beside him, having the blade of hers close to his neck instead.

He reacts similar as one of his ladies, now hearing some of them muttering, "So fast…"

Riser grins, "Whoever you are, you must have not known of me before. I am an immortal Phenex. I can never be killed."

Sakura Saber glares at him sharply, not changing her serious face, responds to him, "Then, you don't mind if I cut you so many times, right?"

"Enough!"

The room suddenly feels heavy as they turn toward the maid, as her eyes glare even sharper than Souji's looking at both of them.

Riser quickly backs down as the bluenette returns to his side.

Souji jumps back toward Gudako, turning toward her, "Master, are you fine?"

"I am. Thanks, Souji."

The maid glares at the pink-haired samurai for a moment before ignoring her, now looking at the arrogant blonde guy, "You are to refrain from attacking anybody in this room or outside."

"Understood…" he sighs.

Gudako shakes her head, "You spoke as if you are a noble man, but in the end you are just nothing but an ash that used to be a chicken, huh?"

She now stares straight toward him, "How about this? A Rating Game; your peerage against mine. Losers listen to the winners' demands."

The maid turns toward her, "Your peerage?"

The female Master now smiles as she steps forward, tapping Souji's shoulder, "This samurai here is my Saber. I can show you the rest if you agree to my term and condition."

The bird now scoffs with his stupid smirk on, "Are you sure? I can just ask you to do _anything_ , you know?"

He has his eyes carefully examining the ladies from the magi side, clearly creeping them out.

But Gudako manages to hold her smile, "There is also this aspect where I can ask _you_ anything too."

The maid now speaks up, "Then, tell us the type of environment you want for the match and we'll have it ready for you in a couple of days."

Gudako is about to say 'it doesn't really matter to me', but a thought across her mine as she steps close to her. Her lips whisper to her, which somehow takes quite some time as she steps back, "Can it be done?"

"Understood. We will prepare it as close as your request is."

"It's settled then," she moves back to her side, looking at Riser, "See you in a few days, fried chicken."

The man gives off one last scoff as him and his team along with the maid simply disappears from others' sight.

Gudao turns toward Rias, "She's not just a maid, isn't she?"

Rias is seen rubbing her head as she turns toward him, "She is Grayfia Lucifuge, my family's maid."

Really?

The redheaded girl changes the topic, "What are you going to do now? Riser is known as one of those peerages that won so many times before. They may not be the best, but his peerage is quite strong."

The orange-haired girl smirks, "They can't really handle a hero, let alone three of them."

"Three?" Yuto springs a question, "You are sending only three of your peerage?"

"Three plus me, yes."

"That's a suicide!"

She still has her positive with her, "Maybe it's about time this world learns of the might of Throne of Heroes."

Rias's peerage is petrified by her words, not knowing how to react to this.

Gudao looks at her as she turns back at them, but then turns back at his sister, "Don't tell me that's our team's name?"

"Better idea?"

He couldn't say yes to that.

Yuto has his attention toward Souji, "That speed of yours… it is impressive."

"Thank you, young man. I am honored to have someone appraise my skill as such," she gives him a warm smile.

Issei steps close to them, asking them, "So, who is this beauty you got here?"

"I am Souji Okita, Saber of Master Gudako's Throne of Heroes."

Gudao facepalms, "Oh god, we are going to stuck with that, huh?"

Rias, Akeno and Koneko seems shocked, hearing her name. Yuto on the other hand starts opening his mouth, "Sh-Shisho?"

"Eh?" Souji seems confused by this, "Why are you all shocked? And why do you called me your teacher?"

Rias moves close to her, "Are you Souji Okita's descendant?"

"That again?" Gudako mumbles with annoyance.

Souji is still confused by her words, "Why would you ask that?"

"Because Souji Okita is my brother's Knight. He is also Kiba's teacher."

Souji somehow becomes happy from this revelation, "Really? I would love to meet him one day!"

The ORC members are now dumbfounded, with Issei and Asia could not react to whatever nonsense is going on right now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Minutes earlier]

Souji Okita is running around the school's yard. Her feet keep on dragging her toward places, all based on her instinct.

"What is this strange feeling?" Souji mumbles to herself, "It feels like a strong, demonic presence here. But I didn't see anything at all."

Her eyes wildly looking all over the place, in search for whatever causing this nausea feeling she is feeling as of now.

But then she stops, hearing a voice in her head.

 _'Saber, scare away this douche and his harem away!'_

A circle appears below her as she grits her teeth.

She will find whoever or whatever makes her feel this alarmed, but first she has a work to be done.

Her body disappears from there, now leaving the yard empty.

Not really empty, as behind a building near the field, a dark-skinned figure in black and red outfit with white hair just stands there before walking away and disappears as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, a group of bat-winged people can be seen flocking around in a desert somewhere on this world.

Each of them seems to be focusing on something on the ground, as they seem fond of kneeling down and touching the ground with their hands.

"You shouldn't be checking out things you didn't know of. It's too dangerous to be around unknown things."

The devils quickly have their attention toward somewhere unknown, looking for the voice that echoes all over the location.

Without any warning, beams of arrows started raining onto them, spilling each of their blood one by one.

No survivors recorded that night.

Though, it doesn't matter for this cloaked figure, who appears suddenly in the midst of the corpses.

An old man in black clothing pops up out of nowhere, looking around with a grin on his face, "Isn't this is a bit too overkill, hero?"

"Shut up, Zelretch. You are the one who summoned me here."

"On the contrary, I am not the one who brings you here. Surprising, I know. But something appears in this world before; something that's not supposed to be here."

The old man kneels down, now inspecting the ground. His eyes see how the ground has two sides of it; a side of the normal ground made of earth, and the other side which shines like a crystal.

"It seems we got ourselves a lot more problems than I've expected…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This strange land can be described as a huge field of grass and flowers, breezing through the wind.

Within this land, two figures can be seen sitting on the ground, enjoying the scenery with content. It is as if both of these people have found themselves an inner peace; a utopia perfect for them.

This is indeed an everlasting peace for these two lovers.

Unless, of course, an unknown person barging into this heaven through a black spiraling hole that appeared in the midair.

The two are alerted by this with the red-haired man jumps off from the ground, pulling out a black and white blades right into his hand.

"I come in peace," the newcomer jumps out of the hole, now landing onto the ground.

The man seems silenced for a moment, looking around as he mutters, "So, this is Avalon. I thought afterlife would be a bit grander than this."

The blonde female in that place stands up, looking straight at him.

The man notices her killing intentions and quickly speaks up to her, "I am here not for a fight or anything. I am here to ask you to be the Ruler of the new war, Artoria Pendragon."

 **That's it for today.**

 **Wow, this story is, by far, the only story with the numbers of followers and favorites in two digits. Granted, I have been playing safe by making original stories before, so that's a given.**

 **Not to mention, the numbers of suggestions you guys gave me… I've regretted my decision of asking you guys. There are just way too many suggestions and I WANT TO CHOOSE ALL OF THEM!**

 **By now, I've decided the position for the Sabers, Assassins and Gudako's Archer. Meaning there are still Gudao's Archer, Riders and Berserkers yet to be filled.**

 **It should be like that, except you guys gave way too many suggestions that I've decided to play around with something that will appear right after Excalibur Arc. Starting from erm… Vali Arc? Three Factions Arc? Whatever that arc is called (the official names are all Oppai here and Oppai there; somebody isn't very creative in arc naming), will be fused with an aspect from Fate. At least, until Salomon Raid event finishes.**

 **Why am I doing that? Because the only truly competent villain in DxD is Loki, and he isn't all that impressive, at least not the canon him.**

 **Now, here's your chance to tell me which Servants should appear. Further details will be revealed after the end of Riser Arc.**

 **Gudao's team:**

 **Saber- ?**

 **Lancer- Scathach**

 **Archer- ?**

 **Rider- ?**

 **Caster- Tamamo no Mae**

 **Assassin- ?**

 **Berserker- ?**

 **Gudako's team:**

 **Saber- Souji Okita**

 **Lancer- ?**

 **Archer- ?**

 **Rider- ?**

 **Caster- Cu Chulainn**

 **Assassin- ?**

 **Berserker- ?**

 **Misc Servants (no team)- ?**

 **Comment Answering Section**

 **MaxHD2490- That's like the whole reason why I brought up Alter Ego. The fact that they are comprised of goddess will pretty much forcing the pantheons to do something at least.**

 **Student- Dammit, I want to put Nobunaga in here too… That's why I proposed that in the A/N up there.**

 **CrimsomOverlord- Mashu is definitely going to be in here. She's pretty much everyone (who played/watched/followed FGO)'s waifu at this point.**

 **Jack vile Ripper- Owh god… David… He is the Issei of Fate. I like it.**


	5. Heroes versus Devils

Heroes versus Devils

(Warning: Since first arc of Fate Grand Order is officially finished, this story can be considered as after that part of the game. Still AU though, since I'm not sure what the second arc is going to be. Still, every info dump here will refer to the end of FGO's first arc, so spoilers on high alert, everyone!)

"What have you done!?"

Right now, Gudako is sheepishly rubbing the back of her head as she is looking at the two Celt's figures and the two Servants looking at them as she is surrounded by her brother and the rest of the Servants.

Three of those who stare at her are emitting black aura with the intention of doing some inexplicable stuff to her if she were to give them an unwanted answer.

Morrigan screams at her, "You were supposed to keep yourself hidden, not expose yourself for everybody to see! Do you have any idea what will go wrong if everything were to be known about you guys? The fallen angels will definitely go and look for you for powers! The devils and the angels will hunt you down for disrupting the balance of heaven and hell! The pantheons? They are most definitely going to wage war against your kind for even dare to challenge their authorities and stuff like that!"

D-Scathach interrupts her, "Personally, I think the pantheons will definitely give you hell. They are easily the most easily triggered faction no matter what excuse you have for them. Most of them are all unsociable deities, typically isolating themselves from others for no reason. Having one of their dead heroes being revived under humans sure won't spell well with them no matter what."

Scathach interrogates her, "Gudako, how about you tell us your reasoning for doing this. Choose your words wisely or your position as my Master's sister won't save you from your imminent death."

Gudao just stares at his other half. He is somewhat impressed by how she is completely unfazed by the death glares of the goddess of death and the undying witches. He would have just gives in to them in just a snap of fingers.

Gudako somehow has dropped her smiling face, now looking at them with a serious face, "Chaldea's secondary priority is to investigate any anomalies within any singularities and try to correct them. The fact that we were sent here in the first place is the proof the existence of such anomaly. But so far we have no idea what that is."

D-Scathach wonders, "What does that got to do with your involvement in Rating Games?"

"The way the devils' Evil Pieces system almost as close as how we summon our Servants. Our summoning circle may have been acting randomly before, but there are certain patterns used by the Masters in selecting their own Servants. They can summon them based on the catalyst prepared, or by using the Masters' own personalities and matching them with the Servants'. Also, during the summoning process, the Servants will be put into a container that we called as 'classes'."

She concludes, "In a way, the Master-Servant and the Evil Piece is similar which the Masters or the Kings select their subordinates and put them into certain containers; the chess pieces and the classes. That similarity is enough for us to wonder if the anomaly is related to the Rating Games."

Scathach tries to piece this information, "So, you wished to join the Rating Games if you were able to defeat Riser Phenex? And with that you can find this anomaly and investigate it?"

The female Master nods happily, "Since we appeared here in the devil's territory, and Rating Games is a big thing among them, that might as well be the case. Our senpai had gone through different singularities and anomalies and every time, they are pulled right into whatever events happening at that moment. It's just so happen that we both ended up with a worse mission with no clue what's in here."

Cu finally speaks up, "Still, sixteen people against two Servants? They may not be heroes, but they are devils with various abilities of who knows what. I don't think we can win that easily."

"That is why I am going to try and summon one more Servant into the mix!"

Gudako now cheerfully walks into the basement, with Gudao follows her from behind.

Souji chuckles suddenly, gaining everyone's attention.

She realizes it as she simply answers, "That Riser guy wanted to get married to a friend of Master, but he is a creepy man with so many females with him already. She just wanted to help her friend."

"Friend? That is new for them to have a friend."

Scathach now turns toward Cu, who just spoke of those words as she asks him, "Cu, you are originally summoned here along with them. That means you have known them longer than any of us. What are they like?"

Cu tries to gives a deep think, muttering, "I don't really know any of them that close before. I do know that they are among the first few new recruits for the Master-Servant programs after the Chaldea has finally been built back from the ground up, following the fight at Solomon's Temple. My previous Master, their senior used to converse them in a daily basis, but he told us, his Servants that he felt as if the twins have something they are hiding. Though, that could have been him in his part."

"What about you? What do you think about them?"

"Gudako is a really cheerful one, and she sometimes plays around with all the staffs and other recruits. Gudao, on the other hand, is really quiet and doesn't really like speaking to anybody. Other than that, I don't really know anything about these two. The higher-ups are the one that do the background checks, so only they know their origins."

Tamamo scratches her head, annoys by this, "It doesn't really matter to me if we were to be exposed. Even if Amaterasu will appear and try to kill me, I won't back down from my own duty; being a loving wife to my Master!"

"Okita-san too!" Souji follows up, "I will fight by my Master's side no matter what!"

Scathach sighs, "You know my answer, other me. Even if I have slay gods before, if it is my Master's will, I will follow that human's words."

Morrigan is really annoyed by this, "You guys are making this a lot more complicated. It seems the favor I asked Lugh will go to waste."

Cu now turns toward the goddess, "What do you asked my father for?"

"I asked him to help cover up any activities you guys are doing as of now, in case other factions started to get suspicious. But it seems all of this was just thrown out of the window."

Cu smirks, now putting his head onto his hand as his elbow rests at the edge of the couch, "Stop it, you are just going to make strain both him and Dagda. Those two are already not in the same page, how about not tearing those two apart."

D-Scathach mumbles, "Still, exposing yourself to the public eye…"

Scathach interrupts her, "A pride-less archer once told me how it is better to expose yourself to the enemy rather than wandering around in the shadow without any guidance or clue."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't think mom is going to approve whatever you are planning," Gudao mumbles, looking at how Gudako is checking the circle out.

Her voice is then heard responding to him, "It's fine. We are in the rebellious state."

"I think we already past that long ago."

Gudako suddenly sits on the ground on her knees, looking down. Her face shows an emotion that is rare for her to show; sadness and regret.

Whatever makes her feel that way is surely bothering her as of now, "Ne, Gudao."

"What is it?"

She slowly turns around, staring straight toward her other half, "What do you think mom and dad will say if they saw us right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think they ever approve of us joining the Chaldea. Mom never liked us involving with this kind of stuff. She even messed up your magic crest."

Gudao chuckles, "Yeah. She was trying to be a good magus, as she claimed, but then she decided at the last minute to bail out from that, and wanting to be a good mother instead, thus why we have half of them each."

The male then squint his eyes, clearly annoyed by something, "Good thing she do that, because you have a better potential in magecraft than I ever was. You learn Projection better and you even master your own elemental. I have been a fighter more than I am a magus ever since I was small, so giving me the crest won't be a good thing."

Gudako pouts, "It's because you are so bad at magecraft that she wants you to get a boost with the crest. She shouldn't have breaks that into halves!"

Gudao clenches his fist as he moves close to her.

SMACK!

"Ow…" the orange-haired girl just rubs her head.

Gudao screams at him, "Like we have no idea what you're trying to do. You were going to ask for aunt's magic crest instead. You know how dangerous that thing is! What if bad things ever happened to you because of those… stuff!?"

"That's why I was born with a brother!" she beams a huge smile at him.

He somehow startled by her action as he looks away, "Look, do you want to summon your new Servant or what?"

Gudako laughs out loud, pointing her fingers at him, "Look, I just flipped your switch! You do act like mom sometimes!"

"Just do it already!"

"Fine~!"

The female Master finally turns around as she puts her hands onto the palm, "Which should I pick today?"

"You do realize it's random, right?" Gudao mutters.

She quickly answers without looking at him, "I know. But you know, I summoned Souji when I wished I could have a teacher in swords skills. I also summoned Cu in his Caster form after thinking of such."

"Eh?" Gudao now confuses, "Now that you mentioned it, I was wondering of having Lancer like Cu when Scathach showed up. Tamamo… let's not talk about that one… Wait, if it is random, how come did we even get to summon what we wished for. Isn't it a bit too convenient?"

She just shrugs, concentrating mostly on pouring in her prana.

Inside her mind, she was thinking how fun it is if a fellow woman could beat up that stinking womanizer. It will be so humiliating for that kind of guy. Unless, of course, he also gets turned on by so many archetypes of ladies.

Then, maybe a trap would beat the sense out of him. Ooh, that would be too much. Poor that fried chicken.

But what could be worse than a trap?

"Em… Gudako, why is the circle turning red?"

Snapped out of her thought, she notices that near her palm is not the normal white circle that only shines up when having prana into it. Instead that's a red circle that somehow sparks up all over the place.

BOOM!

Gudako is thrown off onto her back, hitting Gudao with the two laying on the floor.

"What have you done…" he mutters, looking terrified.

Gudako shakes her head slowly, "I don't know…"

She is also seems terrified of what appears before the two.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[The day of the match]

The male Tomiya enters the preparation room, now seeing the female Tomiya humming as she sits on the table, swinging her legs as cheerful as she always seems to be.

"You seem to be confident about this fight."

She shrugs, looking at him with an eyebrow raise, "Have you seen my newest lineup?"

"Yeah, you have been saying the same thing," he clearly looks annoyed by her answer.

"Well, you have been asking the same question."

"Show off."

Gudao turns around as he is about to walk out of there, but then he turns toward her first, "Good luck out there."

Gudako did not answer him, instead she gives him a wide smile.

He chuckles as he smiles back at her, moving out of there and goes straight to where the spectators are watching.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the Phenex's team now appearing out of the portal, the team of mostly ladies are looking around the place, identifying the arena they are stepping as of now.

Their own spawn area seems to be a dungeon with so many holes all around the walls.

This scenery somehow scares some of them, giving them a shivering feeling.

"This place is… creepy…," one of the two green-haired girls mumbling.

Riser proudly exclaims, "The enemy must be really desperate if they think they could scare me off with creepy dungeon like this. Hah, I've encountered worse than this one!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Owwh, Gudako. You and your prankster's tendency," Gudao mutters in his seat, gaining some of the audiences' attentions.

He didn't realize of the eyes looking at him for an answer as he keeps on mumbling, "Now, I wonder if those things are there as well."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

KRRRRRHH!

SCHLEP! SCHLEP!

The team quickly run out of the dungeon, climbing ladders nearby and goes straight to where a door can be seen as they quickly jump into another place altogether, closing the door tight.

Now wheezing breath and exhausted, Riser slams his fist on the door, grinning widely with words contrasting his facial expression, "You are so dead, little girl. You dare mess with me, Riser Phenex?"

"Everybody, search this place and defeat that damn human no matter what, understand!" he screams out loud, clearly could not hold his anger with the atmosphere becomes really hot.

But the hotness is not enough to contain the anger that is the Riser's peerage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Heh he he he," A female's laughter inside a huge mansion, whereas an orange-haired female in a suit of white and orange colored sits on the couch in the living room.

A pink samurai and two unknown figures are standing behind her, looking at her.

The female conjures as red gem, putting it onto a collective of gems that are piled up onto a table.

She then stands up as she mutters, "No matter how strong the enemies are, once they are pissed, they will most likely lose their composure."

She turns around toward the three, "It is our turn to strike down. It is now or never."

The three nods as they disappear out of there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wha- what are those… thing?" Issei mumbles.

He and Saji shiver heavily, unable to control their fear. The rest of the teen devils look uncomfortable after witnessing the horror that had chased after Riser and his team.

Gudao just smirks as he turns toward them, staring at some of them, "Those are the Crest Worms. Despite their terrifying appearances, they can expand your magical capabilities if they are inside you. Though, they are quite misogynistic to the women. Let's just say that they are Issei's dream familiar."

"What do you mean by that!?" the brown-haired boy screams at him.

But when he turns toward Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Sona, who each looking at him with their eyes burning in anger while the last two closing their bodies with their arms, he feels like he may not be able to live long if he said anything anymore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A blonde petite among the girls, Ravel Phenex is Riser's younger sister. She isn't in the team because that's how much of a pervert he is. She is there because her brother wants to make other perverts worse than him crying in jealousy for having every single harem archetype. At least that's what she wants to believe.

But she's there not just because of that. She is there as the tactician of her team. The way the team acts is that by having one of the peerages as the tactician, he's brain as a Phenex can become a trump card for the team.

At least that's what she wants to believe in. It feels like he has never contributed in any tactics or strategies and the only order he gave is "find them" and "defeat them".

Today is no different. She isn't much of a fighter unlike the rest of the team, so she makes herself useful by flying over the arena, observing anything that may help her in making a tactic on the go. With a magic similar to human's walkie-talkie, this feat is easy for her.

She flies up toward the roof of that house, hiding behind it as her eyes wildly looking all over the place.

Due to the shenanigan with the strange creatures in the underground, they left in a hurry with anger in their eyes, so she couldn't churn out a basic strategy beforehand. Not to mention they know almost nothing about the enemy, other than the pink samurai with them who seems to be capable in melee and her speed is as good as a Knight.

But the rest is just a mystery.

The fact that a human challenge a devil knowing that fact could have meant that their opponents are at least confident with their abilities against a group of sixteen devils.

Right now, her eyes are looking at her team's Knights and a Rook; Karlamine, Siris and Xuelan who are enclosing a huge manor opposite of theirs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the three now reaching the gate, the tree is rustled, gaining their attention with Souji now jumps out of her hiding spot, moving above them and lands behind the girl in blue cheongsam.

She quickly goes to give her a kick, pushing her off as she pulls out her sword, standing in a stance of her own.

She sees the brown-haired girl in armor of both Western and Eastern design on her pulls out her sword, speaking out to her, "I've seen the way you attacked Mira before. I can tell that you are indeed a knight. I am Karlamine, a fellow Knight of Riser's."

Souji gives a grin at her, "I don't know which knight you are referring to, but I am just a cop and a Saber. Name? People called me Sakura Saber. You can just call me that."

"Then, we shall have a duel, Sakura-san!" Karlamine screams out as she goes for a downward strike onto her opponent.

Souji quickly pushes herself forward, evading the strike as she smashes herself onto the Knight's body, pushing her off balance and proceeds to goes for a slash from the side.

The blade, however, only grazes another blade owned by Karlamine as she manages to push her away before using her sword as a shield.

Souji grins some more as she throws some more slashes, this time each of the slashes are deflected by slashes from her opponent.

Strikes after strikes, the two push themselves away from each other, standing in a stance once more.

Karlamine chuckles with a smile on her face, "Such technique, I can tell that you are a master of your own skills. I am honored to have a match with you, Sakura-san."

"Likewise."

But then the samurai's smile disappears as she quickly puts her sword onto her back, defending herself from a sword by the girl in white qipao.

"Siris!" Karlamine calls her out.

The girl, Siris mutters in a calm voice, "I have no time to wait for you two battle maniac to finish. We have an order from Riser-sama after all."

Souji ducks as she evades the sword, kicking her away with her right boot.

The stereotypical Chinese girl jumps forward, giving off her flaming fist.

Sakura Saber is about to hold her blade forward for a defense, but something hits her heart.

The fist connects onto the blade, pushing her backward as she spills out blood.

Seeing this, the girl, Xuelan, grins, going for another fight with both of her fists are now covered in flames.

But Saber quickly speaks up to her after wiping the blood off from her mouth, making her stops on her track, "Sorry for that blood. It was just a minor inconvenience."

Souji pulls her clothing off from her, throwing them midair as they disappear, leaving her with her sleeveless white kimono with black lining and black sash around her.

A jacket of cyan with white triangles at the edge of the sleeves appears wrapping itself around her as she taps her clothes with a smile, "Now that I am wearing my Coat of Oath, I am ready for the second round."

She then sees her sword changes, from the normal katana with black handle into the one with the white handle, "And now I am holding my beloved Kiku-Ichimonji Norimune. I am going to get serious from now on!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the audience room, Sirzech Lucifer chuckles as he speaks toward a man with similar cyan outfit beside him, "Look, Souji. It seems you found yourself a fan."

"Y-yeah…" the man just mumbles back at him.

Sirzech continues, "She even gets your sword right."

"Seems to be that way."

But the man, the Knight of Sirzech could not put his eyes off from this pink-haired samurai.

What she wears is closely resembles his Shinsengumi uniform back in the old days.

No, that is the exact outfit she is wearing right now. He can feel an unusual power coming from that uniform, as if she IS part of the Shinsengumi. But that's impossible. The secret police squad has been disassembled long time ago.

And that sword… has the same aura as his own. Even the black sword from before, emitting the same aura like his weaker Kojiki Kiyomitsu.

Who is she?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Standing again in her stance, Souji sees the girl in blue charges forward, throwing her right flaming punch onto her.

"Wha-?" Xuelan seems surprised, now that she sees that there is nobody in front of her.

BAK!

A kick pushes her off as she hits the wall nearby.

Souji has already appeared beside the girl in blue before, and now she disappears once more, reappearing right in front of Siris and punches her right on her gut, making her falls onto the ground, writhing in pain.

Her sight wildly turns toward her next target, reappearing in a flash in front of Karlamine and strikes her down really fast, forcing the poor Knight to pulls up her sword, trying to resume their previous matches.

But as she tries to clash her blade with the samurai's, she can feel how the force pushes onto her increases, straining her muscle as she tries to shields herself from the barrage from the pink-haired girl in front of her.

Souji simply knees her, pushing her away from her as she returns back into her stance.

Karlamine kneels down, panting hard, "You… your strength… your speed… they have increased with just a change of outfit?"

"It's not just any outfit," Souji smiles at her, "It's my Noble Phantasm."

"Noble… what?"

Before she is able to respond, Saber notices how Siris and that other girl have already stood up, now running toward, ready to ambush her from behind.

She quickly turns around and raises her hand upward, calling out, **"Flag of Sincerity!"**

Holding a cyan flag with white triangles at the edge of lower end and a kanji wrote 'Sincerity', she plants it onto the ground with the spot of the planted pole flashes brightly.

The light appears only for a few short seconds, and now a group of people appearing behind her, all wearing the same uniform.

The two attacking ladies quickly stop dead at their tracks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

KRRRK!

Souji (or Soujiro) stands up, shocking to see the newcomers in that arena.

His hands are shaking, as he slowly speaks out loud, "The… It's the Shinsengumi… But that's impossible!"

Ajuka Beelzebub, the man with green hair sitting on the other side of Sirzech speaks up in anger, "That's cheating!"

"Calm down, Ajuka," Sirzech responds to his action.

He quickly turns toward the redhead man, "But that's against the rule! She should be disqualified immediately!"

"It is not."

Their attention turns toward Grayfia, who is standing beside the seat in front of her own monitor, different from all other monitors the audiences are watching.

"What do you mean by that?" Ajuka questions her, "This is most definitely breaking the rules! No outside help for any of the participants!"

"Miss Souji Okita, the member that holds the title of Saber within Miss Gudako Tomiya's peerage, has told me of beforehand of her ability to summon a solid illusion in the form of a group of people into the arena. The illusion will disappear after their purpose of being summoned finished. This is similar to the usage of familiars," the silver-haired maid explains in a cold tone.

"Summoning a group of people like summoning familiars? There is no such comparison!"

"Calm down, Ajuka," Sirzech calls him out again, forcing him to sit back on his seat, "We are talking about a peerage led by a human. There are a lot of things we do not know about them. Questions can come later."

He then turns to see the other man, "Souji?"

Soujiro still has his eyes looking straight toward the monitor, "That girl is… Souji Okita? Then… those people are…"

His eyes are closely looking at two particular men among the crowd; a man with shaggy-looking hair and a man with hair straight to the top.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you want now?" the man with hair straight to the top is staring straight toward Souji, clearly looking annoyed with her.

"Calm down, Toshizou-san," the shaggy-haired man is patting the other man's shoulder, "We all know that whenever Souji uses that flag, she is definitely wishes for our help in something."

Toshizou pushes the man's hand away from him, "Kondou, you are giving her a bit of a lax here!"

He then looks away, grumbling and mumbling something unheard of other people.

Souji chuckles, looking at the sheer number of people there, "I see that I summoned way too many people in one place again. Why can't I just have a cool Reality Marble like Iskander for this?"

She turns around as she points toward the two females, "Shinsengumi, go and defeat those two and anybody stands on your way! To victory!"

The whole crowd pulls out their katana, pointing upward with a scream as they charge forward toward the two.

Siris and the other girl screams in fear, running away as quickly as possible.

Saber then turns around, looking at the bewildered Karlamine, who finally realizes how they are now alone in this fight, holding her sword upward, with a clear exhaustion from her face.

Coughing a bit, Souji pulls her sword upward as she jumps forward toward her as she quickly moves her hands, stabbing her opponent with her weapon as she screams out, **"Mumyou, Sandan-dzuki!"**

Moving past her, Saber remains still at her place.

Karlamine, on the other hand, just felt a pain around her body. She can feel how the moment she was stabbed, it felt as if she was stabbed with three different swords at the same time. Blood pouring out of her as she falls onto the ground.

COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! KOOOOGH!

Souji coughs out more blood, now using her sword as a crutch, "Weak Constitution… why is this even a skill?"

She then falls onto the ground, with her alongside the girl beside her disappears from the arena.

 _"Riser-sama's Knights and Rook have been eliminated. Miss Gudako's Saber has been retired,"_ goes the announcement from Grayfia, the referee of the match.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is unbelievable…"

Ravel watches the whole fight with the pink samurai. She watches how three of her team tries to take down the lone samurai, who is coughing blood at that time. She is clearly having a health issue, but still able to fight on par with two Knights and one Rook. A sick woman against three healthy women! And she is out of the game only because of her cough!

If this one person can fight at this level, who knows what other members of the enemy group can do?

Ravel turns her sight around, looking at the a housing area where she sees her team's pawn, Mira and the rook, Isabela are moving past them, still looking for any of the members.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gudako is sitting near the opened gate of a house. Her eyes sneakily look past the opened area, looking to see any enemies nearby.

Her eyes then turning toward the house.

This is where she grows up. And this town, or rather the abridged version of her hometown, Fuyuki.

She is quite surprised to see how that silver-haired maid, Grayfia is able to replicate at least four known buildings just by words of description. She definitely needs to know the secret there.

Though, not all buildings are placed accurate here. Even if she asked for a town, that town is way bigger to be made into an arena for two teams.

First off, Matou Residence and Tohsaka Manor are not far opposite to each other. They are quite close, actually, being in the Western houses part of the city.

Emiya Residence is also most definitely not in the middle of the two, and so is the Homuhara High School, which she definitely needs to go there.

"Ah!"

Raising her head up, Gudako now notices the blue-haired girl, Mira now seeing her, pointing at her.

"Well…"

BAK!

With a forceful push, Gudako pushes the girl out of the house with her own palm after enveloping hers with Reinforcement.

This definitely hurts her, as she is pushed off and onto a wall, crashing onto it.

And now a tomboy-looking girl with a mask on the right of her face, Isabela appears right around the corner, seeing how her teammate is being knocked out by this simple human.

"You bitch!" she jumps onto the orange-haired Master.

Gudako quickly jumps out of the way, and spins around, dodging a downward kick in just a second.

She then stands up, putting herself into a fighting stance with all four of her limbs flashing with green lines on it, "Come!"

The devil goes for a punch, which Gudako manages to grab the arm off with her hands and pushes them away, missing the target and goes for a left jab right onto the devil's stomach, pushing her away.

She then jumps toward her, kneeing with force that breaks the girl's nose, making her moving backward in retreat, writhing in pain as she grabs hold of her nose.

Mira has now risen up, holding and twirling around her staff as she screams at her opponent, "Don't you get too cocky now!"

But the girl smirks, mumbling, "Hey, I can do that too!"

 **"Trace Enhance!"**

With a motion of her right hand to the side, a wooden staff with one of the ends covered in white cloth appears.

Mira is now shocked from this display, "Wha- That's my-"

Without giving her any chance to speak off, Gudako charges forward, spins her body and hits her stomach with the non-covered end of the staff, pulling her back to the reality.

The blue-haired girl grits in anger as she now tries to stab her as she simply twirls the spear around, deflecting every attack the girl tries to give to her.

Mira screams in anger, "How!? That's how I usually fight! How did you even read that without seeing them firsthand?"

"Well, your staff told me so," Gudako gives off a smile as she puts the staff onto the floor, pushing herself upward and gives a kick right in the face.

The two are now standing close to each other, nodding as they charge forward, teaming up against her one opponent.

BOOOM!

An explosion occurs, startling the two as their attentions are now toward a mushroom cloud of smoke appears nearby.

 _"Riser-sama's two Pawns have been eliminated."_

Gudako chuckles, with the two now looking back at her.

She wraps both of her arms with pieces of white clothing as she is heard muttering to herself, "To think they would walk right onto the trap. I just pooled a huge chunk of gems all over the park with a rune on one of gems. Stepping it will only cause everything there to explode. I was going to use that, but never thought someone would beat me to it."

"You set a trap?" Mira wonders.

Gudako gives the girl her favorite smile, "While you guys running away from those worms, I use that moment to put that trap over there. You shouldn't have given your enemy the advantage of picking their own home turf. As you should know, this is _my_ home."

She now runs toward them, pushing her legs forward for a speed as she closing herself near them, hitting them with both of her palms.

The clothing tied up loosely, so when she moves, Isabela can see exactly what is actually hidden underneath them; gems.

BOOOOOM!

Both Mira and Isabela are pushed away, sliding across the road with their bodies are burnt and battered up.

The tomboyish girl tries pulling her head up, now looking at her, "You… you're quite strong… for a human…"

"Owh, you're lucky you did not fight my brother. He is a lot more brutal in his fighting style. I'm just a magus."

The two now disappear from her sight, with a voice is heard, _"Riser-sama's Pawn and Rook have been eliminated."_

"I-Isabela! M-Mira!"

Gudako turns around, seeing two maids are horrified, looking at how her friends have been defeated by a single human.

The lady Master waves at them as she runs away from there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Th-This is…"

Ravel sees everything.

She sees how the small girl just defeated a Pawn and a Rook at the same time. She cannot see how she did that, but the leader of the enemy team is obviously using some kind of bomb magic.

She could be as strong as, or possibly stronger than the team's Queen, Yubelluna.

She saw how brutal the enemy is in her fight. That girl used a bomb magic at point blank, even detonated the whole park with a huge impact.

Whoever that girl is, she should not be messed with.

"Everybody, the enemy's leader has been found. Ni and Li are chasing after her as we speak. She is heading to the school!"

The enemy commander is right there on the field. She needs to pull everyone there. This is their chance of defeating her!

Wait…

That girl…

Upon reaching the school, she seems to be waving at… her?

She can see her from far away!?

No… it makes sense now…

Ravel has finally realized it.

That orange-haired girl purposely lured herself open.

It's a trap.

"My, my, little birdy should go home now."

Her hands are shaking.

Ravel can see a shadow looming over her.

Slowly… slowly… very slowly, Ravel turns her head around…

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The purple-haired devil, Yubelluna finally flies into the schoolyard, seeing how everyone else of the team, including Riser himself has found themselves regrouping in there.

Riser clenches his teeth in anger, "Where is she!? Where is that little bitch!?"

A black-haired girl in kimono responds to him, "Ravel-sama has told us that she is here right now."

"Ravel…" Riser mumbles, before shouting, "Ravel, where are you!? Get here this instance!"

 _"Riser-sama's Bishop has been eliminated."_

"Wha-"

The tanned girl shivers, looking at all of her teammates as she slowly mutters, "If… If Mihae is here right now… then…"

"Ravel… is… eliminated?"

The rest of teammates are now having their heads all over the place, alarming themselves even further.

This is the worse type of situation for them. They are kinda lost when their only tactician is no longer in the field.

Riser's peerage isn't the best team within the Rating Games.

They usually have a very good teamwork, but those times they lost were when Ravel was out of the picture.

And now this is potentially another of those losses.

"Do not fret yourself!" Riser tries to calm the ladies down, "That girl won't be going so far from here! Search this place!"

The females nod, ready to follow his order, but…

There is always a 'but'…

A jar filled with something rolls near his feet, touching him as all of them noticed of this.

One of them widen her eyes in fear, "Th-that's Phoenix Tears! Ravel kept this one with her!"

"Is it really wise to just walk away from the goddess?"

All eyes are now looking upward, high up on the sky.

Up there, right in the middle of the sky, a black-haired girl; tying her hair in the form of a pair of twin-tails thanks to two black ribbons, wearing nothing but what could have been called a with top tube with a cross on her stomach, connecting those with two side skirt and the white panties she is wearing as of now. There is also a white crown on top of her hair.

She seems to be wearing asymmetrically, with only her left hand and right leg is covered with a long fingerless glove and a long black stocking with a high heel respectively.

This woman is also found with a huge blue bow beside her, as if that bow is why she is flying right now.

The girl screams at them, "How dare you ignoring a goddess? You should very well be punished for your insolence!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ajuka stands up again.

"What is it now, Ajuka?" Sirzech turns toward him once again, "What rustled your jimmies this time?"

"Th-That bow…"

"What is up with that huge bow?"

"I've seen that before! I've seen a picture when I was in Iraq before. It is only an artwork by a really old devil, but he is a good artist. What he drew looks exactly like that bow?"

"And what is that bow should be?"

Ajuka screams out, "It's the Heavenly Boat Maanna!"

Sirzech stares at him, confused, "A boat? You mean to say, that bow is a boat? You're saying that this Sacred Gear is both a bow and a flying boat?"

"That is not a Sacred Gear at all! No Sacred Gear can give off such divinity! That bow belonged to one of the Sumerian goddess, Ishtar!"

"Sumerian?" now Sirzech is confused, "But Sumerian deities are the isolationist of the isolationists. Ever since their own era has finished, they have been hiding themselves from other pantheons for centuries!"

Rias speaks out loud, "But it's impossible for them to just appear at this moment, right? Tell me that girl is not Ishtar! That girl is just another one of those "descendants of heroes", right?"

Morrigan shakes her head, "Regrettably, she _is_ Ishtar."

All eyes are now looking at her.

Sirzech whispers at Grayfia, "I have been wondering this, but who is she?"

The maid responds, "She is Morrigan, Celt's goddess of death and destruction. Beside her is Scathach, the witch of Dun Scaith. They have claimed to have a business with Miss Gudako and her brother, Mr Gudao."

The atmosphere tenses up. The devils do not know what they should do in this situation. They do not prepared for the time when a deity visited their territory.

Sona springs a question out of curiosity, "M-Morrigan-sama, I am sorry for asking this, but why is there a Sumerian goddess within a human's peerage?"

This question makes her clenching her fists tighter, with her words coming out of her mouth seems to be ignoring the question, "These troublesome twins… first they have Lugh's son, then they summoned an immortal witch by their side, and then a facet of Amaterasu with them… Now they have put the Sumerian into this? They really are tempting their fates…"

While the audiences confused, Gudao just has a sweat drops from his cheek, only able to give a smile filled with guilt.

Grayfia just stares at him, before deciding to focus her eyes back to her monitor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not impressed with her sudden appearance, the devils fly up, swarming around her with Ishtar scoffs at their sight, "How rude devils these days, huh? You guys even dare to fly at the same level as a goddess."

Riser appears to have a grin on his face; a grin not signifying a feeling close to enjoyment, "Missy, we are having a bad day today. Move away and show us your leader and I will surely be gentle to you later."

The goddess of war and love scoffs, "Is that supposed to be how the current trending pickup lines for you devils? It seems to be more like you being desperate to get laid. But that doesn't seem to be the case with these harems of yours, isn't it?"

With a wave of her right hand, gems are scattered around her, with each of the gems shine brightly and move away from her in a high speed, each hitting the devils and send them back onto the ground.

Ishtar lands far from them, chuckling at all of them, "Devils today are really weak, compared to the threat that Ars Goetia ever possessed. Those are just gems imbued with human's limited magecraft ability, and you still fall easily onto the ground. Truly you do not deserve the name Phenex."

"Missy, you are pushing your luck here!" Riser stands up as he flies fast toward her, having his fist readies a flame with it.

The goddess motions her fingers in the shape of a gun as she aims it toward him. The rear part of the giant bow is pulled backward with a light blue light appearing on the other side of the bow. She then cocks the finger gun as if she just shot a bullet, and the light turns into a huge arrow that is shot toward him.

PHOOOOSH!

The light goes toward him, hitting him hard as he is pushed onto the ground, sliding himself to a halt.

"Riser-sama!" the ladies scream for him, each flies toward her, ready to strike her with their own weapons.

But Ishtar did the same, using her finger gun to shoot projectiles of light toward them all, hitting them and halting each of them from ever reaching them.

But two of them; two light green-haired girls with chainsaws in their hands, Ile and Nel fly away from the shots, now able to reach behind her as they are ready to strike her down.

"If you think that's all it took to defeat a goddess of war, you are definitely in need of extra classes!" Ishtar exclaims, throwing gems behind her.

"Arrgghh!"

The gems hit them with extreme precision on each of their limbs, pushing them off onto the ground, writhing in pain.

But then she notices the tanned girl, Shuriya is approaching her, ready to attack them when her eyes are not at them as she is getting close to the twin-tailed girl.

"Big mistake," Ishtar grins as the front part of the bow starts spinning rapidly.

Shuriya took notice of this but too late as the bow crashes onto her, pushing her as she spins around back to her team.

Yet the team is still able to stand up, pulling themselves up with struggles as Ishtar clicks her tongue, "Just stay down, will ya!?"

She then spins around along with her bow, backflip midair as she throws gems that shoot toward the team, along with the light arrow that hits the center of the field, shaking the earth around them.

"M-monster…" one of the mutters, looking at her as she is now shaking, "This team… is a team of monsters…"

"That's rude!" the goddess looks annoyed, "And thanks to that remark of yours, here is a special present from me, Sumerian Goddess of War and Love!"

Her eyes glowing from red to gold, with a golden rippling circle appears before her. She moves into the circle, disappears from their sight.

Nel mutters weakly, "Is it… over?"

"Not yet…" Yubelluna responds, "I… don't think so…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wh-where is she?" Issei mutters, now wondering, just like everyone else.

The monitor suddenly changes from showing Riser's remaining peerage to the space, as if the space outside of the planet Earth.

Sirzech gives a question toward the maid, "Grayfia, what are you showing us right now?"

"Where Miss Gudako's Archer has been located."

Tsubaki suddenly speaks out loud, "Th-that's… That's Venus!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

True to what the vice president of the student council has said, Ishtar appears out from the same golden circle, finding herself near a huge brown planet, Venus.

The planet now appears above the palm of the goddess, as Venus slowly changes into a ball of light and turns into a bigger purple arrow. The rear part of the boat is now pulled as far as it could go, with her voices is heard, **"Mountain Range-Shaking Firewood of Venus: AN GAL TA KIGAL SHE!"**

From the vast space, the purple light arrow is released, moving straight to where its target is at.

With the speed only the fan of certain space battle movie can imagine, the arrow speeds itself through the huge space, entering the atmosphere and now closing in to the school.

"Wha-?"

That unfinished word is the only thing the remnant of peerage, now seeing a gigantic burning flame approaching them like a meteor.

Yubelluna turns to see Riser, screaming at him, "Riser-sama, run!"

Fool!

That would be his respond, if he is about to be burn by a flame.

But, even if he is known as the Immortal Phoenix, he knows all too well that there are a type of flames that will burn him for real. This strange attack is one of them.

Using all his strength left to flap his wings, he flies away from there, seeing the horror of having the rest of his peerage being burned alive.

None could have survived this, especially when the impact of the arrow appears to be pillars of flames.

 _"Riser-sama's five Pawns, Bishop and Queen have been eliminated."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The audiences are also horrified by this.

Riser's peerage is lucky this is just a Rating Game. Any injuries that resulting in knockout and more will be immediately removed from the arena and treated outside.

Death may happen, but such thing hasn't been happening for quite some time that people just got forgotten by that.

Today, they are reminded with that possibility one more time.

After seconds of being petrified, Akeno finally becomes the first to break the ice, "What was that attack? Did she just used a planet as an arrow and shoot it to the school? How did she get into space without hitting the bounded field?"

Gudao responds to her many questions, "I don't know how, but I can safely presume that she has somehow created a pocket dimension mirroring the space for her to travel into."

"And the Venus…?"

"That is merely a conceptual arrow. She recreated an arrow with the power resembles the planet itself, thus becomes the conceptual arrow. By concept, anything related to Venus is within that arrow."

D-Scathach mutters, "This feat is impossible even for the Celtic deities. Within my time as the Godslayer, never have I faced such attack this overpowered. I can say that nobody can win against this."

Gudao quickly remarks, "Then you have never seen the full extent of what the Throne of Heroes is truly capable of."

All eyes are on him.

Each of them is now wondering if other members of such team are monsters like those in the arena.

Rias mutters, "If you guys are joining the Rating Games, then everything we know about the game will be changed…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fight is still not finished yet.

There stood Riser, still horrified by the attack that came from the human calling herself goddess.

His hands are shaking rapidly. Never has he faced such power…

This couldn't be!

He is the son of the Phenex clan! He is the immortal phoenix! He should not be defeated by humans!

He can hear laughter inside his head, mocking of his team's loses, against humans nonetheless!

This should not be allowed! They should never win this game!

HE WILL TAKE RIAS'S HANDS IN MARRIAGE, AND THIS STRONG PEERAGE WILL ALSO BE HIS!

His body is now burning up, as he screams as loud as his throat able to handle. Wings of flame sprouting out from his back, "COME AND GET ME. YOU SHITTY HUMAN! YOU ARE BEING TOO COCKY AGAINST ME, RISER PHENEX! NOBODY SHOULD TRY AND TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY RIAS!"

"Uwah," Ishtar sweatdrops, looking at him burning up like a madman, "He is such a sore loser, and a creepy one at that…"

She is about to move forward, but then a hand is put forward in front of her.

A figure in white robe, having a long green hair, stands before her, muttering, "Ishtar-sama, let me have this one instead."

Ishtar just smirks, crossing her arms, "Go then, Enkidu. This baby birdy isn't worth my time anyway."

"Thank you," the man jumps onto the ground, lands safely as he now stares at the burning man before him, "Phenex-san, I will have to ask you to retreat for this fight."

"Owh?" Riser grins, clenching his fist tight, "Do you think you can defeat me that easy?"

"It won't be easy, but I do believe I would win no matter."

"Quite a confident one, aren't you!?" the flame burns up even more as he now screams out, "Then, how about you try and take me on, fool!"

Riser flies forward toward him, flapping his burning wings with his fist ready to strike a punch at him.

But then he sees how the man just kneels down and starts mocking the green-haired, "Submitting to me already!? That's really nice of you to do that! But it's too late already!"

Then, in front of Enkidu, chains shot out from the ground, with him quickly evading the attack and flies up from there.

The man in robe stands up as he points his right palm up in the air.

From the center of his palm, something shot out toward him really fast that Riser, who somehow able to sees it, only manages to dodge the attack with a graze on his cheek.

"Wha-!" he is startled by this attack, now having his eyes turning toward the projectile.

He now sees a blade falls down and sticking into the ground.

"Is that a sword!?" he screams in confusion, "Are you seriously shooting a sword out of your hand?"

Enkidu just smiles at him, "It seems like that, Phenex-san. Will you yield now?"

"You are pissing me off this time!" Riser has his fist burning up and starts shooting flames onto him.

But Enkidu simply flicks his wrist midair. With those simple flicks, somehow two brown shields appear before him, blocking the fire off from him.

"Shields now!?" Riser is in shock with this development, "Your Sacred Gear is to create weapons!?"

"I don't know. It's possible, right?" Enkidu smiles at him with the shields now disappears.

He then rolls forward and turns around, shooting chains out of his hands and making the man evading them, "Another chains!?"

The green-head now stands up, muttering, "If you really wish to continue this pointless fight, I don't see any reason to ask anymore. But, I will have to ask you to give your best. Anything less will be beyond satisfactory for me."

He then jumps onto one of the chains, now running forward and getting close to Riser as he jumps above him, having him startled.

Enkidu then lands on the higher end of the chain, now pointing his two palms forward toward the man with lights start flashing on them.

Riser sees how barrages of all sorts of weapons are being shot at him, and now he is forced to flies left, right, up, down, far and near; almost everywhere around the field, dodging all of those weapons from him.

He sees how blades, daggers, spears, staves and poles that were shot at him just lands onto the ground, sticking into it and disappears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akeno mutters in confusion, "So many weapons are being created… It's almost like Yuto's Sword Birth!"

"You're wrong."

She (and others) looks at Gudao for one more time as she asks, "What do you mean?"

"Enkidu didn't create weapons. Enkidu _is_ the weapon."

"Y-you mean…"

"Well, if you were to put into a simpler term, he is gods' very own living Sacred Gear."

Rias mutters, hearing this, "L-living… Sacred Gear…?"

Ajuka find himself shiver to think of such possibility; A Sacred Gear, alive and breathing, walking around the world, looking like a normal human. It's like a ticking time bomb just rolling around like a ball to play with.

If there is more than one of this type of Sacred Gear walking around, a great war could have happen.

He is hoping for a certain fallen angel with a huge interest on Sacred Gears is not going to learn of this information.

Issei, on the other hand, screaming in excitement, "You're saying this hottie is that powerful!? That's so cool!"

Wait, hottie?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riser sees an opportunity. Maybe, just maybe, if he is fast enough to…

Enkidu shoots one sword toward him as he dodges that slight and quickly pulls his hand up, grabbing the sword, "Gotcha!"

But his attempt is just futile.

As soon as he grabs the sword, he feels how the hilt simply breaks and turns into dust, flying back toward Enkidu.

"I'm sorry, but you are not entitled to hold what's mine."

Veins popping out of his head as Riser burns up some more, "You are toying with me!?"

"It is what you deserved. After all, you do not fight me with your full strength."

This person… Riser is spoken to by this person who, while using a calm tone, mocking this immortal's strength like it's nothing!

"That's it!" Riser flies high, "You're going down!"

With a bit of boost, he speeds up and moves fast toward his enemy, having a trail of fire leaving from behind him.

His fist is about to reach Enkidu, but the man now putting his right hand up.

SHRING!

A golden blade appears out between his arm and the back of his palm, which he proceeds to slash down as soon as the bird man reaches him.

SLASH!

"AAARRGGHH!"

Blood spills out from Riser, with him slowly fling away from the white robe person.

Enkidu, still with his smile, speaks up, "I can see your tactic there. You saw how I only shoot objects from me and how that sword crumbles into dust when you touched it that you would assume me of only capable of ranged attacks, right? Unfortunately, I was made by Anu, the God of the Sky himself for any situation. Of course, that would also include melee."

He lets himself falls back onto the ground with the chains now gone, now putting his palms back onto the ground.

More chains start pulling out of the ground, striking onto him as some wraps around all four of his limbs.

"You cur!" Riser curses as flames enveloping more around him.

He then proceeds to pulls himself off from the chains.

He failed.

"I can't… escape?" he is now in the state of pure confusion as he starts screaming again, "Arrggh! These chains… they are getting… ARGGHH! …tighter!"

"Strange," Enkidu wonders, "That chain only has its functions activated when against divine beings. Seeing how you are a devil, that shouldn't affect you to such extent."

But then he smiles, "Unless of course, you are quite weak."

"Damn y-"

"Enough of this," his smile now fades away.

He kneels down once more, with a huge yellow magic circle appears around him, with him at the center of the insignia, "I am ending this."

Tons of chains just shot up toward the sky as he also flies up there.

His body turns into a long golden chain, following other smaller chains toward the sky. The chains now wrapping themselves to each other, forming a sharp tip that is now pointing toward Riser.

At that moment, Riser finally sees fear this time.

He sees how he shouldn't have messed with that lady calling herself goddess from before. No, the antic with the pink samurai should have been a warning for him.

This time, he sees death. If that thing hits him, even the rules of the Rating Games won't save him.

The chains move fast toward him, slowly looking like a giant spear being thrown at him, with a voice is heard speaking, **"O Humans, Let Us Restrain The Gods Above: Enuma Elish!"**

The spear slowly approaching him, with him now closing his eyes…

BAK!

Blood spills out of his mouth, with Riser is now being punched by Enkidu as the two now falls onto the ground, as the chains now disappearing from existence.

The green-haired man kneels on his abdomen, giving him a cold stare, "Will you surrender now?"

Gritting his teeth in anger, "Fine… I, Riser Phenex, hereby forfeit from this Rating Game."

"That's all I need to hear," he now gives the man a warm smile.

Now, instead of anger or fear, Riser seems dazed by this action. A tint of red appears on him.

Enkidu now pulls himself off from him as he is about to walk away from there, but then Riser calls him out, "You, what's your name?"

The green-head turns back to him, "Enkidu, Gudako-sama's Lancer."

"Enkidu…" Riser now smiles wide, "You are beautiful…"

"Thank you," he nods, continues with his journey.

Gudako and Ishtar now appear nearby as the former jumps out from behind the building, waving at Enkidu as the weapon of gods return back to his new Master.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did he seriously just…" Gudao stares at the monitor, unable to comprehend with what he just saw from that ending of the fight.

Tamamo chuckles hard while trying to close her mouth. She seems painfully doing so, and now she is attracting the attention of the two Celts.

D-Scathach leans close to her, "Why are you laughing? What are you laughing at?"

The fox goes to whisper something at her, as her eyes now widen hard, as she comments, "That is very interesting thing to hear."

Morrigan, who seems to be pouting, looking at her, "Do you guys really have the nerve to laugh right now? What is so funny that the news about a goddess and a weapon of gods are here with us, being able to be summoned by humans just sounds so unimportant to you!?"

The witch proceeds to do the same at her, as the goddess's eyes are also widen, "That is very interesting, and quite funny indeed."

Gudao is now looking at Cu, "Should we tell Riser about Enkidu?"

Caster nods, "He might be lecherous, but being a pervert shouldn't be punished by this cruel trap."

Did he just make a pun?

Rias leans toward him, now wondering, "Tell him what?"

The male Master confesses, "The thing is, since Enkidu is just a weapon made by gods, this person is essentially a genderless person, though he, yes, he, is mostly referred to by the Sumerian people and their deities as a male."

Issei is in shock, "What did you just said!?"

Tsubaki seems amazed by this, "A man, with such a feminine face…"

"There is an explanation to that, but in short, he is a genderless figure, referring himself as a man while wearing a female face."

Rias is now smiling, pulling herself up, "I think you should just keep Riser away from this news. He did, after all, lose his match after all. Let's not break his heart even further."

"I… can see that as a wise thing to do…"

Zelretch turns toward him, "So, kid. You are making a huge impact right now."

Gudao turns to look at him, "Will you tell me what we are doing here now?"

"You know full well what my answer will be."

"And I wish you would do opposite to that."

"Ain't gonna happen, kid. Spoilers aren't meant to be told."

He then walks away from there, as the Master now shouts, "Wait, we still have something to talk about!?"

The Wizard Marshall stops at his track, slowly turning toward him.

He then leans close to him, "That summoning circle is indeed supposed to be random. I don't know that thing is reacting to you two differently. Also, something seems to be messing with the Throne of Heroes as of late. That's why your sister ended up summoning two Servants at once. She should only summon one at a time. Be careful the next time you try to summon a Servant. Anything could pop out of there."

He then taps onto the man's shoulder, "Now go. That Maou seems wanting to interview you with something."

He then just walks away from there, leaving him and his newly arrived sister along with her Servants there.

Gudako sees Zelretch as she turns back at her brother, "What did he said now?"

"Something about Throne of Heroes being messed up or something like that. I don't really get what he's trying to say."

Sirzech and his two "lackeys" are now approaching the twins, with the man speaks up to her, "Congratulation on winning the match, Tomiya-san."

Gudako snickers, "Thanks for that. Though, without my peerage, I don't think I can even win."

Soujiro quickly steps forward, now approaching Souji, "Your name is really Souji Okita?"

"Y-Yeah…" Sakura Saber seems shocked, looking at him with a startled expression on her.

Her eyes wander around, seeing the uniform similar to the one she is wearing right now, "You are a Shinsengumi?"

"I am!" the man seems really excited, "I am Souji Okita, the captain of 10th unit of Shinsengumi under the bakufu!"

The confusion turns excitement as she goes to shake his hands, "Wow, you are quite a handsome man, unlike how people described you as! Okita-san's victory!"

Soujiro is flustered by her sudden comment, but he tries to ask her, "A-Are you… my descendant?"

"Nope."

Ajuka is now with Ishtar, as he mutters, "I have no idea that an isolationist likes you willingly to work under a human, Ishtar."

Ishtar smugly responds, "Owh, but I DO want to work for both of them! This body seems to keep telling me to stay close to these two. I can feel what seems to be a familial love coming out of her whenever I see this two."

"What do you mean by "this body"?"

"A devil should never pry into a woman's secret!" Ishtar quickly looks away.

Enkidu just chuckles, looking at her. But then he feels something strange, slowly turning toward Riser's peerage, which just arrived there.

Riser notices of his sight as he looks down, looking red, which is seen by Ravel as she quickly hits him right at his leg.

"OW!" he cried, "What is wrong with you!?"

"Onii-sama, you are embarrassing! You could have beaten her right there! She had her guards down!"

"But I-"

"No buts!"

Sirzech just laughs, seeing at the antic happened in this room as he now turns toward Gudako, "I've heard of you two making promises with each other."

"Yes," she nods, "Riser is supposed to obey my words since he lose the match. I was going to ask him to cancel his and Rias's engagement, but it seems he is going to do that anyway."

She then points toward him, "So, here is what I am going to ask. Can my brother and I join your Rating Games?"

"Wh-what!?"" Ajuka is in shock, "You want to join a devil's game!?"

But the redhead just shrugs, "Why not? After what I saw today, Rating Games are going to be a lot more fun after this."

"But…"

"No buts, Ajuka. After seeing this fight, I don't think any other matches will be enjoyable to watch anymore. Not just me, but to anybody who watched this fight. After all, it seems Riser did ask for this match to be streamed for others to watch."

"Also," he turns toward the green-haired devil, "I want to see more of what these human's peerages can do. I am looking forward to this."

He then turns around, walking away as Ajuka follows him.

Soujiro is about to do the same, but Souji calls him, "Okita-kun, can we have a spar one day? Your sword against mine?"

He nods, "I wish for that too! I want to see that flag summon as well!"

Souji seems startled as she smiles even wider, "OKAY!"

The two wave goodbyes with the older devils along with Grayfia disappear away from there.

Gudako remarks, "I'm glad that ends well. It's good to see that the devils in this world are a lot nicer than those demon pillars back then."

Gudao nods as he turns toward the Servants around him, "Let's just go back home, okay?"

All of them nod in agreement as they are now walking away from there.

Rias calls them out, "Tomiya-san!"

The twins turn to see her and her peerage, along with Sona and hers as she bows at the two, "Thank you."

"Don't you thank me for that!" Gudako responds, "I just hate that guy's action."

Gudao chuckles, but then something caught his eyes.

The two groups are about to separate, but then he turns toward his sister, "You guys go first. I think I left something here."

The Throne of Heroes (the teams) now disappears from the room.

Gudao quickly runs toward the other groups as she grabs Akeno's hand, "Akeno-san, can we speak for a minute?"

The raven-haired girl seems shocked as she turns toward her president.

She nods, "I'll be waiting at the club," as she and the rest disappear from there.

The last devil turns back at him, "What is it, Tomiya-san?"

"That hand of yours…"

He points out toward her right hand, which seems to be bandaged as she quickly responds with, "Owh, it is nothing~. I hurt myself last night. Ara, ara~, Tomiya-san, are you worried about me?"

"No… it's just…"

Gudao pulls his right hand up. He then slowly peels off the back of his palm, as if he is wearing some sort of tape above it.

The Master shows her red markings on his hand, "Did you have these too?"

Akeno is now in total shock, gasping out loud.

She then takes off the bandage, fully revealing a different-styled red markings on the back of her hand, "Tomiya-san, wh-what is this? What does it mean?"

"It means you are one of us; you are a Master now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BAK!

Somewhere in a really dark dungeon, a battered-looking blue-haired woman is panting, looking exhausted.

Scathach had just slammed her spear as she mutters, "You are quite a persistent one. We have been doing this for quite some time now. How about you just tell me who do you work with?"

The woman remains silent.

The witch is clearly losing her patient, "If we are going to play a quiet game, we can do this all day. I am, after all, immortal."

"Still," she puts the tip of the spear close to the woman's neck, "My patient isn't."

The woman slowly pulls her head up, staring at her.

The witch sees this, as she decides to test something, "Say… Azazel, is it?"

She widens her eyes, clearly shocked by this.

"I am not one to pry into personal information, but you are apologizing to him every night when you are asleep. I wonder how he would felt if he were to find out where you are right now…"

"I'll tell you!" she seems desperate, "I'll tell you everything! Please, don't tell him anything!"

Scathach now stares at her, deeply into her eyes.

She lowers her head once more, "I don't… know who, but a guy appeared before us, telling us that if we were to have all the Longinus-class Sacred Gear, we can return back to the heaven."

"And you guys truly believe so?"

"I… I just wanted to make Azazel-sama proud…"

"You sound like a child asking for his father's approval. Well, at least you didn't try to kill him or something."

She questions again, "Can you tell me about this "guy"?"

"I can't tell… he is wearing a robe, but I think… I think he has a black Sacred Gear on his right hand."

"Right hand?" the witch wonders.

Scathach then simply shrugs as she turns around toward her back as she strikes her spear down, freeing her, "Isn't that easy? If only you would just tell me this few days ag-"

But then something caught her eyes.

She grabs the woman's hand, and pulls it close to her face. She is seeing a pattern forming on her hand.

"Command Spells?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grayfia Lucifuge is walking out of the mansion that night.

After all that happened with today's Rating Games, what with the human's team won against a devil's while millions of devils and possibly others from the Three Factions are watching live, Sirzech is surely restrained on his chair, with so many paper works to be filled. Even if his friend Ajuka and his Knight, Soujiro is still around, it is still going to be a long day for those three.

This, of course, gives the silver-haired maid a time for herself to regroup with a certain someone.

She walks through the garden, looking around as she mutters, "Nobody is around. You can show yourself to me."

Something appears before her; a man in tanned skin and white hair stands before her, "It's rare to see a maid walking around with a free time."

The maid stares at him, taking quite some time to register her thought, "Were you fighting someone before?"

"Something. A crystal spider, to be exact."

Grayfia stares at him for a while. She seems to be wondering if he is just messing with her or he is actually telling the truth, but she chose to ignore that in the end, "Tell me why you are here."

"Straight to the point as always, Grayfia," the man chuckles, "Do you remember the story I told you before?"

"The Holy Grail War?"

"Somebody made a new Lesser Grail."

She seems shocked by this, as her eyes are slightly widens, "Then?"

"It is but without a flaw, and the flaw is that it is currently imperfect, not unlike the one from my world."

"But?"

"But it can still use it's primary function; calling out the Greater Grail from our world. But the fact that it is incomplete means it is as corrupted as the one I fought in before."

The man then notices the glow on her hand, "And it seems you will be one of the Masters for this war."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"ARS ALMADEL SALOMONIS!"_

 _"LORD CAMELOT!"_

Slowly, a figure in purple pushes herself up.

She remembers the two screaming of power and a beam nearly hitting her.

The girl wakes up, finding herself not where she is supposed to be; neither a ruined temple nor a building in the snow.

She sees herself lying in a basement, right on top of a circle.

"Where am I right now?"

 **End chapter.**

 ***gasp***

 **The plot has thicken!**

 **Well, we can't have a Grand Order without a grail, right?**

 **I did not know it's going to take this long. I made those scenes at the beginning because I was scared the fight is going to be too short, but then I had way too many fun with that and ended up doing some sort of hour-long special.**

 **Well, just take it as a celebration for First Order. YES! It's finally here! I have been waiting for that just to see how Cu Caster works.**

 **2017 seems going to be a fun year for Fate fans. Starting with the arc 1.5 for Grand Order, next to Heaven's Feel movie and even the announcement of Fate/Apocrypha anime. And Fate/Extella is going to be English release this year!**

 **Also, now that you read this story through, you may have encounter a teaser for the next arc after Excalibur arc. Nope, it's may or may not be replacing the Three Factions Treaty arc, it depends on if I even bother to talk about that.**

 **Gudao's team:**

 **Saber- ?**

 **Lancer- Scathach**

 **Archer- ?**

 **Rider- ?**

 **Caster- Tamamo no Mae**

 **Assassin- ?**

 **Berserker- ?**

 **Gudako's team:**

 **Saber- Souji Okita**

 **Lancer- Enkidu**

 **Archer- Ishtar**

 **Rider- ?**

 **Caster- Cu Chulainn**

 **Assassin- ?**

 **Berserker- ?**

 **Misc Servants:**

 **Akeno- ?**

 **Kalawarner- ?**

 **Grayfia- ?**

 **So, who will the Servant next? Who else is going to be the Master? Who do you want? Tune in next time on Fate DxD Order!**

 **Comment Answering Section**

 **Student: I totally forgot about the sickness before. Sorry about that. I… didn't do Christmas, and DxD doesn't seem to have a Christmas episode for the anime, so that's going to be hard.**

 **Chapter 4's Guest: He's here.**

 **Revan193: I already thought about using a non-saber Saberface for Gudao's team, so having two Saberface is going to be overkill. But I'll see where I can put Nero in there…**

 **Dragon slayer 41: You just gave me the BEST of idea for Archer EVER! I just read the first few chapters of that and I'll say she is so AWESOME! But then that goddess's appearance in DxD is going to be fun, since I still don't have those from Greek. God, I hate dilemma!**


	6. Prelude to Excalibur

Prelude to Excalibur

 _Hearing a distant voice calling out to him, a creature made purely out of mud, appears as a clump of earth._

 _This is what Enkidu really is._

 _Made by the King of Gods, Anu and the Goddess of Creation, Aruru, Enkidu is made without a soul of his own. He has no intellect and emotions of his own, and is nothing more than a beast._

 _But, as Anu brought upon him a divine harlot, Shamhat to his presence, he is quick to be smitten of her beauty, which is said to transcend the bound of man and woman._

 _The two spent their times together for six days and seven nights, and at that moment, Enkidu has finally learned of the meaning of having a soul. Using the appearance of Shamhat, he takes it as his own and sets forth for his true purpose in creation; stopping the arrogant Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes._

[BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ]

 _There was once a boy and a girl…_

[BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ]

 _Ishtar is the goddess of fertility, love and war within the Babylonian mythologies._

 _She was given many names by human. Those who studied Akkadian myth called her Ishtar, while those who studied Sumerian myth called her Inanna. Nevertheless, both are hers, as her presence appears within both mythologies._

 _Ishtar is a pampered goddess, often being loved by other deities. The most beloved at that. She is also a goddess who is easily fell for any humans, making advances to those who have taken a liking by her as much as all of her energies allowed her to. It is also to be noted how she is not one to accept 'no' as answer._

 _Once, she has been smitten by Gilgamesh, and as per usual of her known antics, quickly proposed to the King of Heroes. Unfortunately the man is not one to be friendly to those above him, and consider everything mongrels before him._

 _And he is definitely not one to take an interest to those who made an advance at him._

[BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ]

 _There was once a boy and a girl…_

 _An inseparable one at birth…_

 _Born together under a dead star…_

[BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ]

 _The wrath of the goddess of war is not to be played, nor the wisdom of hers._

 _Feeling angered, Ishtar begged Anu to release upon the earth the Bull of Heaven, as a punishment for the arrogant king._

 _Still, the beast is nothing before the King of Heroes and the Chain of Heaven._

 _But this is nothing but a ruse made by the Goddess of War._

 _What transpired next is Ishtar unleashing her plan of punishing them for slaying the beast of the gods, citing that one with a human body killing such divine beast is a sin._

 _Enkidu was picked as the sacrifice, as he slowly loses his life and crumbles back to his original form; a mud._

 _Grieving for this news, Gilgamesh slowly loses his ego, and rather than continuing of praising highly of himself, began to see how lonely he is as a simple human being._

 _From that moment, the King of Heroes is now known as the Wise King of Uruk, a king worthy to be called a hero in the legend of humankind._

[BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ]

 _There was once a boy and a girl…_

 _An inseparable one at birth…_

 _Born together under a dead star…_

 _Within a dead land…_

 _Taken care by heroes of humanity…_

 _Or rather, what left of them…_

[BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ]

 _Like any other deities, Ishtar lives for thousands of years._

 _Her myth has long gone since then, no longer being worshipped by humans._

 _The beloved goddess live in the realm of forgotten deities, alongside those who lose their worshippers as well; the Nordic gods, the Olympians and surprisingly, a noodle-like deity that was worshipped by an amount of people before quickly losing those who have faith of him for being too ridiculous, only to become a joke among them._

 _But Ishtar has never stopped loving._

 _So many great heroes; so many aspiring creatures…_

 _Until one time she laid her eyes on a man._

 _A man who found himself suffering for ages, all for his own choice of lifestyle._

 _In his own time, he tries to pursue the goal of becoming a hero for humanity, working tirelessly, even asking for the help of a spirit; a protector of humanity herself._

 _She sees how his motivation is only to find comfort within a woman; a king who has long dead._

 _Ishtar is thrilled to see how devoted he is for his love, even after the dead, as he is given a chance to have his soul close to his love in a certain heaven made only for her._

 _This love she felt is so great, that she defies logic for breaking through time and space, reincarnated as a human mage, just to get close to this lovely young man._

 _But at this point she loses her identity as a goddess._

 _It doesn't matter to her though, as she is finally able to be with the man she always desired to be with._

 _The magus side of the body remains living normally as how she should be, but the goddess side of her laying dormant forever within her._

 _Until of course, a boy and a girl appear within the girl's life…_

[BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ]

 _A chance to save everyone…_

 _This is a wish that has been granted for these two…_

 _A redemption; for what has long gone…_

 _Once, there was a boy and a girl…_

[BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ]

The screen closes, as Gudako is seen sleeping at the table, having her hands on the table itself.

Beside her is the black-haired goddess, laying close to her with her hands close to her back, as if comforting her.

Gudao now walks downstairs, nearing the living room as his eyes are finally laid at the two.

His head quickly turns to both sides, clearly looking for something as he sees Enkidu walking out from the bathroom downstairs.

He quickly voices his curiosity, "How long have you two been waking up last night?"

"I do not know an answer for that question, Gudao-sama. I am not one to be acquainted with time."

Gudao now stares straight at him, "Then how do you figure out times back during your era?"

"Gilgamesh is usually the one who decides the nights and days."

"Decide?"

Enkidu mutters, "There is a Noble Phantasm of his; one that either brings out light or sucking all light for darkness to come."

"I can see why the gods hated him that much."

Enkidu suddenly speaks up, "Gudao-sama, I suggest you go and summon a new Servant for your team."

Gudao gives a piece of his thought, "Are you sure? Having way too many Servants at once can make them a bit too redundant, you know? Besides, I feel like this place is overcrowding a bit."

The Lancer just smiles at him, "Do not worry about that, Gudao-sama. With so many Servants at once, some of us are capable of scouting the area while the rest can stay at home protecting this home and both of you."

But then he loses his smiles, whispering, "There is also the matter of Throne of Heroes getting restless…"

Gudao did not catch his words, "Did you said something?"

"Owh? Nothing. I was just wondering if we ever need an Assassin after this. With my Master's latest involvement with this world, I believe some people may have seen us as a threat and decided that we are too dangerous to be left walking around on this earth. Maybe a Servant with Presence Concealment can help remedy that problem."

"That would be great… I think…"

TING! TING!

That is the sound of the doorbell.

Gudao quickly runs close toward the front door and opens it up, seeing somebody stands before him outside, "Akeno-san?"

"Good morning, Tomiya-kun," she gives him a warm smile.

The male Master is figuring out her reason to be there at the Sunday morning.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Rias right now?"

"She is… busy with something this morning. I am here because of what you've told me yesterday."

"Ah, about the Command Spells…"

"Um…" Tamamo suddenly appears behind him, trying to call him out on something, but her waifu urge kicks in as soon as she sees the raven bombshell before her Master, "Wh-whar are you hussy doing here!?"

"Calm down, Tamamo," he tries to stop her anger from destroying this house, "She's here for a business. I can assure you that she meant nothing but that."

"Really?" the fox girl glares at him, seemingly disbelief him.

Gudao quickly redirects her attention, "Why did you called me just now?"

"Ah!" Casko remembers something, "I was going to tell you that I found someone inside the basement."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere else in that world, someone named Cao Cao growls frustratingly. He rubs his temple with his eyes looking at the files before him.

Today, news just appeared worldwide about how a group of humans challenged a group of devils into a match and won. Not just that, but the humans seems to be wanting to join the devils' games in the future.

Of course, while this strange existence of these humans is being investigated by several groups of people at this very moment, somebody has already giving a full attention on these strange people from day one.

"Damn it, Vali," he mumbles to himself, "Just how long have you been obsessing over them!? This is way too much information!"

 _Target Profiles:_

 ** _Faction_** _: Throne of Heroes_

 ** _Affiliation:_** _They seem to have allied themselves with the Celtic deities and the Gremory's household._

 ** _Current Known Members:-_**

 ** _Name_** _: Gudako Tomiya_

 ** _Abilities:_**

 _An ability to manifest weapons out of thin air._ _ **Note: Further investigation is required.**_

 _A magic that is close to runes such as gems being triggered as explosives._ _ **Note: Further investigation is required.**_

 ** _Name:_** _Gudao Tomiya_

 ** _Abilites:_** _Unknown._

 ** _Note:_** _So far, no information can be found regarding these two, other than them being twins. There is no indication of the time of their arrival in Kuoh or any past events that can be related to them. They do not seem to possessed any Sacred Gear and have been seen claiming themselves as magicians. They also tend to not socialize with anybody but themselves._

 ** _Name:_** _Cu Chulainn_

 ** _Abilities:_**

 _Gae Bolg._ _ **Note: Possibly a Sacred Gear. Further investigation is required.**_

 _Rune magic._

 _A familiar in the form of a giant wooden bonfire known as Wicker Man._

 ** _Note:_** _Having the name similar to the Celtic hero, it is quite possible that he is a descendant of Cu Chulainn. Though, there are no such record of the man having any children, but as members of Khaos Brigade are indeed the descendants of past heroes of legends, this is quite likely. Although, he seems to be denying the statement a lot. He is probably having a delusion of him being Cu Chulainn himself._

 ** _Name:_** _Scathach_

 ** _Abilities_** _:_

 _Gae Bolg._ _ **Note: She seems to be carrying more than one of this, and calling them Gae Bolg Alternatives instead. Further investigation is required.**_

 _Rune magic._

 ** _Note:_** _The most peculiar member of this group. She bears the name of the Witch of Dun Scaith, and has been seen appearing alongside of what could possibly be the real Witch of Dun Scaith, judging from their conversations. She is possibly a descendant of Scathach herself._

 ** _Name_** _: Tamamo no Mae_

 ** _Abilities_** _:_

 _Unknown magic using talisman. Able to conjure ice, flame and light magic._ _ **Further investigation is required.**_

 _Telekinesis (?). Seen used on a mirror._ _ **Further investigation is required.**_

 ** _Note:_** _She has an appearance of a fox girl, meaning she is a Youkai. Her name also means that she is related to the demon fox that once appeared in the feudal Japan. It is not known if she has any relation with the Youkai group in Kyoto._

 ** _Name_** _: Souji Okita_

 ** _Abilities_** _:_

 _Sword skills._

 ** _Note:_** _She is noted to have similar name to the captain of Shinsengumi that is known to have been turned into a devil. As a possible descendant of him, she is quite likely a half-devil. But so far she did not shows any sign of being one. Though it should be noted that she is seen having a deadly disease but seen as healthy for most of the time._

 ** _Name:_** _Ishtar_

 ** _Abilities:_**

 _Heavenly Boat Maanna. It is a flying boat double as a giant bow that shoots light arrows. Possibly a Sacred Gear._

 _A magic that is close to runes such as gems being triggered as explosives._ _ **Note: Further investigation is required.**_

 ** _Note:_** _Seem to be declaring herself as the Babylonian goddess, but currently there is now way to confirm this as all Babylonian deities have been isolating themselves within a realm of their own. But it is quite likely that she is a descendant of the Goddess of Fertility herself._

 ** _Name:_** _Enkidu_

 ** _Abilities_** _:_

 _Weapons created out of nothingness._ _ **Further investigation is required.**_

 _Transformation (?) into a giant chain._

 ** _Note_** _: As of today, there is no record of related to her or her name but a story of Enkidu, a weapon owned by the Babylonian god, Anu. Relation between her and this weapon is unknown._

 ** _Course of action:_** _Further investigation and observation is needed. A contact should be made with them to learn more of their motives for their actions and the group's objective._

Cao Cao rubs his forehead once more as he sighs.

It is not that he is mad for the fellow Longinus Sacred Gear owner to have such deep obsession, but it is the fact that Vali is giving him these intel, knowing all too well that Hero Faction are too cautious of this… Throne of Heroes's existence.

"Whatever…" he mumbles to himself, "If Vali and his team failed to recruit them, we will do that instead."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gudako has been awoken from her sleep, and is now looking straight at the group before her.

The first person she sees is her brother, who she despised the most for waking her up this early. During weekends, if there is no urgent or emergency matters, she would prefer to just wake up late at noon. After all, the fight that happened yesterday clearly took a lot out of her.

The second person she is looking at is the raven-haired vice president of the Occult Research Club, Akeno Himejima. Instead of anger, she feels a bit of amazement of how her unsociable brother seems to have inherited a bit of a "personal skill" owned by their father, who is also unsociable at most. Though, with the fact of the numbers of female Servants they ended up summoned within this home, it seems 'a bit' isn't the appropriate description.

The third person, however, gains her confusion as she turns to see a purple-haired spectacled girl in lab coat, eating a melon bread or melonpan as what a weeb would have called it as she seems to be really enjoying it.

Gudako turns back toward the first person, now questioning him, "Gudao, did you summoned her?"

He quickly shakes his head.

Akeno, who seems to be confused by this appearance, turning toward these two, "Is she… your acquaintance?"

Gudao quickly responds, "Yes, she is our senior back in the different world. Remember, I've told you about our world?"

In which she responds, "Owh, yeah. You do said in that world of yours, a group that summoned heroes just saved an entire timeline and humanity along with it and is currently undergoing extra works on eliminating more… singularities?"

Gudako now glares sharply at him, "Why would you told her about our world? When did you even do that?"

"Yesterday, after the match."

"Why?"

He quickly grabs the black-haired girl's hand, putting it onto the table.

The purple-haired girl notices of it first, "Ah, it's the Command Spells…"

Gudako is also looking at the hand, and is now staring at them, disbelief, "What in the world? When did you get those?"

The girl mutters, "I just woke up one day, and this thing is already here on my hands. Is it really true that I can use this to summon a hero of legend?"

She now turns toward her, mocking the girl, "Ara, ara~, impatient, aren't we?"

Gudao mutters to her, ignoring the strange exhibit of personality his sister is showing right now, clearly not knowing of the rage coming out from her, "Akeno-san, I didn't explained fully about those yesterday. You didn't use that to summon a Servant. Technically, anybody can summon one, if they have enough mana to be poured into one. Those things means you _can_ summon one, as the Holy Grail is supposed to be letting you have that chance. Even then, it will only be a copy of said hero."

The girl is looking straight at him, and he can see confusion in her eyes, "In short, you are now a Master, and you can have one Servant with you."

"But you have more than one… Servant…"

Gudako mutters, having her eyes stay at the hands as she is about to opens up her mouth.

But the purple-haired girl responds first, "The Servants these two summoned are because of the FATE system the Chaldea developed, which lets you have more than one Servant for the sake of solving a singularity."

The twins are now looking at the girl, confused as she quickly speaks up, "Before I got fainted, I've seen that circle. It is similar to the one back at Chaldea. I can tell that you two are from Chaldea, right? Though I didn't know that there are more than one Masters the group has right now."

She then turns to see Gudao, "But, who are you, really? You look like senpai, my Master, but I don't think we've met before."

Gudako tilts her head in more confusion as she quickly turns toward Gudao, "How about you show our guest that circle thing? It is better to show her how to summon a Servant."

She quickly pushes the two into the basement, forcing them as she closes the door, now turning back toward the purple-haired girl, "So, Mashu-senpai, can we exchange information? I feel like there is some sort of 'lost in translation' going on between us."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wha-" that's the only thing Gudao manages to speak up as he found himself being pushed into the basement alongside the ORC's vice president.

Now they are both locked, with Akeno is as confused as ever, "Why would she-"

"I don't know. She seems to have a mind track of her own."

The devil now turns to see the bright red circle shines near them as she now points toward it, "Is that…?"

"Yes, that's how you summon a Servant," he mutters as he approaches the circle, now kneeling onto it with his palms close to the edge of it.

Doing the usual of chanting and prana pouring, the similar gush of wind appears before them, with Akeno seems to be shaken by this event.

"Such… magical power…" she mutters to herself, unable to form a perfect sentence with the wind is making her nearly falls onto the floor.

Slowly, a figure appears before him as he now turns toward the newcomer, "Let's see, who did I just… owh, wow…"

He seems speechless, seeing the new Servant he just summoned is not what people could call as 'the hero of legend'.

To understand the appearance of this unknown figure, let us introduced her to the crowd…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…_

 _SABER WARS: ARTORIUM AWAKEN_

 _In a different universe, in a world called Servant Universe, there is a dystopian future whereas the future is ruled by Sabers. In this future, Sabers are noble families, ruling over the dimension with Saberfaces are the royalties; the highest elites of all Servants. The ruler is none other than Galactica Saber, empress of the whole space of this dimension._

 _Beneath them are the rest of the classes of Servants; with Archers being stereotyped as criminals with thug life background; and Lancers are no more, either dead or magically changed into another class._

 _The Sabers rule the nation tyrannically, constantly sprouting nonsense of how "born as a Saber is a guaranteed win in any **** wars" as the main motto of the empire._

 _The empire is constantly against the so-called Golden Great Emperor Cosmo Gilgamesh, who rules over nothing but numerous of his weapons; popular enough to have fangirls, fujoshi and NTR fandom but not popular enough to actually have an army due to his massive ego._

 _But the nation is never at peace. After the disappearance of Ar- Galactica Saber, the rebellion somehow becomes popular among Servants due to "way too many Sabers."_

 _The war is pretty much ruining everything the world has, now only having bronze-leveled Servants active after they broke the gatcha so bad no R or SR servants are born._

 _Within the midst of the aftermath of war, a hero known as A-X receives an idea from a certain GARcher to travel back in time with one mission; kill all Sabers with Saberfaces as the highest priorities._

 _Thus, begin the journey of-_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gudako is literally rolling on the floor, laughing as she is now startling everyone present in the living room.

"That's enough, Gudako," Gudao mumbles, looking down with a glare straight at her.

Tamamo just stares at her master with a face filled with guilt, "Master, I… I don't know what to say… The history the phone showed… it feels like I am watching a certain space fight movie…"

Ishtar is seen snickering at him, "Quite a Servant you summoned there, boy! Her existence contradicting everything about the Throne of Heroes. She is definitely not a Heroic Spirit nor she is a Counter Force."

"I get it, Archer…"

The new Servant, having the appearance of a female wearing a blue jacket and a part of shorts along with a cap on her head that somehow has a hair sticking out from it, looking around as she wonders, "Why are you treating me as a joke? I AM a hero of legend! The great Mysterious Heroine X; an urban legend of an unknown Servant fighting against the tyranny of Sabers and the threat of Cosmo Gilgamesh; a legend only the Saber of Sabers can obtain!"

Gudao sighs, "But you are an Assassin though…"

Akeno, the only person who isn't gloomy, guilty or laughing in there wonders, "That's how Servant are being summoned?"

"Yeah… that's pretty much it."

"Should I…?"

He quickly shakes his head, "I don't think you should try and summon one right now. That thing looks like anything could go wrong. Maybe later."

"I see…"

Tamamo now glares at the two as she jumps and lands between Gudao and Akeno, screaming out at her, "What is this friendly atmosphere I am sensing right now!? Are you two doing some kind of visual novel route or something!?"

"Tamamo, I have no idea what are you talking about right now…"

The raven-haired devil smiles, chuckling as she turns toward Gudao, "If nothing else, I would like to go back to the clubroom."

"In Sunday?" he springs a question.

"She had told me last night that someone from the Church is visiting us, possibly for something."

"People from the Church meeting devils?" Gudako is now back up from her rolling session, looking straight at her, "Am I smelling a scandal of the year or what?"

She then yawns out loud as she leans her back onto the couch behind her, "Gudao, you go and bring X to the clubhouse. Tell Rias-senpai that I am sleeping."

Ishtar turns toward him, "What else are you waiting for? Get going already!"

Gudao just stares at the goddess, pouting at her personality, 'You have tainted the owner of the body with that spoilt act of yours', he mutters within his mind.

X quickly grabs his attention, "Master, let us not waste any more time."

The male Master nods as goes to follow the two ladies reaching the front door, not before hearing a voice telling him, "Have a safe journey."

Suddenly stopping to a halt, he turns to see Ishtar smiling at him.

He can see how her eyes are no longer red, but aqua in color, looking straight at him, giving him a warm feeling. Her smile is clearly a genuine smile, not unlike how the spoiled goddess always appears to have.

It feels like he is looking at something that should have been long gone…

He nods as he walks away from there, with the goddess now joining her Master in their slumber.

Akeno turns to see him reaching her, now noticing something, "Tomiya-kun, are you alright?"

"What's with that qu-" he receives his answer, realizing his eyes lets out a bit of tear.

He quickly wipes his eyes off as he responds, "It's nothing…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What was that just now?"

Somewhere in a café in Kuoh, two blonde men having their breakfast there as the one with glasses seems to be bothered by something.

The one without glasses wonders, "Arthur, what is wrong with you today? You look like you have seen some shit."

"I'm sorry, Vali," Arthur responds to his friend, "It's just that Ruler has been acting strangely ever since minutes ago."

"That's strange. Why do you think that happened?"

"I have no idea why. This sword hasn't been acting up before."

Vali tries to think for a moment, but then something else comes up inside his mind, "Hey, where is your sister?"

Arthur has his head looks all over the place as he shrugs, "She said she is going to be here in a while."

Vali wonders, "Arthur, why did you bring her along? I only invite you for this trip."

"Well, at least one of our targets is a magician, so I thought bringing a magician along would be better for us."

"Still, you know how mischief she can be. It is in her name after all."

"Hey!" his eyes somehow turn from calm to anxious, "Do not say that again!"

"Relax!" Vali tries to calm him down, "I am not saying she is a traitor from her name alone, or if she even sees you like the witch sees her brother. I'm just saying that she really does love acting by her own."

"Everything she did is all for me. That's what she has been trained for, after all…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le Fay Pendragon is seen sneaking through the schoolyard, slowly looking at how one of her target is walking through the yard, side by side with a devil as they are entering an old building near the school.

As slowly as she can be, her eyes stare at the two disappearing from her sight as she sneakily approaches the door.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!?"

"EEEEK!" Le Fay screams out in cowardice, pulling herself away as she seems shocked by the mysterious voice owned by a mysterious person standing mysteriously beside her.

X just stares at her, looking at her as she mutters, "Eh? Your face looks so familiar…"

Le Fay, still shocked, slowly backing away as she stares at this strange person before her. When did she appear there? And why is her face is reminding her of someone?

The two keeps on locking eyes at each other, somehow initiating a staring contest between the two.

The contest ends with A-X pulling her eyes off from her, muttering, "Nah, wrong person. You look really close to my beloved sister, but sadly you are not her."

The heroine walks away as she mutters, "Buzz off, kid. Go and play somewhere else."

As she now disappears from her sight as well, Le Fay is still looking at her, still wondering of something.

She swears she has seen that face somewhere, but where is it?

 _"This is Mordred, one of the Knight of Rounds and the sole reason why the legacy of King Arthur ends."_

 _The child that is Le Fay tilts her head cutely, looking at the man beside her as she mutters, "But, papa, I heard Mordred is King Arthur's son."_

 _The man nods, "Indeed he is, but he is not someone you should call a relative to the king. He is but a mistake, a trap made by King Arthur's sister, Morgan le Fay."_

 _"Morgan le Fay?" the young girl wonders._

 _"Yes, my child. She tricked her own brother into having a son, and used that son as a way to overthrow King Arthur, which then leads to the Battle of Camlann."_

 _The man turns toward the girl, "Remember this Le Fay. You are now carrying the soul of the witch, Morgan le Fay, and your brother is carrying King Arthur's. You are carrying the sins of the witch and now you shall redeem those sins of yours. You shall be working under your brother until all of your sins have been forgiven."_

"That face…" Le Fay mumbles, "She is Mordred's descendant… no, she IS Mordred…"

She needs to go! She needs to warn her brother! Mordred is working with the Throne of Heroes! They are their enemies!

But before she could do anything, a pain is felt stinging as she falls onto the floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Forgive me," Akeno enters the room, with Gudao follows her from behind and X quietly moves past the door before it closes.

The first thing Gudao notices upon entering the room is Sona and Tsubaki's appearance there, which means there seems to be something that needs to be talked about.

Then he notices that the club is having two guests with them.

One of them, a girl with blue hair sees him, locking eyes with him for a while before looking at Ar- X's eyes.

The other one, the one with brown hair is smiling at him, and from a glance he can tell that she is a very cheerful one; which means she can be friendly to him.

Wait, these two are from Church, right? What kind of church has their members walking around in those tight outfits? Those seriously look way more revealing than Chaldea's combat suit. It looks like there is a pervert in that church.

Seems that this world also has a questionable religious organization.

Rias sees X and turns toward him, giving him a questioning look before turning back at the two guests.

Gudao decides to speak up, "So, you two are from the Church?"

Issei happily responds, "Yeah! That girl is my childhood friend, Irina Shidou," he points toward the brown-haired girl.

The girl greets them, "It is nice to meet all of you! This is my partner, Xenovia Quarta."

The blue-haired girl, Xenovia nods, "We are here on an official Church business."

"Which is?" Sona springs a question toward them.

The cold-looking girl responds, "Recently, the Church suffers a series of break-ins, in which five of our Holy Swords were stolen from various installations. They were then tracked back to Kuoh, and so we are sent to recover the stolen blades or destroy them."

Gudao wonders, "And what kind of sword would that be?"

Irina answers his question, having her bracelet shines brightly and turns into a sword, shocking them, "It's the most famous holy swords in the history; The Sword of Promised Victory: Excalibur!"

The words somehow tensed the atmosphere.

Gudao sees how Yuto clenching his fists tight, clearly holding out some sort of anger. Toward the sword, perhaps?

But then X approaches the sword, startling the poor girl as the Assassin just examines the sword as she mutters, "And this is?"

"Th-this is one of the broken pieces of Excalibur; Excalibur Mimic!"

The cap-wearing female chuckles as she pulls herself back, "That is Excalibur? Don't make me laugh! Excalibur is a proud sword owned by King Arthur. That thing is clearly a fluke."

"X…" Gudao pulls her shoulder, "Don't get carried away…"

But the girl doesn't seems satisfied, "You want to see the real Excalibur?"

She then pulls out her gold and white sword out of nowhere, slamming the edge onto the floor as blue lines shines brightly, startling everyone even more.

X exclaims, "Now THIS is how Excalibur truly looks like. Forged by the queen of faeries, Vivian, and imbued with the Cosmo Reactor, truly, a sword for Saber of Sabers!"

Gudao corrects, "Technically, you are not Saber. You are Assassin. And that thing isn't Excalibur."

"No, Master. I… received this from Vivian, after saving a land full of faeries in one of my adventures."

Her what now?

But it seems one of them doesn't seem to give a positive respond.

"PENDRAGON!"

Yuto Kiba jumps onto X, ready with a sword of his as he is seen to have a huge rage over something.

 **"Trace Active!"**

BAK!

Yuto is thrown to the side by a rock, thrown by Gudao. Yes, he just did a Projection on a rock.

The male Master then turns toward Akeno, "Teleportation, now!"

In an instance, everybody is teleported toward outside.

Gudao quickly stands before X, with his sight is toward the boy.

Kiba stands up, readying his sword once more, "Move, Tomiya! This is between me and her!"

"Okay, what is your problem against her!? You two just met!"

Gudao then glares toward Rias, who seems to be looking guilty over something, "Gremory, explain!"

But the one that answers is Kiba himself instead, speaking out toward the questioner, "My friends are dead because of that cursed sword! I joined Rias-senpai's peerage all so that I could have my revenge against that thing!"

Gudao now pulls himself up, "Wait, seriously?"

…

…

…

He continues after all of them being silenced for minutes, "Are you seriously blaming a non-sentient sword for your friend's death?"

"It's because of that sword that they-"

"I don't know what happened, but it sounds to me like you are just feeling guilty for surviving and letting your friends die," the magus interrupts him.

Yuto is startled by this as he screams, "NO! EXCALIBUR DID NOT JUST KILLED MY FRIENDS! KING ARTHUR USED THAT SWORD TO KILL A LOT OF PEOPLE!"

Gudao is now shaking his head, "So, you are blaming on a dead man now? How desperate are you to find something to blame? First you blame a sword; now a dead man? That's low, even for a devil."

"THAT SWORD BRINGS NOTHING BUT DISASTER!"

"Says someone that can create thousands of blades."

Everybody is shocked even more.

Rias mutters in confusion, "How did you- You have never seen him in action before; how did you know of his Sacred Gear's ability?"

Can Tracing be an answer for that? Probably not.

Gudao now stands in a stance as he mutters, "You are seriously wasting my time with that petty revenge of yours. How about we end this fight quickly?"

X tries to step forward, "Wait, Master! Let me-"

"Nah, I'll be taking this one!" he responds back to her.

"But, Master-"

"I too, lost my friends," Gudao mutters, "But not once did I ever blame an inanimate object for their death. Besides, it has been long since I fought. It will be at least a warm up for me."

He then motions on Yuto, telling him to come toward him.

 **"Sword Birth!"** the Knight puts his palm onto the ground.

Immediately, a lot of swords appear out from the earth, surrounding him like a barrier.

"Child's play!" Gudao announces as his hand is now filled with electricity, **"Trace Active!"**

A golden axe appears within his right hand as he smashes the blades easily.

Gudao then jumps over blade as he throws the axe behind him.

Kiba charges forward with a sword in his hand, ready to attack him but the Master quickly jumps back into the smashed blade barrier.

His feet lands onto the axe's handle, which seems to be stuck only at the upper edge of the axe and pushes his feet down.

The axe is stepped on its handle and thrown up midair, with Gudao spins around and kicks the axe to be shot toward the Knight.

He tries to slashes the axe away, but the Sacred Gear user found out that the axe is too heavy to be thrown off just like that, instead disarming himself by mistake.

Gudao snickers, "I don't think you should even try to bat that thing away. That is Gilgamesh's favorite axe. That thing is coated with so many gold it is really heavy to just hold it normally."

He then creates a gem as he punches the gem, letting the gem being shot like a bullet toward the Knight, smashing his feet as he is forced to kneel onto the ground, screaming in pain.

"Yuto!" Rias screams out, concerned of him.

Sona and Tsubaki only watched from the sideline. They are disgusted by his action.

Xenovia and Irina close their eyes.

Issei is about to interfere, but Akeno quickly holds her hand before him.

The male Master moves close to him, "Now, how about you stop going crazy and start making some sense?"

"PENDRAGON!" the place is now filled with a strong wind.

The Knight's body is filled with black smoke as he keeps on screaming and screaming.

Sona mutters in confusion, seeing how the man is still screaming within the strange smoke, "This is… Juggernaut Drive? No, this feeling… it is a lot more sinister than that…"

The Assassin is startled upon feeling this reaction, moving forward close to Gudao and stands before him, "Master, that is a Mad Enhancement!"

"From a non-Servant?" her Master mutters in confusion.

"I don't know how, but that is surely what a Mad Enhancement is!" X responds, "Master, permission for using one of my skills on him! I will knock him out and stop his roar!"

"Why do you need my permission for using a skill? Fine, just do whatever you want!"

A-X now pulls her sword up, with the sword now shines brightly in blue light, followed by a huge blinding yellow light.

The audiences just stare at the sword, unable to think of any responses. They see the light coming out of the sword beautifully made.

X jumps onto Yuto, screaming, "Mad-Enhancement-exorcism- **Calibur**!"

Owh, yeah… that is one of her quirk. Sometimes she uses a weaker Excaliblast and calling it a made up name attack. Somehow the effect is really as it is intended. Thanks, Cosmo Reactor skill (the possible reason why this attack is even a thing).

With a slap on his face with the blunt side of the sword, Kiba is hit with a powerful strike and falls onto the ground, knocked out from the fight.

"Yuto!"

The devils run and approaching the fallen Knight, with the red head moves closest to him, "Yuto, do you hear me? Wake up!"

"Er…" the man struggles to open up his eyes, now pulling himself up as he rubs his head, "Ow…"

Gudao quickly responds to him, "Sorry about that, my Servant here is a bit too rough with her attack."

Issei questions him, "What happened back then? What is with you?"

"I… I don't know…" Kiba seems confused, "My head suddenly feels like I am going to explode, right after she shows her sword," he points out toward X, "I somehow feels like I want to destroy everything this world have."

Gudao questions him, "Did you meet with anybody recently?"

"I… I met this woman this morning. I think her name is… Morgan le Fay?"

"Wh-what!?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the Tomiya household, Gudako has already woken up from her slumber, as she is now watching the television silently.

Mashu sits beside her, pondering on the same video box as well.

On a wall near them, something seems to be carved onto the surface, with a huge hole appears filling up the space between them.

Gudako now sees somebody walking out of there as she waves her hand at her, "Long time no see, Scathach. It feels like I haven't been seeing you for what, two chapters?"

The Lancer approaches her in a hurry, muttering, "You will do."

"You sound serious…"

She speaks up to her, "Gudako-sama, we have a serious matter on hand."

"What is it?"

Scathach then turns around, signaling something to come out from the hole.

Kalawarner slowly moves out of there, as Gudako notes, "It's one of the fallen angels."

Lancer pulls out her hand, "Look at this."

The female Master's eyes wander on where the Servant points out, seeing what she is intended to see, "Ah, another one."

"Another one?" she gives her a questioning look.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Desert(?)]

Grayfia and EMIYA appear in the middle of the desert, of what the place is previously known as.

The maid takes a look at where they stand as of now.

This place is a desert, but there is not a single speck of dust here. The ground is all hardened, shines brightly from the sunlight from above.

"This place… it has been crystalized," she mutters, not breaking her eye contact on any of the reflective surface.

EMIYA did not have time to study the location. His eyes wildly looking all over the place, in search of the very reason of those two being in there.

He finally found what he is looking for, calling out the maid as his hand points toward the sight he is seeing right now, "It's over there."

Grayfia pulls her head, turning toward the direction that she is led to.

She is now looking at a huge creature of unknown origin in the shape of a disc, lying in the middle of the crystal valley. The maid can feel an unexplainable aura coming from the unknown, not emitting neither demonic nor holy aura from it. This feeling is alien to her, but she can tell that this creature is a dangerous one indeed.

EMIYA speaks up to her, "What we are looking for is that black thing."

The black thing he refers to is a black slab attached onto the back of the disc creature. The slab looks unnatural compare to the disc itself, as if something forced that slab to be there. Her theory may have been correct, as she can see bones close the disc.

"And that black thing is…"

"The Lesser Grail. Somebody is trying to turn this Type into a Holy Grail for the upcoming war. That thing is humanity's current biggest threat, far bigger than the gods and demon lords combined. If it were to be turned into a grail, who knows what kind of corruption may be followed with that."

The tanned man now crossing his arms, "What I can say is that something far worse than Angra Mainyu is going to appear; something a lot more evil than All Evil in the World itself."

The maid mutters, "Then, what does it has anything to do with you becoming my Servant?"

"We need to keep observing this thing, so that we can prepare if that thing ever woken up or somebody tries to approach that thing. I am currently without a Master, and I need one to continue that mission of mine."

"That is why you approached me."

The two disappears away from there, leaving the disc creature alone, not moving even an inch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A Ruler and her Saver?" a man in robe is asking the man before him

"Yes, that boyfriend of hers refuses to let her join the war without him around, so I had to turn him into her Servant."

"So, are we going to start the game now or…"

"Not now," the man mutters, putting his rear onto a chair, "Have you heard of Kokabiel?"

"Kokabiel? One of the leaders of the Grigori? Owh, so it is that time of the day already?"

"So you knew what will happen?"

"Of course. Kokabiel is trying to start another war between the Three Factions by stealing and combining the pieces of Excalibur of this world. Needless to say, he failed. What does his plan has anything to do with our plan?"

"I would like to see how far those twins can be pushed with that kind of threat. That way we can expect more from them in the upcoming war."

"And how are you going to test them?"

He turns toward a white-haired tanned girl in black and red clothing stands beside him, calling her out, "Majin Saber, go and find this Kokabiel. I would love to have some words with him."

The girl nods as she quickly disappears from the two's sight.

The man in robed mutters, wondering, "Acquainting yourself with the threat? Are you sure you are a man of 'pure heart'?"

The man chuckles, sitting up straight as he responds, "Me? I am not the bad guy here. Those twins are. They are the ultimate evil of both worlds. I am merely weakening them."

 **End chapter.**

 **Sorry for the lack of fighting scene there. I was thinking of giving a preview of what Gudao can do, but I ended up holding back because I am too scared to give too many details and making him appear to be a bit too strong.**

 **This chapter is pretty much "all talk" chapter…**

 **As you can see, a new grail war is about to start. Though, DxD's canon arcs will still be around. Think of the war as the bigger picture here. Three Factions Summit, Trip to the Underworld and so forth is still around, so there you go. Though I never read any DxD's light novel, so don't expect me to beyond that. Unless DxD has a fourth season, I can't help you with that.**

 **That said, I still didn't decide who I am turning into the rest of the Masters aside from the already mentioned in this new war. I will need you to suggest me who do you think should be one and who will be their Servants.**

 **Also, this is the most important thing ever (not really). I wish to introduce Akeno's Servant for the next chapter, but I still do not decide who. I was thinking Semiramis, but I don't really know. Hopefully you guys can suggest me someone else.**

 **Seriously, Servants can be anybody from Nasuverse. I literally pulled someone impossible from Type-Moon's gag manga as a villain here.**

 **Gudao's team:**

 **Saber- ?**

 **Lancer- Scathach**

 **Archer- ?**

 **Rider- ?**

 **Caster- Tamamo no Mae**

 **Assassin- Mysterious Heroine X**

 **Berserker- ?**

 **Gudako's team:**

 **Saber- Souji Okita**

 **Lancer- Enkidu**

 **Archer- Ishtar**

 **Rider- ?**

 **Caster- Cu Chulainn**

 **Assassin- ?**

 **Berserker- ?**

 **Misc Servants:**

 **Akeno- ?**

 **Kalawarner- ?**

 **Grayfia- EMIYA**

 **Comment Answering Section**

 **ENDDRAGON369: Ooh, I like that idea. I do wish for him to be a Master, but I was thinking of David as his Servant because the two are just alike. That Servant you said can be appear somewhere else. Enemy, perhaps? I don't know, I still didn't decide anything yet.**

 **I'm just a Guest: Goldie Archer? Nah. How about Goldie Archers?**

 **Joaco14jc: Technically, Gudako is a girl, so she is more like a daughter to them. But yes, they are. Since I based the twins from FGO's playable Masters, and those two were made with gender-bent versions of a certain janitor and a certain tsundere in mind. That's how I roll with.**

 **MaxHD2490: Yeah… let's hope they don't fight those Ars Goetia demons…**

 **Jan 3's Guest: I don't think Cu will even there to try and do that. Not when his teacher is just around the corner, double even.**


	7. A Being Called Goddess

A Being Called Goddess

 _There was once…_

 _A hero of justice…_

 _A goddess-turned magus…_

 _A boy… and a girl…_

 _They are the hopes of the dead…_

 _Unknown to all but darkness…_

 _An answer made by the world…_

 _Breaking the boundary of impossibility…_

 _As one… they are…_

 _An Idea of Heroes…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're home!"

Two young children, a black-haired boy and an orange-haired girl came running into the traditional Japanese home, running straight toward the living room.

The two is now seeing a female with purple hair, turning straight toward them as she is seen sitting close to a man with red hair.

The young girl quickly screams out loud, "Ah, tou-san is cheating on kaa-san with ba-san again!"

The 'tou-san' is quickly turned flustered, startled with the 'ba-san' simply chuckles as she turns toward him, "Senpai, how did these two learned those words? Aren't they a bit too young for that?"

"You know how Tohsaka is… Even before our kids, she really has no restrains in her words…"

The purple-hair female somehow loses her smile, "Senpai, I don't think I know nee-san anymore. She seems to have been changed ever since that day…"

Before the man is about to ask her, the two kids quickly run toward their aunt, sitting close to her.

The young boy opens up his mouth first, "Ba-san, how is the project with the moon?"

The female smiles at him, with her hands instinctively moving and ruffling the two's hair, "It's going fine. A bit more and we will finally be able to send everybody to stay on the moon forever. What's left is to complete the AI for the maintenance over there."

The man mumbles, "Sakura, they are kids. I don't think they can understand your words yet…"

But then the orange-haired girl speaks up, "AI… is Artificial Intelligence, right? They are robots' souls, right?"

"Smart girl. That's pretty much it, kids," the female, Sakura simply smiles at them, "The AI will be based on me. You can say that there are my children, your cousins."

Her smile seems pale, which the man quickly takes notes of, "Sakura, maybe you should… remarried…"

"That's harsh, senpai," she turns toward him, "Are you telling me to forget my late husband?"

"That's not what-"

The young boy sits close to the woman, "Ba-san, you never told us about ji-san. Tell us!"

"Yeah!" the girl whines, "I would like to know too! I want to know who ji-san is!"

Sakura chuckles as she speaks up, "You guys are growing up now. I'm sure you can handle a little truth, right?"

The woman then deeply inhales her breath, as she continues, "He used to have a huge dream of wanting to be a hero."

"Like tou-san!" the girl exclaims.

"Yup, like your dad. But because of me, he no longer wishes for such thing. He can't even fight as well as your dad is. His body is so fragile that we need to find someone to fix him. He even complains about his arm once in a while. Even so, he can still be a hero. He is my hero; he saved me from my past life, he saved me from hurting others, he even saved me from the convergence that took away my family and my home."

The two children stare at her, innocently looking with confusion.

The young boy then asks, "What is his name?"

"He has a name just like your dad; Shirou Emiya."

"I'm home!"

The small girl quickly responds, "That must be kaa-san!"

The girl and her brother quickly jumps off from their aunt, running straight toward a black-haired female in red shirt, hugging her feet happily.

"Ah, Gudao! Gudako!" the female smiles at the two, "How's your school today?"

"It's great!" the boy answers her question.

The blue-eyed female quickly pulls her head up, turning straight toward the purple-haired woman, "Sakura, how convenient for you to be here!"

"What is it nee-san?"

"I think we've found your family!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

KRING!

BAK!

Gudao pulls his arm back to him, after closing the alarm clock next to him as he sighs. He then opens his eyes, now looking at two blue orbs close to his.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

"What is it, brother!?" Gudako jumps into his room, moving her heads all over the room, panicking, "Is Tamamo on top of you again!? Or Scathach uses her Gae Bolg as your alarm clock!? Or- Ah!"

Her fingers are now pointing toward a figure in white skimpy outfit, "Ishtar, are you staring him in his sleep again!?"

"Again!?" Gudao screams in anger, "Do you mean she has been doing this before!?"

Ishtar chuckling as she tilts her head to the side playfully as she rolls her red eyes away, "This body of mine really wants to see you two asleep."

Gudako screams out, "Archer, you are making things awkward with your words!"

Gudao scolds her out loud, "Ishtar, why do you even want to do that to me!?"

"Because my Master has banned me from her room. She even puts up runes to ward off divine beings."

"You are not supposed to do that! No human would do that!"

"But I am no human!" Ishtar proudly exclaims, "I am the Goddess of War and Love, Ishtar! I watched my beloved sleep all the time!"

Gudako yells at her, "You are not supposed to be proud of that!"

Her brother sighs, simply facepalming himself, "Can't believe dad is able to live through that…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Amaterasu is not a wicked goddess. She is in fact, one the most benevolent deities within the Shintoism. She is unlike her mother; who has gone crazy and now resides in the underworld, her father; who did nothing to save his beloved wife and sister, his two brother; who one of them has been cast off away from her and another who has the hardest of temper to control, or even his other brother; who just doesn't want to be part of the family.

No, she is a being that loves human so much, she willingly forgives them for killing one of her avatars. There is no reason for her to hold any grudge against them. They are correct to fear her.

For that morning, she has been watching the town of Kuoh, looking at a pink-haired female walking happily as she goes to buy some groceries; using an excuse of "making dinner for beloved husband" as a mean to be loyal.

She has been seeing how this female calling herself Tamamo no Mae, living cheerfully with no grudge of human being, unlike the true Tamamo that is currently sleeping inside her, who is holding a huge grudge in the past that her corpse turns into a cursed stone.

The more she watches her, the more the Sun Goddess grows confused and interested.

At first she thinks of her as a fake. After all, she senses almost no life force of a perfect being coming from her, as if she is simply an illusion. But she lives as much as how she used to live before; like a wife.

She is loyal to her beloved, willingly to put up with shenanigans that happen within this home. Her beloved lives with so many woman, and yet this Tamamo did not at least be wary with their presence within the same room as her "husband".

If it is up to one of her avatars, Tamamo Dermo, the yamato nadeshiko that rules her household like a castle, she will never allow even a single female to be getting close to him like that.

This cannot be. Every single form of Tamamo within her yearns for answers.

This enigma calling herself Tamamo no Mae needs to be confronted.

"Um… sis…"

Amaterasu glares straight toward her brother, "What is it, Susanoo!? Can't you see I am busy right now!?"

Susanoo is taken aback by her words, "Er… a goddess from the Babylonian pantheon… Ereshkigal is her name, wishes to meet you."

Ah, she knows of this day. Ever since she sees a woman calling herself Ishtar, she knows anybody from the Babylonian myth is going to visit her.

"Tell her I'm busy! Tell her I'm going to solve her Ishtar problem!"

"F-fine…" Susanoo seemingly shaken in fear, quickly running out from there.

Amaterasu turns her head back to her target.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My name is Mashu Kyrilite. It is nice to meet all of you."

"Oooh, a foreign beauty is here!"

The class is now filled with applause and cheer, especially from the dudes as Gudao sighs, glaring at them all with mumbles coming out from him, "Does this people never seen a girl before? This place is like, 70% girls already."

He then turns to his side, looking at Gudako, "Why would you bring her here?"

His sister quickly responds with, "I just thought that she might want to join the school life, seeing as how she has never been to a school before."

"How did you even get her in here?"

"We have Rias, right? She basically has a connection here."

Gudao sighs again as he pulls his eyes somewhere else. His mind now wanders off into a deep realm of daydream, where he started to think of the fate of those two from the Church.

He now wonders if those two needed any help in their search for those so-called Excaliburs.

Seriously, he has never seen Excalibur that hideous, nor has he ever heard that sword ever been broken into pieces.

Then again, this is a different world, so maybe Excalibur here is very fragile compared to the one from the other world.

And with that, he just realized how he has been daydreaming till the end of the school time.

"Again?" Gudako now glares at him as he turns to realize that, "What?"

"Is our school life really is that boring to you?"

"We've learned most of these stuffs before, right?" he glares back at her.

Gudako mumbles, "That still isn't a good excuse to just space out and not study for your test."

The male Master just sighs, pulling himself up as he stretches himself, "Well, I'm going out."

"Not visiting the club?"

"I was wondering about those two…"

Gudako now grins at him, covering her lips with her fingers, "Ufufufu, you have finally become a man, Gudao Tomiya."

"What?"

"So, which route are you going to pursue? What type of girl are you pursuing now? Please tell your dearest nee-san about it…"

"We were born at the same time."

"Fret not with the lesser details!" she exclaims, "Tell me, what kind of girl is she? Tsundere? Kuudere? A genki girl? A girl with no common sense? Masochist? Sadist? Yandere? *gasp* Or are you _that_ kind of brother? You beast…"

"What are you on about!?" Gudao screams at her as she chuckles out loud, "You are really easy, Gudao!"

"Ara, ara~, what kind of conversation are you two having? I can't help but listen to that," Akeno somehow appears beside her, giving off her usual, unsettling smile at him.

"Akeno-san," Gudao mutters, "Can I help you?"

The raven-haired girl responds, "I was wondering if we can even continue _that_."

"Emm…" the young man just stares at her, not knowing the meaning of her words, "What is it…"

But somehow Gudako gets it, "She wants to summon one too. Didn't you promised that to her yesterday?"

"Ah… sure… But first I would like to go and find those two from the Church first."

"Why? They have already mentioned of how they only wish for us not to interfere with their work. I don't see any reason for us to even concern about them."

Gudako shrugs, "It's his hero syndrome. If he thinks somebody is in problem, he would love to be part of it."

"Really, Gudao-kun~?" her smile is getting wider, "I didn't know you are this type of person."

"Let's just go, okay?" Gudao has already sweating bullet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere else, within a dark room, a blonde girl can be seen strapped around a chair, looking down.

Le Fay somehow makes a noise of grunting, as she opens up her eyes are now pulling her head up.

Her eyes quickly scan throughout the whole area around her. Her voice starts screaming, panicking as she started to ruffle the knots that tie her hands together.

"Don't you worry, Master. That knot is just there so that you won't try to escape."

The owner of the voice, a figure in silver and red armor with horns on its head walks out of the shadow, speaking up to her.

But this enigma's appearance isn't much of a help. Rather, this fuels her fear even more, "Wh-wh-who are you!? What have you done to me!?"

The figure sighs, turning to the side as the figure calls out, "Mother, she's already awake!"

At that moment, another figure, a female with a slender body, wearing a black dress and a black cape around her appears into the room. The female also has a blonde hair matching Le Fay's hair.

The young girl is now petrified, looking straight at her, "Y-y-you're me!?"

The older woman gasps playfully, teasing her with her own words, "Me? Looking like you? Honey, we are different, separate people. Unless, of course, you believed in those mumbo jumbo about descendants having the soul of their ancestors. I naturally believe that there is no such thing unless it is a possession we are referring to. So far there is no such evidence to support such claim. I mean, have you this era's Jeanne of Arc? I find it hard to believe that she houses a soul of an innocent Maiden of Orlean."

She ends her statement with a mocking laughter, and now looking at the girl, realizing that she is still terrified of her.

The woman than snickers as she moves close to her, "Good afternoon, descendant of Arthur. I am his dearest sister, Morgan Le Fay."

The name gives chill to her. Le Fay's eyes widen as her mouth shaken, "M-M-Morgan Le Fay? Y-you're inheriting the witch's soul?"

"Again with that? No, dear. I AM Morgan Le Fay."

"B-but that's impossible! There is no way for even you to be alive! Unless… are you a devil?"

Morgan bursts into a loud laughter, "A devil? That sounds about right. But not quite. I am as human as I can get. Though," she pauses for a moment, "You can choose your definition of 'human'."

This is truly a terrifying experience for young Le Fay. Is she looking at a zombie right? An undead? Whatever it is, the thought of seeing one of the most dangerous human in history scares her.

The figure in armor is now calling out to her, "Mother, you are scaring her. Can we please get to the point?"

"Of course, Mordred. I'm sorry for that. I can't help but feeling excited. You do know how long has it been since I've been reborn from the darkness."

Mordred?

Le Fay is now staring at the armored figure. That's Mordred? The infamous Knight of Betrayal? The one that causes the downfall of both King Arthur and Camelot? Is he immortal too?

She slowly mutters, "Wh-wh-what do you want with me? D-do you want revenge against my family? Is it my brother you wish to hurt? Or am I tainting your good name?"

"None of that!" Morgan exclaims out loud, "I have no intention to dwell within the past of my cruel life! There is no reason for me to have hatred toward your family, your brother or even you. No, what I have in my mind is nothing but a pure love toward a person who bears the same fate as me."

Her eyes now looking straight toward her as the woman mutters, "I am to believe that your brother was treated as someone better than you at birth?"

Le Fay now pulling her head down, "Y-yes… he is Arthur Pendragon after all."

"But he is not the Once and Forever King, isn't he? He is not the one who pulls out the sword of appointment, Calliburn out of the rock. He is not the one who received the sword of the lake, Excalibur from Vivian. He is not the one who beds his own sister out of pure lust, is he?"

She puts her head close to the girl, causing her to pull away in shock, with her face fill with redness, "Wh-what do you mean by that?"

Morgan chuckles, staring at her, "Do you want to know a secret, Le Fay Pendragon?"

"Wh-what is it?"

"King Arthur has no other heir but Mordred."

"Wh-what are you implying!?" Le Fay screams out, demanding for an answer.

Morgan continues her words, "If Mordred is the only heir he has, then where did your family came from?"

"What a-" the young witch's eyes widen a lot more, realizing something inside the woman's words, "N-n-n-no way… You don't mean that…"

"And yet they treat you like it is your fault Camelot falls. Don't you see the injustice here?"

Then… is everything about her family is false? Is her family built on lies? Are they even deserve the name Pendragon?

The older witch asks her, "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I… I…."

"Whatever you want to do, I am here to help."

"H-help?" she turns toward her, "Why?"

Morgan simply shrugs, "I simply just want to help you win this war."

"What… war? The war with Kokabiel?"

The woman is now looking straight at her, smiling as she is now in a deep thought, till finally she breaks the silence, "What do you know of the Holy Grail War?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the residence, Tamamo is seen cleaning the house diligently, and now she moves on to mop the floor.

Ishtar, who is watching the television, turns her eyes to see the fox girl as she mutters, "What kind of goddess are you to degrade yourself like this?"

Caster turns toward her, looking at her with confusion, "What do you mean by your words?"

"You cook. You clean. You take out the garbage…"

Tamamo exclaims, "What I did is simply what a wife would do. I am making sure my husband well fed, healthy and live in a proper environment. Didn't you do the same when you were married, Rin-chan?"

Ishtar chuckles, as she pulls her knees close to her, now sitting in a fetal position, "My husband was the one that cooks and do all the chores. I barely do anything to help him. I can't do anything as good as him. I don't even take care of my own kids. They grow up thanks to their aunt…"

"Well, now is your chance to make yourself useful!" the fox girl throws a towel toward her, startling her.

She then turns around, pointing toward a blue-haired fallen angel at windows, "You, make sure there isn't even a single speck of dust there!"

Cu is now walking down to the living room, hearing those words as he comments, "I'm pretty sure Scathach brought her here to discuss her current state as a Master."

"I know, but in this home, if you do not own this house, you are a freeloader. Freeloaders should either do chores or do some scouting!"

"But Ishtar…"

"I just returned home from scouting!" Ishtar exclaims, "I am making sure that no Babylonian goddess even found me."

The male Caster looks all over the place as he suddenly speaks up, "You know, when I think about it, what are we going to do with this house?"

The fox girl glares at him, "What do you mean?"

"Those twins are going to summon more and more Servants after this. Don't you think this home isn't suitable for 16 or more people all at once?"

Ishtar now pulls her head up, wondering, "Now that you mention that… should we move to other house?"

Scathach now enters the conversation, "Not a good idea. There isn't other home bigger than this one in Kuoh."

Cu responds, "Still… we can still manage if Riders, another Saber, another Archer and another Assassin are around, but some Berserkers are really big in size."

Lancer speaks up, "We can change our home's size."

"How?"

"I know a guy-"

"Ano…" Souji enters the scene, smiling awkwardly as she points out toward the outside of the front door, "Somebody really bright is standing outside of the house. She is really bothering mine and X's training."

"Who?" Scathach wonders.

"I don't know, but I feel like that could be any deity that holds the power of a sun. Also, she looks like you, Tamamo."

Tilting their head in confusion, they quickly run out of the house, now standing at the middle of the road.

Instead of being bright, the area is actually quite dark, but this is because Enkidu is using his chains to cover up the sky.

He now turns toward them all, "It is good that you have finally decided to join us. We have a big trouble right now."

Ishtar mutters in confusion, "What are yo-"

But Tamamo cuts her off, "Amaterasu…"

Her eyes stare straight toward the covered sky, as the chains explodes, revealing a bright ball of light that slowly disappears, revealing a female fox-human hybrid in white kimono, slowly descending down onto the ground.

Amaterasu smiles smugly at them all, especially Tamamo, "It is great to finally see you, sister."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can summon any legendary people I want?" Akeno springs a question.

The two are now walking at the commercial district, as Gudao responds to her words, "Not quite legendary, but they do based on legends. Still they are requirements if you really want to summon the one you like."

"How can I do that?"

"You use anything closely related to that person you want to summon as a catalyst. Still, that doesn't guarantee you to get who you want. If more than one person is related to that catalyst, you may end up summoned a different Servant instead."

"Can you summon any acquaintance instead?"

"I don't know. Truthfully, the Throne of Heroes can be really confusing at times. One time, I saw my au- a really young girl summoned as a Servant. It seems because of how strong she is to be considered as one, since I don't think she has any legend related to her. That or that stick is supposed to be summoned instead."

He then turns toward her, "You have someone in mind?"

"I… thought that since you are basically reviving someone from the dead… I thought…"

"You didn't revive the dead. The Servant you summoned is a copy of whoever you summoned."

"I see…"

"And it won't last long. They will eventually fade away and the next time they are summoned, they won't remember a thing."

The two are now stopping in front of one of the mirror of a fast food restaurant.

Akeno turns to see him, "Why are we stopping, Gudao-kun?"

Gudao stares straight toward the mirror, as he mutters, "Just our luck."

He then goes to enter the building, running straight toward a seat, "Yo."

He now approaches Issei, Saji, Kiba, Xenovia and Irina, startling them as Akeno arrives into the scene as well, "Ara, ara~, Gudao-kun, I don't think we should interrupt them."

Issei screams out first, "Akeno-san! Gudao! Wh-what are you two doing here?"

But then his screams turn louder, "Wait, why are you two together, you damn handsome!?"

Gudao simply mutters, "I'm not dating her, you horny pig."

His eyes turn toward Kiba, "Sorry about yesterday."

"I-It's okay…" the boy looks down.

"You… want to talk about what happened back then?"

Kiba sighs, "Before, my friends and I were experimented on. Those people were trying to find a way to use the Holy Swords; the remains of Excalibur."

Xenovia speaks up, "Only those who are chosen by the swords can use them."

The blonde man continues, "One day, I managed to escape, but not my friends… they are all dead…"

Gudao glares at him, mumbling, "And you blame that on a sword? Are you out of your mind? Is the experiment caused you to have brain damage too?"

"What!?" Kiba snaps, standing up as he grabs the other boy's collar.

Gudao refuses to back down, "Listen. Every single one of those I called family died right in front of my eyes, thanks to a certain artifact. But did you see me blaming on that artifact? No. I blamed the one who started those killings. Whoever they are, they are the one that killed my family. They used that artifact to kill them."

"I… I…"

"You are not the only person who loses something, and you are definitely not the only person who lives on vengeance."

He then turns his sight toward the two girls, "Now, I have something really important to speak to you."

Irina seems sweating hard, "Wh-what?"

"Quarta-san, are those red shapes under that glove!?"

All eyes turn toward Xenovia's gloved right hand, which she seems to be in shock, as well as everyone else.

Irina stands up, grabbing his hand as she mutters, "H-how did you know!? How did you know of the Mark of Death!?"

That was unexpected.

"The what?" Gudao is now confused.

"The Mark of Death! Whoever has that brand is cursed of a slow death!"

FACEPALM!

The male Master sighs, wiping his face as he heard Issei screaming, "NOOO! Does that mean I am going to die too!?"

"You too?" the male Tomiya is now glaring at him.

He then peels off his "skin", showing off a red squiggly shape made up of lines toward them.

Xenovia stands up, grabbing his hands as she mutters, "Hyoudou, we both have only few months to live. Let us pray to our lord together!"

"Do that, Issei!" Irina is now begging at him, "I don't want my childhood friend to be burn in hell forever!"

Saji is now tapping onto his shoulder, "I am sorry for you, Hyoudou-kun…"

Gudao sighs as he screams, "Guys, you are not going to die!"

…

"We're not?"

Xenovia quickly speaks out loud, "But, a priest from my home told me of this deadly lines filled with poison-"

"It's mana! Somebody is clearly playing with you!"

"You have no proof of that!"

"Then, follow me and I'll tell you everything!"

Gudao screams as he walks away from there, leaving everyone confused. Akeno quickly follows him, with everyone else doing the same as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you want!?" Tamamo growls at the sight of Amaterasu.

The Sun Goddess grins at her, "Why? Can't I visit my own sister?"

"No!"

"How cruel! After I gave you the chance of becoming a human and even saved you after your death…"

The fox girl in blue screams at her, "You may have saved Tamamo no Mae of this world, but Amaterasu of _my_ world do NOT saved me! She left me die and rotten and even letting my corpse decomposed into a killing stone!"

"I see… well, you shouldn't have killed all of those innocent people…"

"It was a self-defense!"

Amaterasu is now laughing, with Tamamo is still glaring at her.

The goddess is now opening up her eyes, checking out each and all of the Servants behind her facet, as she turns back to her, "So, why is a goddess like you serving a mere human?"

"He is not a mere human! He is my husband and I am his wife!"

Amaterasu is now giving off a grin, "A husband, eh? But I cannot allow that. A fox girl like you should never be in the public."

"I am a Caster! I can disguise myself with magic!"

"But it took mana to maintain the disguise, right? Haven't you learned from your mistake?"

Tamamo screams, "Even so, you have no right to dictates me!"

"You are a part of me! I am like your big sister!"

"No! You are nothing but an inbred goddess!"

Amaterasu is now chuckling, "You just had to say that to me…"

Scathach pulls out her spear as she speaks up, "On guard, everybody."

All of the Servants are now ready with their weapons, jumping away and distancing themselves from the lone goddess.

Amaterasu keeps on chuckling, with the chuckles are getting darker and darker as she mutters, "If you dare to insult a goddess, then you dare to face her wrath…"

Ishtar seems uncomfortable with her words, "I know that's kinda true, but…"

The Sun Goddess's whole body is now brightens up, with a hand slowly creeping out of her.

Then a pink blur jumps out of her, landing before the Servants as the female figure in pink kimono is now brandishing a huge katana, "Face the wrath of my exceedingly nine trillion yen Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi!"

Okita sweat drops, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but why did you named a price of a celestial treasure?"

Tamamo exclaims, "That's Tamamo Gucci! She is a materialistic type!"

"You have such type within you!?" CU screams out.

Ishtar only nods, "As I thought, even a goddess knows the value of money."

Gucci charges forward, running straight toward Tamamo as she is ready to slash down her other self, but Souji quickly appears between them, deflecting the attack with her own sword.

But the impact is too strong that Souji is forced to let the swing goes down onto the ground as they jump off from her.

The samurai changes her clothing, now wearing her Shinsengumi coat as she mutters, "That one slash is already that strong…"

Tamamo no Mae (or justTamamo) mutters, "That's the infamous Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi! That thing came from Yamata no Orochi!"

X steps forward, "Okita-san, let me and my god-banishing-Calibur finish her off!"

Souji sighs, looking down, "To think an Assassin is helping me defeating a Saber-like enemy…"

X charges forward, clashing weapon with Gucci's as the fox girl in pink seems impressed, "Ooh, nice sword you have there. How much does it cost?"

"My Calibur is not for sale!" X pushes her off as she slides off away from them, back to her true self.

Amaterasu is still chuckling, "You really are pushing this one, Tamamo no mae!"

A fox girl in pale green kimono now jumps out of her, landing beside Gucci as she screams, "Mae, you are a disgrace off all housewives!"

Tamamo screams in shock, "Tamamo Dermo, you too!?"

Cu moves close to Scathach, whispering to her while not breaking his eye contact toward the naginata-whirling foxkin, "There is way too many Tamamo there. I don't think I can differentiate each of them anymore."

The Lancer snickers, "Use your eyes, Setanta. Our female Caster is the one in the blue kimono. It's very easy."

"I don't think I have time to even check their clothing."

"Then you will have a hard time against both me and my other self."

Scathach then charges forward as she jumps straight toward Dermo, with the girl is now striking blades against hers, "Don't interrupt our familial reunion, witch."

Gucci takes this chance to slip through them and now charging forward toward Tamamo, but X quickly strikes her down, leading to the two in a fight against each other instead.

But then something nearly crashes the rest as they dodge away from a limousine.

The car stops, with another fox girl, this time in light green kimono steps out of there, fixing her glasses as she mutters, "All of you are quite unruly."

She steps back into the car as the car is now ready to smash onto them.

 **"My magecraft is a Cage of Flames; a flaming yet verdant giant. Retribution, a shrine that purifies the evil of human affairs. The one who destroys; WICKER MAN!"**

BAAAGH!

Wicker Man stands before Cu, holding out the car as it pushes the car, holding out to it.

The one inside the limousine jumps out of it through the sky window, as she starts throwing talisman of ice toward him, "Get that thing off from my limo!"

Cu shoves his right hand forward, shooting out letters of flames toward her, "No, can't do... er… whoever you are…"

"It's Vicci! Tamamo Vicci!" the fox girl exclaims, "The secretarial side of Amaterasu!"

Another one now appears, a fox girl in red kimono, charging forward and now striking Souji's blade with her cat paws, "Nya!"

"C-Cat!?" Souji screams out, holding herself against the cat/fox girl, "Tamamo Cat!?"

"You knyow me!? Cat felt so happy-nya!"

"That is seriously one of the most annoying thing I've heard ever since joining FGO!" Souji pushes her back and proceed to quick slash her.

Ishtar smirks, pointing her finger gun and charges her bow, aiming straight toward Amaterasu, "I am going to end this confusion."

"Watch out!" Enkidu screams, moving forward and shoots out a huge shield from the ground, shielding both of them from a rain of arrows.

Facing them are two figures; both are Tamamo in maroon and yellow kimono respectively.

The yellow one compliments the maroon one, "Great shot, Tamamo no Hime. Great use of the very weapons that injured you to the point of death."

"There is no time for that sarcasm of yours, Tamamo no Daji," Hime steps forward and pulls the string of her bow, ready to shoot an invisible arrow and releases it, letting another wave of arrows raining upon them.

The Babylonian goddess is clearly pissed off by this, "Why are there so many of these!"

Enkidu screams out, "Ishtar-sama, I'm going to create an opening. Can you pinpoint your shot at them?"

"Do not underestimate a goddess!"

She charges up her bow once more, ready to shoot at the two.

A hole open up with the beam arrow is shot straight toward them, nearly reaching the two.

"Not on my watch!" Daji screams out, having a huge golden bell appears before them, shielding the two.

Tamamo sees how everyone is distracted by all other facets of her, as she slowly turns to see Amaterasu, or what is left of her.

There left two more figures; one in a brown kimono and another in blue, just like her, but having a short hair and no twin tails.

"Chance!" she screams out, shooting her talisman that shoots out strong wind, going straight toward the other blue.

But the brown fox girl growls in a fox-like growl, stepping forward and letting herself getting hit instead.

"You shall not try to hurt Aria!" the brown one screams, showing her beastly eyes, unlike other forms of hers and having even fangs on her.

Tamamo is now cautious of this one, "I… don't remember which… version…"

"I am Tamamo Gumiho!" she screams, "I am what is left of Tamamo no Mae's soul! A demonic spirit born only to devour the livers of all humans; I will be the only thing stands between a traitor and the true ruler of Shinto!"

Tamamo Aria, the last Tamamo smiles as she steps forward, holding the same mirror like Tamamo no Mae's, "I shall exorcise the last of this foul creature. You should just stay dormant like this world's version of you."

Tamamo comments on them, "Exorcise? Me? What about that enemy of humanity over there!? I don't think you are doing a good job as the only sensible goddess within Shinto!"

She charges forward, throwing some more talismans as she tries to distract Gumiho with it and slips past her.

Aria slams one talisman onto her mirror and causing it to light up right in front of her face, forcing her to close her eyes and getting a fist that pushes her off.

Gumiho takes this chance and strikes her down with her claws, but Tamamo quickly dodges, smacking her with her mirror as she starts to chant.

 **"God who resides in Izumo, aesthetically certain, breath of the soul, residing in the mountains and watery heavens, Amaterasu. Let this freely become the proof of purification. Thy name is Weighted Stone of Tamamo. Become the sacred treasure, Mirror of Uka!"**

Her spot is now filled with mana all over the place.

"Gumiho, wait!" Aria calls out to the brown self as she gets closer to her enemy, ready to strike her down.

Tamamo quickly notices this and goes for a rapid kick, "Move!" and pushes her away.

She then jumps as she starts throwing her talismans all around her, creating balls of flame and ice, starts shooting the balls all over the place.

 **"Cleansing request for the eight souls!"**

The balls hit each and every one of the fox females, throwing them off and giving her teammates a chance to strike back.

 **"Unsigned Sword of Victory: X-CALIBUR!"** X pulls out a black sword as she charges both of them and smashes them onto Gucci.

 **"Gae Bolg… ALTERNATIVE!"** Scathach stabs Dermo right on her chest as she throws another spear that goes straight into her heart.

 **"WICKEEEER MAN!"** Cu commands the giant to throw the car away and grabs Vicci with one of its wooden hand as it opens its chest and throws her right into the chest, burning her alive.

 **"Enuma Elish!** " Enkidu launches himself straight toward the bell, stabbing Daji and pushing her out of the way.

 **"An Gal Ta Kigal She!** " a voice is heard from above as Ishtar shoots down a flame arrow straight toward the ground, hitting Hime and some other Tamamo as well.

 **"Mumyou Sandan-dzuki!"** Souji stabs through Cat, penetrating her and letting her bleed three times, and also letting out her own blood from her mouth.

Tamamo is still floating on the sky as she charges up some more of her mana into the last fiery ball, turning it big as she goes to throw it toward Aria, **"Shine, Great Sun!"**

The mini sun moves fast, straight toward the sole facet of Amaterasu of that world, ready to burn the enemy down.

"Aria, no!"

BOOOOOM!

With the explosion is no longer at the spot of impact, smoke can be seen coming out from none other than Gumiho, who stands firm before Aria, covered in soot in her place.

She then falls onto the ground, fallen like the rest of the Tamamo on the ground.

The Servants are all fallen as well, using up a lot of what they have in them just to defeat their opponents.

Tamamo is also about to fall, but she didn't really used up that many thanks to Eightfold Blessing of Amaterasu, so she didn't fall onto the ground.

Arai just stares at the aftermath of the fight, muttering, "How are you this strong? What fuels all of you to be stronger than 1/9 of a goddess?"

"It's love!" Tamamo exclaims, "I love my Master! I will do anything to make him smile! You, who lived before the Age of the Dead, could never understand my Master!"

Each of the Servant grunts, smiling at her.

"Strong because of a human?" Aria is still conflicted by her words, "But… humans are the one that killed you! You were betrayed by the very same person you care for! How could you still fall for a human!?"

"Because unlike you, who only has a choice of sleeping with your own brother, I saw different sides of humans. Unlike you who could only see your rampaging brothers, I see my Master, a mere mortal, taking care of me. It's the very devotion that makes me a human in the first place!"

"Em… Tamamo, what is going on here?"

All eyes turn to where the voice came from.

Gudao just stands there, with the rest that followed him are shocked to see the aftermath of the war between Throne of Heroes and Tamamo Nine.

Akeno mutters, "Wh-what has happened here?"

"Nothing, goshujin-sama~!" the Servant fox girl quickly gives him a smile, "Just cleaning up a pest."

Gudao takes a look at each of the fallen Tamamo, pulling his head toward her, "You are doing a great job so far."

"Thank you, Master~!"

Aria just stares at the two, chuckling, "This is stupid."

"What was that!?" Tamamo turns back at her.

She pulls up her hand, revealing her claws as she quickly slams her claws right into her heart, coughing out blood from her mouth.

Tamamo is shocked by this, "Wh-what are you-?"

"Wake up!" the other fox girl screams, "Wake up and kill this poser and her stupid lover! Reveal the true face of humanity that you despised so much!"

Her whole body soon covered in black smoke, with the atmosphere around them is getting heavier. Her appearance almost like Gumiho, but it can be noted that her claws are longer than any of the Tamamo. Her kimono is now black.

"Th-this feeling…" Tamamo steps back from her, "It almost feels like…"

Aria slowly mutters, grinning straight at her, "I… am Tamamo no Mae, the Uka Killing Stone, and I have finally awoken from my deep slumber…"

Then, she speeds up.

Aria runs straight toward Tamamo, smashing her with her right hand. Fortunately for Casko, she manages to bring up her mirror as a defensive measure.

But then another fist goes straight and hit her, pushing her away from the rampaging goddess.

"How?" Aria mutters, glaring straight at her, "We are the same, so why do we feel differently? We were both betrayed by those blasted humans, so why aren't you resenting them!?"

She then charges again, having her own mirror floating around. She then grabs the edge of the mirror and throws it toward Tamamo, which she quickly deflects it away.

At that moment, Aria already approaches her, and now shoving her fist and swinging her legs around onto her, pushing and slamming her onto the ground.

The fox girl in blue lets out blood out of her mouth.

"Tamamo!" Gudao screams out at her out of concern.

Aria notices of him as she turns toward him. She then turns her counterpart as she grins, "No matter what, humans will always be prejudice against us. Let me save you from the same fate."

She turns back toward the humans and the devils, and now rushing out toward them.

"She's coming!" Xenovia speaks up as she takes off a cloth from something she has been carrying around, revealing a huge axe-like sword in it.

Irina takes off her bracelet that turns into a katana. Gudao traces a Black Key into his right hand.

The devils are all readies in their own way as they are getting attacked by the crazy fox female.

Aria first dodges Xenovia's strike and kicks her out of the way before catching Irina's sword with her own bare hand and throws it along with her away.

Kiba uses his speed to get through her, but she simply throws a fist that forces him to stay on the ground.

She then rushes forward, slamming both Saji and Issei onto the ground and jumps onto Akeno. The devil girl tries to shoot her lightning, but the fox girl somehow dodges it midair and instead letting her getting hit instead.

She finally reaches Gudao, ready to strike him down with her claws. The male Master moves to the side, throwing his Black Key right into her shadow, halting her movement.

But one blade is not enough as Aria forces her way, breaking the Key somehow and slams her body onto him and a wall behind him, struggling to stab him as her claws are in the way of two Black Keys by Gudao.

Tamamo has her eyes widen, horrified by her other self's attempt as she is now enraged, "GET AWAY FROM MY MASTER, YOU BROCON FOX GIRL!"

She now stands up as she screams out loud. Her place is now filled with mana that appears out of nowhere.

Tamamo raises her right hand, which seems to have been having a ring this whole time. The ring shines and shoots out a huge Rubik's cube that has three sides spinning downward. At the same time, she loses all of her clothes in a bight light.

One side of the cube stops, with Tamamo is now wearing a new set of clothing, with furs around her wrists and her body. The second side now stops spinning, with two huge blue brushes floating around her, stopping on both of her sides. The final side now stops, and now she is wearing a blue hat that is commonly wore by a Japanese exorcist or onmyouji.

Aria realizes the changes in mana and turns toward her, growling by this sudden change of an event, "What is that form!?"

"It's the symbol of my love for my Master!" Tamamo screams out and shoots one of the brush toward Aria.

The brush hardens, turning into a spike of ice that separates both her Master and her counterpart away from each other.

Tamamo jumps and lands near him, asking him, "Are you hurt, Master? Did that bitch makes your bleed or anything?"

Gudao is in shock of that new form as well, "I am fine, but Tamamo, that form…"

"We can talk about this tonight, Master~!"

The brushes move before her, side by side as they started spinning around in a small circle in front of her. The brushes part disappears as a huge beam is shot straight toward Aria.

The fox in black jumps over the beam and now lands somewhere nearby, making her way fast toward the fox in blue.

"I'm not going to let you even getting close to my Master!" Tamamo screams out as the two brushes started to have the brushes part elongated into a long icy spike.

The ices are then being slashed around like two flying swords, forcing her enemy to jump and evade the attacks, making her focusing on that instead.

One of the brushes then turns shorter, turning toward her right in the midair and slams itself right onto her.

"Ghk!" Aria stutters in her movement as the brush somehow froze her up in one place. She could only growls in anger, trying to escape from that.

Another brush does the same onto her, freezing her up in a chunk of ice even more, with her growl is no longer can be heard.

Tamamo loses her clothes, back to her normal attire as she falls onto the ground, breathing and wheezing out of exhaustion.

Gudao kneels nearby her, patting her head gently, "Good work…"

"Goshujin-sama…" she gives him a satisfying smile.

The other fox girl clones turn into orbs of light, moving back into the ice as the ice now breaks.

Amaterasu, back in her white kimono, also falls onto the ground, doing the same as her avatar.

The other Servants now standing up, ready to attack her if she ever tries to do anything else.

But the Shinto's Sun Goddess simply laughs out loud, making the audiences confused and concerned of her.

The fox god finishes off with a chuckle, mumbling, "Well, at least I can tell what a great threat you against me."

"Go back to Kyoto, Amaterasu!" Tamamo screams out at her, "Just leave this place alone! We already have enough problems as it is today!"

"I know," she gives her a smile, "I just wanted to know if you really are my sister. Now I know the answer."

"Wait," Scathach wonders, "You mean, it's just a test?"

She then stands up, as she turns to her side, "Morrigan, how long are you going to stay at the back there?"

Morrigan jumps out of a tree. Her face is filled with caution, having her eyes staring at the other goddess, "That avatar of yours… her powers… are too dangerous… I cannot analyze it. It feels too alien to me."

Amaterasu snickers as she turns back at Tamamo, "Now that I've lose, you can count on me as an ally."

"Ally?" Tamamo asks her, "What is the catch here?"

Amaterasu now loses her smile. Her eyes turn into her beast eyes once more as she mutters, "Holy Grail War."

She then disappears from there, leaving the Servants wary of her words.

But all of them fall down once more, sighing in relief.

Gudao stares at each of them as he mutters, "You guys should take a rest today. You've done well."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Minutes ago]

"Something's up…"

Vali speaks up, looking at Arthur, who seems to be panicking as he asks the glasses blonde, "Still worry about your sister?"

"Yeah… she usually did stuff by her own, but she has never not telling me if she is staying outside for the night."

"Do you want to search for her instead?"

"What about the mission? What about the Throne of Heroes? Kokabiel?"

Vali snickers, "They are definitely not going anywhere. And we can let the devils handle that guy. Clearly you won't do well if your mind is distracted."

"Thanks."

The two is about to set off from the café, but stops as they sees a figure standing before them.

"Le Fay!" Arthur calls her out, moving his feet toward her.

But then Vali puts his hand up, speaking up, "Wait! Something isn't right with her."

The girl just stares at them, looking blank at both of them, giving off an unsettling stare.

Arthur mutters out, "Le Fay, are you okay? Do you need a medicine or something?"

"I… I need you…" the girl simply responds as she turns to her side, "Mordred, capture him."

"Yes, Master," Mordred appears beside her, pulling out a red and silver sword out.

"Mordred?" Arthur wonders as he speaks up to him, "Are you a descendant of _that_ Mordred? What have you done to my sister!?"

"You don't need to know that, fake father!" Mordred screams out, charging forward as he goes to try and strike him down, only to have his blade clash with another blade.

"Arthur!" Vali goes and tries to save him, but quickly side steps something.

BANG!

Something just shot near his feet, as he now turns toward the assailant, "Enemy?"

He is now facing a female in red and black clothing, who stands there, having her body enveloped with flame all around her.

The white-haired female speaks up to him, "Your enemy is me, the Demon Captain of the Sixth Heaven, Majin Saber!"

 **And we end this chapter with a cliffhanger.**

 **If you read the two fanfic I have been referring to, you'll realized that they made a fight against two Greek deities. The fight with Tamamo Nine is basically mirroring that.**

 **And I would like to apologize that I have been forgetting Kokabiel before. I focused way too much on Pendragon and have been trying to figure out what kind of character Kokabiel is going to be that I totally forgotten about him.**

 **So, as a sorry, again, next chapter will be a really long chapter that will wrap up Excalibur arc altogether. It's going to feature a lot of thing. Words, fight scenes, more words…**

 **Also, speaking about the end, I made another fanfic called Fate Grand X-Over. That will be my second main fanfic for now, since this one is my first. If you love FGO and love those fanfics about characters from other stories becoming Servants in FSN world, check that one out.**

 **Next: The end of Excalibur arc, and the prologue for the Holy Grail War.**

 **Gudao's team:**

 **Saber- ?**

 **Lancer- Scathach**

 **Archer- ?**

 **Rider- ?**

 **Caster- Tamamo no Mae**

 **Assassin- Mysterious Heroine X**

 **Berserker- ?**

 **Gudako's team:**

 **Saber- Souji Okita**

 **Lancer- Enkidu**

 **Archer- Ishtar**

 **Rider- ?**

 **Caster- Cu Chulainn**

 **Assassin- ?**

 **Berserker- ?**

 **Misc Servants:**

 **Akeno- ?**

 **Kalawarner- ?**

 **Grayfia- EMIYA**

 **Xenovia- ?**

 **Issei- ?**

 **Comment Answering Section:**

 **Joaco14jc: Thank you. I don wonder on how do I explain of Ishtar having Rin's body, and since DxD love using descendant and stuff, I just used the same thing.**

 **Heart Cold: Rin Tohsaka from Fate route as Servant? If you can tell me her NP, I may be able to make that happen, though you will have to consider that there is already Ishtar in there. Also, what mud are you talking about? The only mud I can find in my fic is Enkidu's and that has nothing to do Heaven's Feel route or even Angra Mainyu. Enkidu really do came from mud. Still this story is basically a crossover of DxD and Nasuverse, so…**


	8. The End of the King

The End of the King

BAK!

Both Arthur and Vali have been thrown off into this strange dark room, onto the floor before two men as they turn to see the two and their captors before them.

The evil-looking man grins wide, smiling as he mutters, "Hoo, it seems I have underestimated your ability, Morgan le Fay."

The blonde witch chuckles as she smugly responds to him, "This is why you fallen shouldn't have underestimated humans, Kokabiel."

The white-haired female walks close to the other man, handing him a sword, "This is your Excalibur."

The man seems to be in shock, "E-Excalibur Ruler!? The strongest remain of the strongest holy sword of all… We are going to create the strongest weapon in the human history!"

The man now walks away from there with the blade in his hand, leaving the rest in that room.

Kokabiel snickers, turning his sight toward the blonde man, before turning back toward her, "And this is the user of the fused Excalibur?"

"So that's really are your intention, Kokabiel!?" Arthur screams out at him, "You even brainwashed my sister for that wicked purpose… you are a monster!"

"That isn't the first time I have been called that," the fallen angel smirks, facing away as he continues, "Even when I proposed a way to save the Fallen Angels, they called me as such!"

Vali snickers at him, "A way? May I know what is that 'way'?"

"Have you heard of the Great War?" he glares at him.

"The one between the Three Factions?" Arthur questions him, "You wanted to re-enact that disaster!?"

"Even better!" Kokabiel screams out loud, "I am going to create a war greater than that! The Holy Grail War!"

The two are now confused, giving him that very look with Arthur mutters, "Holy… grail war? You mean, the holy grail that was sought by King Arthur?"

The fallen chuckles out loud, "You humans are so ignorance. How come none of you have ever heard of such tales? How do you think The Great War ended long ago? Angels, devils and fallen angels will never back down against each other. The war could have been prolonged longer."

"You have grown senile, old man," Vali gives off his remark of him, "The Three Factions decided to create a ceasefire among themselves."

"And why is that, young one? What do you think started this unwanted truce among the mortal enemies?"

The two are now silenced. They do not have the answer for that question.

Morgan speaks up, "How about we have a story telling session?"

The fallen simply nods, "Fine then. Since we have time till the sword is finished, let us have our bed time story…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It was at the peak of the battle between the Fallen, the Angels and the Devils. Each side has their own casualties; the Fallen with our brothers, Devils lose the Four Demon Lords and Father is no longer on the Angels' side."

"We have past the point of no return; where truce and ceasefire is nothing more than an act of a coward wanting to save their lives. It is at this very moment we decided to finally end this war altogether."

"But in the middle of the battlefield, an unknown object appears disturbing the flow of the war with its own massive energy pouring. And from that energy, come explosion that shoots out a strange mud; a mud that burns everything it touches."

"For the first time ever, I have felt fear. I tried to escape with Azazel alongside me, but how unlucky I was that the mud caught onto me first. Azzel leaves us alone as I found myself drowning in that mud."

"But instead of burning alive, I hear voices; voices that told me of the true nature of this artifact."

"These voices had told me of a war between human in a world where none of the angels, fallen and the devils survived, where humans leading their own lives. Their greed had created an artifact known as the Holy Grail; an omnipotent wish-granting machine."

"I've learned that any wish can be granted. Such impossible feat… it attracts many people, and many dies because of it."

"These voices told me of a way to invoke the wish; by creating another war of its own; the Holy Grail War."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The grail is then disappeared, without any trace whatsoever…" Kokabiel looks down.

He looks like he has been searching for a lost Lenore. It is as if this strange artifact has turned him lovesick.

"Oooh, such power… I will even sacrifice my own life force just to see its glory again…"

Arthur mutters, "If this… war is real… what is your wish then?"

"Wish?" the fallen smiles at him, "I have no wish! I merely wish to see the grail again! And starting the great war will surely call it out once more!"

Vali just glares at him. He has no idea if the story is even real. He has never heard of such thing before in his life. If there is such thing as an omnipotent wish-granting machine, why is there isn't even a single rumor of its existence?

He then turns to glare at their captors. Earlier during their match, they felt a strong power coming out from the white-haired female and the man in the armor…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[FLASHBACK]

Arthur pulls out his sword, quickly deflecting the oncoming attack from the man calling himself Mordred.

The armored man strikes him down with a powerful strike, coming out of the sword that is clearly a holy sword.

The man must surely be strong. His strike is not slow, not even once, even while wearing that armor that is clearly heavy as it looks.

But, none can face against the Excalibur Rule; that is what Arthur Pendragon believes in.

He steps away as he calls out, "I command you to stay down!"

With such sword comes a resistance around Mordred's body, halting his movement from making any progress. The man in armor is clearly trying so hard in pulling his body.

Arthur gives off a smirk. He then turns toward Le Fay as he calls out, "Le Fay, answer me! What are you doing right now?"

Le Fay just stares at him with an empty look. She did not but staring.

"Le Fay!"

She still did not give any response.

"Keep your eyes on the fight, you fake!" Mordred screams out as he pushes himself forward, startling the man.

Arthur quickly pulls his sword up again, "I command you…"

"Nobody commands me!" the man grabs his head and smashes him onto the ground, "Not you, not my father… Nobody!"

"Arthur!" Vali screams out.

He is currently flying with his shiny mechanical wings spread out open, turning toward his friend.

BANG!

He quickly flies off from a bullet and turns back to his enemy, the female calling herself Majin Saber.

Majin just stands there, holding the edge of the hilt as her blade has its edge near the surface of the ground. Her body is enveloped within a flame as a flying rifle has been aiming at him, trying to shoot him down.

Vali grits his teeth in anger, mumbling to himself, "These people are a serious threat."

He then flies down straight toward her, charging up his energy for a certain attack of his.

But as soon as he reaches her, he heard a voice muttering, **"Sandan-dzuki.** "

He felt a sword being plunged into him. He also feels pain in three different places on his body.

Vali falls flat onto the ground, unable to even move anymore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[PRESENT]

Such strong people looking for something straight out of fairy tale…

These strange humans are clearly an enemy worse than even all of the Khaos Brigade combined.

If what they are looking for is real, then clearly they are of bigger priorities.

No, the fact such people existed means they should have been their number one priority this whole time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ano… Gudao, can I ask why all of our Servants are all out in the living room all at once? Why are they lying? Why is Akeno-san here and not in the club room? Who are those two that wear such lovely outfits?"

Gudako and Mashu just stand there at the entrance, looking at how so many people have been gathering in that living room.

Cu chuckles as he mutters, "We just fought a goddess, Master. Not someone who was possessed by one, or even somebody reincarnated from one, but an actual goddess. She is one crazy lady…"

Gudao just smirks from his statement. He turns to see Tamamo lying near him, having her head resting on his lap. She is seen sleeping while smiling and mumbling, "Goshujin-sama… I want… new kimono…"

His eyes then turn to see a ring around one of her fingers.

That ring is the source of her power earlier. He has no idea what ring that is, nor has he ever seen her using that strange form of hers, but he do heard of this familiar tale before in his life.

He heard from someone he knew about a story of a war between Servants in the moon. He heard of details of two of the Servants were blessed by the AI governing the moon with rings called Regalia. Powering-up a Servant is one of the rings' usages but only few people can use the rings' powers. He also heard of due to the digital nature of that place, the ring is unusable outside of the moon.

This, of course, raises some questions. Is Tamamo part of the war in moon? Is that ring the Regalia? If so, how is she able to use that ring outside? As the matter of fact, why is that ring appeared alongside her when she was first summoned?

He remembered how Zelretch had warned him of how the summoning circle isn't working very well. The fact that most Servants being summoned are according to their wishes should be part of the example of that situation. Is the ring is also part of the summoning ritual's abnormality?

He then looks around the living room.

One by one, he sees how almost all of the Servants there are already using too much of their powers in today's fight. Clearly they shouldn't be pushed even more the next time.

It's already hard enough to supply all of them with appropriate amount of mana, now they had to refill theirs all at once.

The Fate system imbued within the summoning circle allow them to summon more than one Servants without draining them off quickly, but they still have to provide them with mana nonetheless.

He then turns to see the guests of this home, seeing how Xenovia is staring straight at him.

She even speaks up, "I'm sorry to break the moment, but can we get back to why we are here?"

"Sorry… it's about those red marks, right?" Gudao responds as he slowly puts Tamamo's head to the side and stands up.

He then turns to see Gudako, calling out to her, "We should summon one more Servant of our own."

Gudako simply nods. It seems she had grasps the situation as well, "You're right. It is unwise we done have at least one."

As he walks out of the 'camping' area, he turns toward the guests, "Come, I'll show you the meaning of those red marks."

The two lead their guests, entering the basement as they move straight toward their intended location, gaining confused looks from those who are new to that object.

Irina expresses her curiosity first, "What is that thing supposed to be, Tomiya-san?"

"That is where those marks of yours are worth for."

Gudako turns toward him, staring at him, curious with his choice of words before turning toward everyone else. She then turns back at him, "Them too?"

"It's the blue-haired girl and Issei."

"Then, the Holy Grail War is real…"

"Yeah…"

Yuto springs out a question, "Holy Grail War? What does the very same thing sought by King Arthur and his knights have anything to do with these marks?"

Gudao turns toward, "You got the wrong holy grail. This is the different one; the one that is capable of giving even the most unrealistic wish. A war is or will be held and those with the marks have been selected as the participants."

"We… we were forced to enter a… game?" Xenovia mutters in confusion.

He shrugs, "If you call 'an event capable of having all living creatures as casualties' as a game, sure."

"Wh- you- you're kidding, right?" Saji stutters, "You're kidding about the casualties, right?"

The twins just stay silent, as Gudako turns toward her twin, "You go first."

"Me?"

"Yeah. See if you can get something good out of it."

"Sure…"

Gudao now kneels down and starts pouring mana into the circle, with the circle lights up as usual.

A huge vortex appears, freaking out the new guests, losing their balances and fall onto the floor.

The wind soon disappears, and there stood a dark-skinned female, wearing in scantily-clad white clothing. She also wears a white veil that blended in with her short white hair, making her looks like as if her hair is that long.

"I'm jealous…" Gudako glares at this newly appeared Servant, before turning toward her Master, "You get to have a really strong Saber…"

The Servant pulls out a long sword with three lines of blue, red and green light as she starts swinging it around, muttering, "I am your faithful Saber, Altera. Master, may I be at your service!"

Issei mutters in wonder, "You just summoned… a beauty…"

Akeno turns toward Gudao, questions him, "Which hero have you summoned here?"

He quickly responds with, "Her? She is Attila the Hun, though she seems to prefer the name Altera the most."

Altera mutters, "Attila is nothing more than the name given to me by the Xiongnu. Altera is what my name is supposed to be."

Yuto screams out in shock, "Attila… the Hun? The King of Combat? The man that lead Xiongnu toward victory against the empire of Rome?"

Xenovia grabs the handle of her concealed weapon, screaming out at him, "You've revived the dead!? Necromancy!? You heathen!"

Gudao facepalms as he pushes Gudako to the circle as he faces her and the rest, "I should really fill you in…"

He began ranting about the origin of Holy Grail War, and the current iteration that is known by most. He also rants on the Holy Grail itself, and the reason why so many people willingly killing others just to get the titular artifact itself. He then mentions of Servants, and their origins and usage within the war.

He next mutters about the twin's world, and about Chaldea and their mission of restoring singularity from ever affecting the future in the worst way possible.

Gudao spoke for a really long time that he didn't even realized how Gudako has already summoned her new Servant.

As soon as he finishes, he turns to see them both and now having his eyes seeing a raven-haired female standing beside them, looking lazily in her blue kimono and red leather jacket.

Gudao quickly mutters, "Now, I'm jealous here. You at least get a real deal Assassin there. Shiki Ryougi, right?"

The Assassin just nods, not answering her words.

Gudako responds, "But she has C for her Presence Concealment. Not exactly good for an Assassin…"

"At least she can actually kills, unlike my Assassin who is pretty much Saber of her own."

Issei mumbles as his eyes are fixated at the two Servants, "So you get to summon beauties from there? Am I able to summon a beauty too?"

"Not exactly," Gudao mumbles, "And I hope you don't get one. Who knows what will happen to them if you become their Master?"

Xenovia snickers as she mutters, "I see no point of involving myself in this stupid war. I will not be part of it. Only an infidel does a pointless death match for a simple wish."

"Unfortunately for you, that wish-making object is real and if this war is indeed real, you don't want to see a despicable devils or fallen angels getting their hands on powers that could challenge your god, right?"

The blue-haired Exorcist ponders for a moment, before showing a sign of disgust as she clenches her fist and gritting her teeth.

"Then, I shall be going next," Akeno smiles as she steps forward, getting closer to the circle, "I have been waiting for this moment."

Gudao glares at her and he turns back to Xenovia, "Oops, I guess she is also joining this war…"

"Fine…" she mutters, "I join this stupid war."

"You don't need to do that," Gudako mutters, now glaring at her, "You can just go back and tell the Church about this and make them trying to stop this thing. We are hoping to do the same thing as well. No need to be a hero there."

Another vortex appears with the orange-haired female now turns toward Akeno as she whispers out loud, "I see that the circle even responds to non-human magical energy…"

Before all of them, now stands a blue-haired female with black and white shirt and black shorts, having golden ornaments around her. She is also sporting a golden hair decoration.

Now both of the twin Masters glare at her in a certain feeling, "Eeeeh…. An Assassin with Presence Concealment of B… how lucky you are…"

Akeno is confused, turning toward her Servant as she ask, "May I ask of your identity?"

The female speaks up in pride, "Normally, I would only be called as Assassin and will only disclose my True Name only to my Master, but in this new Holy Grail War, True Name is no longer of concern anymore-"

"Wait," Gudako is confused, "What do you mean, no longer a concern? Disclosing your own True Name is a bad tactic in the grail war. It has been proven in every single war that True Name is best kept secret."

"True," Assassin nods, "But with you twins being in here, it is unfair for the other participants to not know of the enemies' True Names when you do. At least that what the Throne of Heroes had told me before I was summoned here."

"What do you mean, us being here?" Gudao questions her.

She can only shrugs as she turns toward Akeno, "Master, Assassin Cleopatra is standing before you. I will be fully at your service, so rejoice for this moment."

"C-Cleopatra!?" Irina screams out, "You mean, _that_ Cleopatra? The Egyptian queen?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere else, in the land of pyramids, a female is seen pondering over something.

She seems to be distracted by something as her head keeps on looking around.

The female then turns around, seeing a bird man walking around as she quickly calls him out, "My dear Horus…"

The man turns toward her, staring straight at her, "What is it, mother? Is there something inside your mind right now?"

"Horus, I have a feeling of something disturbing as of now, but I have no idea what it is…"

"Will you please described me of that feeling, mother?"

The female ponders again for a moment, before speaking up, "I felt like as if I was reincarnated as a human once more…"

"But that's impossible, mother. Aren't you here right now?"

"That is what disturbs me…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere else, the scene shows of the enigmatic man in robe and another man, seemingly to be sitting near a balcony.

Morgan appears before them, along with Majin Saber as she speaks up to them, "Everything has been set in place."

"Great one, Morgan," the non-robed man responds to her words, "Now we are going to get every single attention of everyone we need."

The robed man is now wondering of something, "If I may asking, why do we even bother helping with that creepy guy? He has been tainted too far by the corrupted grail. His obsession with it is just downright sad."

"Don't you remember, Berserker?" the man turns toward the robed man, "By the time Kokabiel appears with Excalibur, the stance between the Three Factions has been changed. You could say that this moment is the point of time that becomes the singularity itself."

"Singularity? Are you referring to whatever those twins are searching for?"

"Yes. The point of time where everything is no longer the same; that is when we started our game. For now, let's just enjoy the show."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night is reaching the land of Kuoh, and with that, the devils take this chance to return home, except for Akeno, who decided to stay with Cleopatra at that home. The two Exorcists are also there, staying in the house for the time being.

Gudao, at this moment, did what he always did whenever he received a new Servant; seeing through their profiles in his phone.

 _While still being known as Attila the Hun, this Altera is regarded as a different one from the history's King of Combat._

 _All the way from a planet called Velber, she is not a creature, but merely a ship known as Velber-02, and with her "older brother" and "younger sister", she enters the Moon._

 _These three Velber ships were sent for the purpose of invasion, and the moon is the first place to be invaded by them._

 _Within this particular universe, the moon is guarded by a type of sentient AI made by unknown being, called as Moon Cell by the humanity._

 _Yet the powers of the aliens are too great for this digital countermeasure to handle._

 _While the war in the Moon happened, Velber-02 made a choice of copying some data from the Moon Cell and created an avatar of her to invade the Earth at the same time._

 _Soon, the Moon Cell managed to win against the aliens, while an unknown holy sword user defeated the giant alien. On Earth, she is believed to become a corpse, but instead she was somehow appears to have a human-sized body of her own, growing up, and thus becoming Attila the Hun._

 _On the Moon, she instead being imprisoned and sealed off by the moon itself._

 _Till one day, Velber approach her prison once more where she found herself waking up, ready for the war between Servants on the moon…_

"You got an alien, Gudao?" Gudako mumbles,

Her brother is startled by her sudden appearance, quickly pushes himself away as he mutters, "Don't do that again!"

Gudako ignores his words, speaking up to him with a sour face, "A traditional clothing-obsessed girl who likes killing way too much…"

"Come on, it's not that bad…" Gudao tries to calm her down, "That's Auntie Shiki, right? She worked alongside mom and dad before."

"At least give me the Saber version of her… Auntie Void is a lot more kickass and also quite OP."

"You already have Ishtar and Enkidu, right? Don't be greedy. Besides, just be glad you get Auntie Shiki instead. I don't think Auntie Void will care much on helping you out, unless your name is Mikiya, that is."

Gudao sighs as he turns his head toward X, who seems to be having a conversation with Xenovia and Irina, "At least you have a useful Assassin. I don't even know why Heroine X became an Assassin in the first place."

Gudako just shrugs as she stands up and walks close toward the three and joining into whatever they were talking about.

With that, X turns to see him and now moves closer to him, "May I sit next to you, Master?"

"Sure…"

The mysterious heroine then sits beside him, speaking up to him, "Do you hate me, Master?"

"What?"

The blonde heroine looks down, hiding her eyes under her cap, "It seems that after you've summoned me from the Throne of Heroes, you have been avoiding me so far…"

"No," he quickly speaks up to her, "It's just… I can't help but thinking of how strange your backstory is within this phone," Gudao plays around with his phone's interface, "When I summoned a Servant, I supposed to get a back story of those exact Servants. Your backstory just makes no sense to me, almost feels like I was looking at a parody of two different franchises…"

X looks down for a moment. Her hands grip tight as she takes off her hat, putting it onto her lap, showing off her blonde hair as she smiles at him, "My Real True Name is Artoria Pendragon…"

"I know that. Everybody at the Chaldea knows that. When your True Name is something more akin to an alias, and you having a face of somebody else, we can pretty much tell."

X interrupts him, "No, you don't understand! I am not Artoria Pendragon, the Once and Forever King you've known of."

"Um… I'm sorry?"

"The Throne of Heroes accessed by the Chaldea is far different than the one used within most of the Holy Grail War. Our version of Throne of Heroes is so broad in its intelligence, that any iteration of Servants, as long as they have a potential of being called as a hero or having a legend of their own, may be summoned by the Masters. All of the Alter versions of Servants are essentially having their own backstory rather than simply them being corrupted during their summoning. So are those Servants that do not belong within the histories or myths of your world."

She puts her hands onto her chest, "I am not just a joke character other people called, but I am, essentially, do appeared from a different world. Please, let me tell you my true origin, and why I am being summoned Assassin against my own wish as a Saber…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _The Servant Universe isn't born just like that. Our world was born due to a failure made by humans._

 _The Grand Order initiated by the humans failed miserably. The Demon King Goetia, also known as Beast I, managed to actually destroy the entire world itself, and with the powers of grails collected by the humans, created a new world in which only strong survive. That is what Servant Universe is all about._

 _Under the rule of the Servant Class Beast, all of other Servants are forced to live up within a world of constant war. All varieties of heroes were reborn as a killing machine of each other._

 _Among those who were reborn, a lily among Saber, one of the aspiring young Sabers, wish to unite all Servants under one banner to free them from Beasts once and for all._

 _As she grows to become what eventually become known as the King of Knights, young Artoria Pendragon finally managed to amass an army of Servants and defeat Beasts and free everyone._

 _But her story did not with just that. As she created a Kingdom of Sabers and helped other Servant Classes to do the same, she had created Knight of Saberfaces, elites that bear resemblances of her own that will help her uphold her justice._

 _But instead of creating a peaceful world, she created a corrupted land that spurred another war; this time on a larger scale._

 _Thanks to that, all Lancers were killed and all Archers were imprisoned._

 _But the King Artoria did not know what could have caused this. So, learning the secret of time travelling from a certain red-mantled Archer, she embarks on a journey to travel through time in hope to correct her own mistakes._

 _She eventually lands during the dark days of Servant Universe, and found herself looking at her 'lily' self._

 _Taking a code name of Mysterious Heroine X, she befriends this Saber in hope of making her learning to balance both light and darkness, starting from not only receiving the Excalibur from Caster, the Lady of the Lake, but also from her own dear sister, Morgan le Fay, a sword known as Excalibur Morgan._

 _With both holy and demonic sword by her side, she helped train Saber Lily to become a better king._

 _Instead the result is even worse._

 _Instead of being led by the just Artoria Pendragon, the leader is a ruthless antagonist calling herself Ultra Heroine Z, The Once and Forever Superior Galactic King._

 _An alternate war started, this time Mysterious Heroine X leading the charge against her best friend, Ultra Heroine Z._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There are tons of casualties, but the infamous deaths came from the Saberfaces. I was known as a legend that killed the Saberfaces, but at what cost? Both sides lose a lot of people, and that's how the Servant Universe ended…"

Gudao just stares at her, disbelief as he mumbles, "That doesn't sounds like how you usually acted back in Chaldea…"

X gives him a warm smile, "But not even once did I ever try to kill any other Sabers, right?"

"Now that you mentioned it… you don't even try to hurt Souji when she's just around the corner…"

She grabs her hat and puts it back onto her head, somehow having her hair extension just slips out from inside the hat, "The Saberface from my world is a symbol of corruption; and we tend to refer them as those who have fallen to grace…"

The heroine now moves back to the girls, leaving Gudao in a deep thought.

"Wait, what _your_ swords then? What is Cosmo Reactor? Who is Mordred in your world? None of your story plots makes sense!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgan and Majin Saber reappear within the strange and dark room, now shifting their attention toward a blonde boy who is fidgeting, looking shock as the former grins.

The witch then moves close to his sister, who just stands at the corner, not moving even once and staring her with a pair of empty eyes.

"Your ability is as magnificent as your name implies," the acquaintance of Kokabiel steps out of his room, holding a peculiar sword that seems to be an amalgamation of something, "You truly are the Witch of Treachery…"

She turns to see him, "Why, thank you… em…"

"It's Valper, milady. Valper Galilei."

Morgan has her eyes staring at the sword for a moment, as she now mutters in wonder, "Is that supposed to be… Excalibur?"

"This is what I've managed to create, milady. With only five out of seven fragments of the original holy sword, this is as much as I can build. But it is still, in fact, quite strong compared to most weapons owned by those devils in Kuoh."

The witch snickers, "Still, using this… "Excalibur" against those humans… You know you are fighting a losing battle, right?"

"That's preposterous!" Valper exclaims, "How can any mere humans able to defeat the wielder of the most powerful holy sword in the history of mankind!?"

"I wouldn't say that it is the strongest sword, nor its wielder is invulnerable. You should know that without the sheath, Excalibur is just another sword with magical property."

She puts her hand onto the blade of sword, now pouring her prana deep into the sword.

"Wh-what are you doing, milady?" the priest seems startled by her action.

She simply mutters as she continues her work, "You should know that I've once created a weapon par to the Excalibur, maybe even stronger."

The blade finally gives off a faint glow, which Morgan now steps away from him, "It is done. This sword can now truly be called as Excalibur you always wanted it to be called."

Valper is still confused of what just happened, but proceed anyway, "Then…"

He moves close to Arthur, in which the boy quickly grabs the sword as he stands up.

"I… I will kill… all Morgan… all Mordred…" he ends his words with a loud scream, scaring Valper and having him falls onto the floor in fear.

Kokabiel appears behind him, giving off a huge grin, "Ah, so you have finished the blade. Very impressive, Valper."

"Th-th-thank you…"

"Then, you are no longer needed…"

"Wh-what?"

With that, a screaming of pain can be heard echoing throughout the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Guda twins, Mashu, Akeno, their new Servants and the two exorcists are moving fast, reaching the gate of Kuoh, now seeing the rest of the ORC members standing close to their destination.

They also noted how the student councils are already surrounding the school itself. It seems they are forming some sort of barrier around the premise.

Rias moves close to Akeno, looking worried at her, "Where have you been!? You are not at the clubhouse yesterday, and you seem to have changed lately…"

"I'm just a bit too busy, Rias. It's nothing much…" the raven-haired devil simply mutters, reassuring the president of her wellbeing.

Gudao interrupts them, "Gremory-san, we came here as soon as you contacted us. What happened here?"

"You see…" her eyes turn toward the school, "Kokabiel has attacked our school…"

"What!?" the newcomers scream out in shock.

Cleopatra gives off her comment first, "Your place of study has been attacked by the enemy, and you still manage to stay here and do nothing? You devils have been relaxing it seems."

Rias notices of her before turning toward the twins and Akeno, "Wh- who is this?"

Sona responds to her, glaring straight at her, "There's no time to ponder around for a Q&A session. Shouldn't we be stopping them right now?"

"Right…" the Gremory heiress notes.

The student council president mutters, "I shall go with you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they are now entering the field, they quickly stopped to see somebody stands before them, closing his eyes with a blade within his hand.

Irina notes, "That's an Excalibur! But… which one is it?"

"Of course, it is THE Excalibur!"

The voice comes from above them, with all of the eyes available turn to see toward Kokabiel, who is flying on the sky, glaring down at them.

"The Excalibur?" Gudao wonders, "What are yo- You've fused the fragments together!?"

Xenovia screams out at him, "What are you trying to do, Kokabiel!?"

"Me? Very simple, really! I just want another war! Another war between the Three Factions; the very same war that took away the one you called God from you!"

"Wha-"

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Issei questions his words.

The fallen angel chuckles, looking lazy as he mutters, "Don't tell me you guys have no idea that the very being you called God has been dead for a long time!"

"LIES!" Irina screams out, "YOU ARE LYING!"

"Lying?" the monster-looking creature grins at her words, now shoving his hands to the side, "How about you see the contradiction that has been created thanks to the disappearance of Father!"

His hands are pointing toward Arthur, who suddenly opens up his eyes as he lets out a roar so loud, that the blade he is holding to now lights up.

A black aura somehow surrounding him, and with that, a strong wind pushes away from him and toward the team, blowing them off from their balance.

"Tell me, young ones," the ex-angel mutters once more, "If God is truly alive, how can he let that sword, the very symbol of the holy swords, to be covered with demonic energy!?"

"Then…" the blonde exorcist slumps onto the ground, "Is God really is dead…?"

"No…" Asia falls next to her, "After all this time I've been praying to him…"

"Owh, come on!" the male Master shouts at the two, "This is not the time to mourn! How about we finish off the enemies later, then we can consider crying out loud for what has been long gone!?"

The blue-haired exorcist nods, "You're right. Irina, let's move!"

"Yes!" Irina stands up as they now charge forward, going straight toward Arthur with full force.

Out of nowhere, however, three beasts jump onto half of the team, growling at the rest of them. Only Rias, Sona, Koneko, Yuto, Xenovia, Akeno and Irina are able to reach the lone man.

Irina first turns toward Xenovia, calling her name, but the exorcist simply responds with, "It's okay, Irina. I'll be handling these first!"

The rest are now turning toward these strange enemies of them, which seems to be three three-headed dogs, bigger than any of them combined.

Xenovia takes off her sword-axe thing, ready in her stance, "It's the hounds from hell, Cerberus!"

She then jumps high, going to strike one of them, but the one she attacked jumps off from the slash, dodging the attack.

Gudako, who is still standing beside her twin, turns toward him, "We should help her."

"That's pretty much my plan. The Servants can take care of the rest all by themselves."

The two are now standing in their stance, with Gudako leans like a dog as she growls, "Alright, let's show this one puppy what the Tomiya siblings can do!"

 **"Trace Enhance!"**

She charges forward first, as she jumps and equips herself with a normal sword as she throws it straight to the land near the dog.

Gudao then moves forward, using the hilt of the buried blade as a platform as he jumps over the dog.

 **"Trace Active!"**

He now creates a golden drill sword and smashes it onto the back of the dog, letting it explodes.

"Nice work!" Gudako cheers, running and sliding down under the dog.

The orange-haired lady finishes sliding under the beast, leaving a trail of gems which then shines bright, turning into ice rink that somehow forces the dog to falls onto the ground after losing its balance.

Gudao is now moving close to the dog as he throws bowie knives around one of the heads at its neck and jumps away. The knives explodes, with each of the blades elongated, cutting off its head off from the body.

Gudako screams gleefully, "As brutal as always! Now, another one is mine!"

She moves close to the dog, throwing some more gems right into one of its mouths, with spikes appear out from the inside, stabbing the upper area of the inside of the head's mouth, subsequently making it falls and bleed.

"Xenovia!" Gudao screams as she now jumps high.

The girl smash her sword downward, and one last explosion occurs with the body is smashed into parts.

The female Master now clapping her head, "You're brutal too, Xenovia-san. Perfect for my brother!"

This somehow catches the exorcist off guard, "Wha-"

Gudao facepalms as he sighs, "Stop, Gudako…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The other dog(s?) is now being whipped around with Altera's tricolor sword, smashing around and not letting the poor dog even able to do anything while being hit around.

One of the head got so pissed that it starts spewing fireballs with the alien Servant quickly dodges to the side.

The tanned girl now mumbles, "This dog is such a bad civilization," and ended with a scream, smashing the dog off and loses its feet.

" **Photon Ray!"**

With a scream, Altera's sword now spins around in a motion of a white whirlwind, moving straight toward the dog and stabs it and kills it off without anything left.

Beside her, Cleopatra seems to be jumping around, throwing something that ignites explosion onto the dog. She also manages to get close to its hind leg, and strikes it down with a barrage of kicks before jumping away.

"Great, you've made things easy."

Shiki, now runs forward, closing in toward the dog and flies straight toward its back, stabbing her knife deep and slashes it off, before jumping back and regroup, letting the dog dies without any more movement.

This somehow amuses the fallen angel instead of enraging him, with his voice can be heard loudly, "Interesting. You humans are interesting! I have never seen such spectacular performance in my entire life!"

Behind him, magic circles suddenly appear all over the place, with each and every single of the circles have more black winged-creatures off from there.

The leader is now muttering, "But… can you even defend yourself against all of us, Grigori!?"

The six are now ready to fight some more, but Altera quickly puts her sword before the normal humans, "Master, you go and help your friends over there."

Xenovia is shocked, "There are too many of them! You alone couldn't fight them!"

Gudao then taps her shoulder, alerting her, "Don't you worry. There is a reason why they are known as heroes of legends. Just leave this to them."

With the three now moving toward where Arthur is, Kokabiel bursts into laughter, "Do you humans dare to think that you three can defeat hundreds of us!?"

With a smirk on her face, Cleo levitates herself forward, startling some of the fallen as she moves past them, leaving each of them a handwave of explosions all over the place.

"That bitch… get her!" Some decides to chase after her first, but her kicks aren't just any kicks. It is a kick from a pharaoh, which means nothing, but it means pain from them instead.

She then jumps onto each of them, spins around with some more stars of explosions appear all over the place, hitting each of them with none survived.

Cleopatra finally lands onto the ground, or rather, lands onto a coil of huge golden snake.

She then steps her feet onto the dirt below as she starts chanting, **"O, serpent who finishes the time of daybreak, come to me."**

As she mutters those words, the snake now circles around her as she screams out, **"Uraeus Astrape!"**

With that, the serpent now flies toward the fallen, engulfing itself within a flame as it goes all over the place, entrapping some of them into a ball of flame that finally bursts into a huge toward of flame.

"Em… maybe we should try and attack that one instead?" one of them points out toward Altera, who doesn't seem to bother jumping around like the Assassin.

Some of them decide to do just that, flocking straight toward the tanned alien.

Altera stares before them, as she starts whipping her sword all over the place. Each of the strikes all give them the greatest of pain, having moans and withers being heard all over the place.

She then starts to jump as she spins forward, striking the whip sword forward to those who is idiotic enough to try their chance in a straight line before her.

If only they know of how stupid it is to challenge the sword belonged to the God of War, Mars…

Altera seems to have felt enough of their "zerg rush" method, "All of you are simply bad civilization, and bad civilization needs to be destroyed…"

She pushes them off one last time as she jumps far. Saber then turns her blade around, pointing the edge of the hilt up above the sky, **"Star of Tears, Sword of the War God…"**

The end of the hilt shoots out a long red pointer that goes through the cloud, which creates lines resembling circles of magical properties as she screams out, **"Teardrop… PHOTON RAY!"**

Far above the sky, a thin beam of light is shot straight onto the middle circle, and with that the beam grows bigger and is shot out from all of the circles.

Kokabiel watches in horror as that one attack completely annihilates his team of fallen angels, leaving none behind.

With his eyes are distracted, he felt a pain right in the back as his head turns to his back, "Wha- what are you!? How can we, the fallen angels, creation of Father, be defeated by humans?"

"It's none of your business…"

The last thing he sees is a pair of blue orbs, shining close to his face and soon the world turns dark forever for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before that, while the fight with the hordes of the fallen going on, Mashu is about to follow the twins and the sole exorcist toward their next target.

But somehow, they were separated as a figure in metal armor appears before her, going for a strike against her.

Fortunately, she is already in her Shielder costume, which means her huge shield becomes her defense this time, stopping the attack on track as the figure jumps back to a blonde girl.

"Mordred, is it?" Mashu mutters, calling out to her, "You are working with the enemy?"

Mordred snickers, taking a look at the shield as he mutters, "I do not know who you are, and why did you even have the shield of Galahad, but I do know that it does not matter to me who my Master is. I will win the Holy Grail War and challenge the sword of appointment, and none of you will be able to stop me!"

Shielder is preparing herself for the attack, but then something else happened.

A blonde female in white steps forward, standing between them as she turns to see Mordred, "My daughter, the war isn't even started yet. Do you really intent to sabotage other Masters before that?"

The figure in armor is in shock, with his rear falls onto the ground as he mutters, "F-Father!?"

The figure in blonde simply smiles at him, "We've finally met, Mordred. I have been missing you so much."

"No!" he screams out. Mordred stands up as he takes off his helmet, now showing a feminine face with blonde hair underneath the bulky armor, "You're not my father!"

"Look at you," her 'father' is still smiling at her, "I've forgotten how beautiful you are. You look almost like your mother… I mean, your mother that created you in the first place."

The armored hero now pulls out her sword as he screams out, "Shut up, imposter! You are not my father! My father is a cool, strong-willed king, not a feminine girl like you! He will never speak as such!"

The female still smiles at her, "It has been centuries since Camlann, I've found myself wanting to be a female. Do you want to get to know your new father? He is just around the corner."

"SHUT UP!" the sword within Mordred flares up within a red beam as she is now ready to strike down her foe.

The female now sighs, slowly losing her smile. Her white dress now turns into a blue and silver battle gown, with a golden sword and a blue scabbard is within both of her hands respectively, "You should know that no matter what, I forgive you. So please forgive me for being a bad father to you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mashu finally slips away from the craziness before, and as soon as she steps into the battlefield, she is quickly finding herself in the direction of a black beam.

 **"EXCALIBUR MORGAN!"**

Acting as an instinct, Mashu smashes one side of her shield onto the ground as she screams out, **"LORD CAMELOT!"**

The front of her shield lights, up and starting from her, an image of a huge kingdom appears around her, with the strike somehow being deflected thanks to the 'gate' of the kingdom.

"That is…" Yuto widen his eyes, seeing the majestic scenery of what unfolds before him.

The rest, who are now on the ground, already been defeated just stare at the view.

The attacked, Arthur, screams out loud, "I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU… MORDRED!"

The stray servant is confused by his words, "Wh-what is he talking about?"

Gudao stands up as he runs close to her as the kingdom disappears, "Senpai, he thinks that we are all Mordred."

"What? But-"

"I think," Gudako now moves closer to her, "He is being controlled by someone. Everyone he sees are all Mordred to him."

Gudao mutters, "Not to mention, there is something wrong with that sword…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[MINUTES AGO]

The twin and the exorcist now reach the battlefield.

And the first thing they see is Yuto clashing blades with the blonde man.

"Mordred!" the man calls out to the devil, "You are truly a disease to this world!"

"Sorry, but I am not Mordred!" Kiba tries to push him off, but the man simply kicks him off.

Xenovia jumps in, going for a strike as her blade is then clashed with his.

"Mordred, you dare using Excalibur!?" the man growls in anger, "By the authority of the King, I command you to drop your weapon, now!"

And with that, Excalibur Destruction slips off from her hands as she is being kicked off away from him.

He then kicks off the blade away as he screams out, "By the authority of me, King Arthur, I command all of you to die!"

"Neat trick you got there, 'king', but you will need to be a bit more specific on that one!" Gudao jumps into the fray, striking him off with his Black Key.

Arthur jumps away from him as he keeps on screaming, "Mordred!"

"Why do you keep on calling people that!? Is that your definition of hello?" Gudako appears behind her brother, as she is now tracing a gun that shoots out a bullet.

The bullet simply ricochet off from his blade and away onto somewhere else as the man snickers, "Using a gun, Mordred? That's so unlike you!"

The gun disappears from her hand as she falls onto the ground, wheezing.

Gudao quickly helps her out, muttering, "Didn't mom told you not to trace complex weapon like that? Your element is not Gun, you know!"

The girl simply chuckles.

Arthur is about to strike them off as Akeno screams out, "Be careful!"

From her finger, she shoots out lightning that distracts him as he lands somewhere else, turning toward her, "Now you are acting like your witch mom, Mordred! Are you truly a knight!?"

"This guy is annoying!" Issei shoots out a fireball from his gauntlet that distracts him off as Sona and Rias appears behind him, throwing their best projectiles onto him.

He quickly strikes each of them after turning toward him but somehow found himself being roped around by Irina and her own Excalibur, "Got you!"

"Didn't I told you not to use Excalibur, Mordred!?"

His body once again filled with dark aura as he breaks the rope, and now charging his weapon with the same aura, **"Sword of Promised Victory: EXCALIBUR MORGAN!"**

With that, he unleashes waves of waves of slashes, pushing them off onto the ground and somehow shoots out a long black aura forward, which is where a voice is heard.

 **"LORD CAMELOT!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[PRESENT]

"What now?" Gudako asks them, "Clearly that guy is a bit too much for a pushover!"

Her brother snickers, now pulling out his phone, "I guess to fight a King Arthur-obsessed chuunibyou, we need the help of the one closest to the real deal!"

 **"Summon: Assassin!"**

And with that, our lovely, mysterious, Heroine X enters the stage, holding her sword upside down.

X stares down toward Arthur, and turns her eyes toward the blade.

She clenches her teeth, annoy, "I have a feeling that whoever make that sword is big time otaku…"

Gudao shouts out toward her, "That is this world's Excalibur!"

"OMG," the heroine mumbles, "The King Arthur of this world must be really shameless to wield that sword around. That is clearly embarrassing…"

"Mordred!?" Arthur calls her out as he just stares at her.

X somehow gives off a smile of mocking, "Mordred? Me? Not me. You got the wrong girl here."

"Mordred!"

The man simply screams out loud and pushes his feet toward her.

X quickly defends herself with her own X-calibur and pushes him off with a kick, "You're getting too close there!"

The Assassin now swinging her sword around as she speaks up, "Now I seriously need to defeat you!"

Arthur now stands up straight, "By the authority of the King, I command all of you to defeat Mordred Pendragon!"

…

…

The heroine looks around, checking out each and every single one of them, who simply shrugs as she mutters, "I don't think I see any Mordred here. Do you?"

Irina notes, "I see! Since he just told us to defeat Mordred, but he also sees us all as Mordred, the effect of the blade did not work onto all 'Mordred'!"

"Wow, you are seriously sad…" X snickers, "Are you really obsessed with my daughter that much?"

"Daughter!?" Yuto sits up straight, "Mordred is a girl!?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I AM NOT A GIRL!" Mordred screams out, slashing her sword around against the blonde female as she pushes him off and steps away from her.

"I didn't say anything about that," she mutters as the two continues to fight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Then I'm just going to kill you, Mordred!"

Arthur screams out as she charges forward, and with a speed of his own, he quickly arrives behind her as she ducks before he manages to behead her.

X spins her sword around, smashing him right at his stomach with her hilt.

Arthur moves a step back as he disappears again, and again he reaches behind her. X proceeds to slash at the exact location, but he keeps on running away.

"You're not going to reach me, Mordred! This is the true power of Excalibur Rapidly!"

"Are you saying that one of the most famous holy swords is actually a sword for coward? How about you stop using tricks and fight me one on one like a true Saber!"

Gudao comments on her words, "He's not a Saber and neither are you."

X tries to hit him, but he keeps on moving all over the place, which really frustrates her to the very end.

"This is it, Mordred!" Arthur now appears before her very eyes, "This is your end!"

A hit reaches her and now all she sees is darkness…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within the kingdom of Camelot, the town itself is in chaos, what with the buildings being burned and ships flying all over the place.

"Laus Saint-"

"X-CALIBUR!"

A female in red dress is seen slashed with an X-shaped strike upon to her by a female in blue jacket with neon lines all over her.

As the enemy in red falls onto the floor, A-X loses her appearance into the normal figure in normal jacket as she turns toward those behind her, "Anti-Saber Squad, move out!"

"YES, SIR!"

Leading the rebellion, Heroine X knows that this is finally the day the empire can be restored, with people's freedom can finally be obtained. They have been preparing for this after all.

And all of this leads up to the final confrontation against the final boss of the stage, Ultra Heroine Z.

The two clashes their blades, slashes after slashes, beams after beams as the two keeps on fighting and fighting on top of the castle itself.

"Give it up, Lily!" X screams out toward her white-jacketed opponent, "The Empire is fallen. Your Saberfaces are all that! You have nothing left anymore!"

"No!" Z screams back at her, "I have built this moment from ground up! You're the one that taught me how to rule the world!"

"No! I taught you how to rule a kingdom in peace, not conquer the whole world itself!"

With some more slashes, Z jumps off from the platform and finds herself landing near a building.

Her eyes now set upon a ship among the space fight.

X notices of her eyes as she quickly puts her hand onto her ear, "Du Stallion! Du Stallion! Do you hear me!? Du Stallion! Get away from there!"

But as soon as her eyes are back to Z, her face is now showing a grin as pulls out a black sword within her free hand.

Both swords are then being charged up within both of their own lights as she screams out, " **EXCALIBUR!"**

With a slash, the ship found itself in the way of impact, explodes along with nearby ships.

X kneels down onto the floor. Her hands are shaking. Her lips are trembling.

"M-M- MORDRED!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wha-what is going on?"

Gudao just stands there, looking at how Heroine X was slashed once by the sword and now kneels down, sleeping as he turns toward the exorcists, "What happened to her!?"

Irina struggles to answer the question, "It's… Excalibur Nightmare…"

Arthur gloats out with a huge smile on his face, "Don't you see, Mordred!? Truly a child of inbreeding, you have no idea how Excalibur even works! This is the power of Excalibur Nightmare! One of you Mordred is going to be sleeping in his nightmare, forever seeing the Battle of Camlann over and over and over!"

The heroine's Master chuckles as he steps forward, "I don't think that's her nightmare. Still, you are totally going down! GUDAKO!"

The female Master jumps forward, grabbing his hand as both of them pour out their reserves, calling out, **"Trace, Full Barrel, Fire!"**

With that, several swords are seen appearing around them and start shooting like a barrel gun straight toward him.

Arthur quickly strikes down each of the projectiles with quick succession of his black beams smaller than his stronger ones, knocking each of them off and smashing them into pieces.

"Sword Birth!" Yuto stabs his blade deep into the earth, with his target's surrounding is now filled with a barrier of blades.

But then the blonde king wannabe disappears out from their sight, shocking them off.

"He's using the Excalibur Transparency!" Xenovia screams as she is quickly gets hit by something unseen.

Sona throws her water all over the place, and somehow Arthur's location is finally being found with him wet thanks for the attack.

Still, that did nothing to him as he simply uses his speed to knock the Sitri heiress as well.

He next charges toward the Gremory's Knight, seeing how he is ready to pull out his sword trick again, halting his intention by forcing him to use the sword against him, locking both of them in a struggle of power.

"Just stay down, Mordred!" Arthur screams out at him, "You do not deserve Excalibur!"

"I do not want your Excalibur!" he screams out at him, "Your stupid sword killed my friend!"

"You are pathetic, Mordred! Are you fighting for your dead friend!?"

"No!" Yuto snaps, "I am fighting for myself! **Sword of Betrayer!** "

Within his hand now a sword with both white and black as its main color, as he now smashes the sword onto the opponent's blade, pushing him away from him.

Issei screams out in shock, "Wh-what is that sword, Kiba!? That is a serious power rise in there!"

Yuto now stands up, swinging his sword around, "This is my Balance Breaker; my demonic holy sword!"

Rias gasps, "Balance Breaker? A sword with the property of both holy and demonic? When did yo-"

"I have been pondering this question ever since last night; what's the purpose of me being alive? Is it for revenge? Is it guilt? But I know my answer now, I am living for myself! For my friends!"

The blue-haired exorcist snickers as she stands up, "Then, I shall help you with that."

 **"Saint Peter, Saint Basil the Great, Saint Denis, Holy-Mother Mary, please hear my voice."**

As she starts her strange aria, her right hand is seemingly entering an invisible pocket that pulls out a blue sword chained by something.

The chain breaks as she stands in her pose, " **In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. DURANDAL!** "

As everyone is in shock to see the sword that was used to be owned by Paladin of Emperor Charlemagne, Roland, Gudako just stares at it as she mumbles, "It has been confirmed; the sword makers of this world really do loves over the top design, thus, they are chuunibyou…"

Gudao also has a mix feeling of this sword, "That's not what dad used to pull out…"

He then stands up straight, side by side with his dear sister, "Still, if they want to pull out their trump cards, what about us, the children of Bone of a Sword?"

"You read my mind, Gudao. Let's do it!"

The two hugs each other's bodies side by side, putting their free hands forward as they start pouring out their prana with an aria, **"TRACE ON!"**

Two similar-looking blades appear within their hands, with the black one appears in the male's hand while the white one is within the female's hand.

Irina is in another shock, "Th-those two blades… I've seen them before! It's Kanshou and Bakuya! Impossible, how did you have them with you?"

The twins ignore her words as they are now charging forward, joined by the other two swordsman toward the rampaging "king".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No… please… stop it…"

The same image keeps on playing over and over.

The spaceship keeps on getting one shot over and over.

The death of her dear daughter keeps on repeating over and over.

"Stop it!" X screams out as he is still kneeling on the ground, putting her hands over her ears, "What do you want with me!? Just kill me already!"

She then slumps her whole body onto the floor, with her tears filling the area around her face, "I get it… I've failed as a dad... I've failed as a king… I've failed as a human… I've led everything into dust…"

"I guess this is my punishment…"

But then a voice is heard, "T-Tou-san!"

Her head is high again, looking upward.

That voice…

Rather than the outside of a kingdom, she sees herself lying near a room as she quickly sits up straight.

Her eyes then stop, seeing a two figures; one of her own and the other is another female as tall as her and having her own face, but in red jacket instead.

The figure is smiling before her mirror self, and can be seen presenting a long box of something onto her, "Here…"

The other X stares at this guest of hers in annoyance as she mutters, "Mordred, we are going to sortie in a few minutes, you should prep up and-"

She then sees the box and grabs it, taking off the cover. She is now looking at a pair of black and white swords sitting inside the box as she turns toward her, "This is…"

"It is a replica of the very sword used by the Galactic King herself; Excalibur and Excalibur Morgan. But these one are no ordinary swords. They have been powered up by the Cosmo Reactor, the very energy sought by both Cosmo Emperor and Galactic King themselves. With that, they can ascend to their strongest form and with them in your hands, they can be as strong as the two swords they were based on."

Mordred turns smug, smiling out wide, "I called them; The Swords of Unsigned Victory, Himitsucalibur!"

X stares at the blades for a moment as she turns toward her, "I get it, you want Caliburn for youself, right!? That's why you gave me these new swords instead!"

The girl in red is shocked, "N-No! I already have Clarent! I don't need-"

But her words were then cut off by her father's hug, leaving her petrified in shock.

X releases her embrace as she mutters, "I'm sorry I haven't been paying much attention to you; me and your father both. I used to treat you like an extra for Saberfaces during my time and because of that, you retaliate by staging a coup d'etat against me instead. And now, your father treated you even worse than me."

"I used to hate you so much. I always thought that you were just a mistake thanks to the combination of my sister, Morgan, her class, Caster, alcohol and one night stand that you were born. I shouldn't have put you and my sister together. Clearly you are not as kinky as her head is…"

"No, tou-san!" Mordred interrupts her, "I'm glad I've met you. You turned me as your apprentice, and even taking care of my wellbeing. You truly are a better mother than kaa-san is."

"Then… I shall lead the Anti-Saber Squad as planned. You will be taking charge of Du Stallion II."

The girl is now in excitement, "R-really!? You really meant it?"

"Yes, Captain Mordred. Lead our troop to victory."

From the sideline, X sees the image being stoned, not moving as if they are mere holographic 3D still image.

She sees the smile of her own daughter.

A smile carves on her face.

"This is stupid… why am I crying for no reason?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuto and Xenovia are relentlessly attacking the crazy king, not giving him any chance to retaliate or to use his blade's abilities.

But as someone groomed to mirror the Once and Forever King, Arthur's swordplay is more than enough to counter them, smashing the man's face with his knee and throws the girl's away with his blast.

The twins appear behind him next as he turns to strike them down.

But the two simply throw their blades toward him as he dodges and strike them down, separating both from each other.

The Tomiya next roll around and run around, finally standing at both his front and his back, creating another of their blades and throw at him some more, making him dodging the attack.

 **"Trace, Overedge!"**

Next, the two create the same swords, but this time pouring too many mana into it that the blade elongated, turning into a spiky wing each as they jump onto him, ready for one more strike.

Arthur chuckles as he simply moves away from the two, wishing to let them to collide with each other.

The thing is, he notices how all four space he had to escape; left, right, up and down, somehow have the previous sets of the married sword to swing around like boomerangs toward him, closing in at the same time as the twins.

 **"TWIN-LINKED CRANE WINGS!"**

The attacks penetrate each other as they jump off from there, with Arthur is now bleeding heavily.

Still, he is able to stand up straight, looking at all of them like a mad dog.

Rias screams out, "The attack is not working!"

Gudao simply nods, "I know. We were just filling up some time."

"MORDRED!" Arthur screams out, charging his sword with another black wave, but immediately puts off as he dodges a slash from the side.

As he jumps off from the attacker, all eyes are looking at him facing off against Heroine X, who stands firm with the sword in her hand.

"Captain of the Anti-Saber Decisive Weapon Squad, Former King of Saber Kingdom, Artoria Pendragon, also known as, the mysterious heroine who kills Saber, Mysterious Heroine X, ready to sortie!"

Yuto screams out, startling, "Wait, Pendragon!"

Xenovia mutters, "Don't tell me… you are the spirit of King Arthur?"

X snickers as she swings her sword, "In my previous reincarnation, yes, but now I am simply a Saber!"

"No, you're not," Gudao responds loudly to her claims.

She shoves her left hand to the side, with a black sword appears within her hand as she shouts at her enemy, "Let's finish this off once and for all!"

She swings the two swords in X formation, with the two blades now having lines of red and blue around it. The swords are now getting longer with blue aura appears around the sword.

Arthur charges up his sword with a black aura, that somehow envelops himself as he readies an attack.

 **"Sword of Promised Victory…"**

 **"Swords of Unsigned Victory…"**

 **"EXCALIBUR MORGAN!"**

 **"X-CALIBUR!"**

The two unleash their strongest attacks, clashing each other that create a strong wind that pushes off everything to the side.

"DIE, MORDRED!" Arthur screams out some more, with the black aura is getting bigger and bigger that his wave is getting heavier.

The wave somehow manifests into different waves that shot out all over the place and nearly hitting the audiences.

The two now breaks off and giving themselves a distance, as Arthur screams out, "By the authority of the King, I command you to kill yours-"

"Not if I can help it!" X retaliates, "Want to meet Mordred so much? How about you meet her by your own!"

 **"The Spacefaring Ship of Revolution: DU STALLION II!"**

The atmosphere around them now changes.

Each of the audiences seems to be standing on top of invisible platforms among the star-filled space.

And a huge space ship enters the scene with a female voice is heard, "Cosmo Reactor, limiter release! **Rhongomyniad Cannon, FIRE!** "

The ship releases a huge blue beam that shoots out straight toward Arthur, exploding upon contact as he is thrown to the side.

The blonde man is still standing, and now he puts his sword upward, ready for another strike.

X snickers of the sight, "You really want to have another go? Then, I won't hold back either!"

Ready in her stance once more, she screams out, "Cosmo Reactor, limiter release!"

Her two swords now giving off a bigger blue flaming aura, as she runs forward as she screams, " **Swords of Unsigned Victory: HIMITSUCALIBUR!"**

She then goes rapid strikes, slashing him over and over and ends it with X-shaped attack right onto his chest.

The fused Excalibur falls off from him, as the sword now breaks into pieces and the man is no longer conscious.

The space ship moves close to X, with a figure in red jacket jumps off and onto the ground, now staring straight at her.

Mordred smiles wide at her as she speaks up, "That was so cool, tou-san!"

"Thanks…" X whispers as the environment slowly turns back to normal.

Mordred chuckles in her smile as she too disappears, alongside Du Stallion II.

And with that, the battle is finally over.

All eyes now turn toward Arthur, who falls flat on the earth.

But then a blur appears near him, grabbing him off and flies toward the sky.

"That was a great fight there, Throne of Heroes. I have my gratitude on bringing my friend back."

Before them, Vali is seen holding Arthur on his shoulder as he stares at them all.

He grins at them, "The next time we meet, however, won't be a friendly meeting like this one."

He then flies off with his wings.

Vali then notes of the armored Mordred, jumping over the house roof, catching up to him with Le Fay by her side.

"Did you lose there?"

"Shut up!"

The winged man snickers at her respond as he mutters, "You know, Khaos Brigade is always welcoming new members to fight alongside with, especially someone strong like you."

…

No response came from her, but Vali knows that she accepts his offer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The groups at Kuoh just stare at the school scenery, with the red sky is no longer around, this time replaced with the night sky instead.

Sun slowly appears before them, shining at their faces.

Gudao turns to see the three other Servants have joined them, now moving close to their own Masters. Even the rest of the student council has caught up to them.

"A-Are you okay, Master?" Altera asks him, looking concern at him as he simply smiles at her.

He then turns toward Sona, approaching her, "Miss President, can we ask for a permission to not come to the class today?"

The ORC and the student councils startled by his bold request.

Sona glares at him, taking a long time before replying with, "Fine. I am tired myself. But on one condition."

"Condition?"

"You will have to tell me who these four people with you are. Tell me everything you've hidden so far."

…

…

"Miss President, I feel like that's more than one condition there…"

With that, the mysterious blonde in white dress simply stares at them from afar before turning around, meeting a red-haired man nearby, "Shirou, let's go home. I'm hungry…"

"As you wish, Sabe- I mean, Artoria."

 **End chapter.**

 **Wow, that took way too long than I thought. I was afraid I had to put some fillers conversation in it just to make it longer.**

 **There you go, the end of Excalibur Arc.**

 **Next, we will proceed with Kuoh Treaty / Holy Grail War arc.**

 **Sorry, I had to make a customized background for X just to make it more fun. At least her motive makes more sense than just, say, direct parody of Star Wars, right?**

 **Yes, the Du Stallion II NP is my answer to Drow79's Draig and Albion dragon form NP and L33t Horo's Knight of Rounds NP.**

 **Again, I will have to ask you to suggest more Servants and more Masters for the HGW arc.**

 **Gudao's team:**

 **Saber- Altera (Extella)**

 **Lancer- Scathach**

 **Archer- ?**

 **Rider- ?**

 **Caster- Tamamo no Mae**

 **Assassin- Mysterious Heroine X**

 **Berserker- ?**

 **Gudako's team:**

 **Saber- Souji Okita**

 **Lancer- Enkidu**

 **Archer- Ishtar**

 **Rider- ?**

 **Caster- Cu Chulainn**

 **Assassin- Shiki Ryougi**

 **Berserker- ?**

 **Misc Servants:**

 **Akeno- Cleopatra**

 **Kalawarner- ?**

 **Grayfia- EMIYA**

 **Xenovia- ?**

 **Issei- ?**

 **Le Fay- Mordred**

 **Comment Answering Section**

 **FlashDevil: Holding All The Cards by Drow79 and Heroic Straight Flush by L33t Horo. My plots are mostly based on theirs.**

 **ENDDRAGON369: Sorry, I've already decided to have HYOUDOU in the story, but Vali isn't the Master.**

 **XanfaEX: Thank you. I was wondering why nobody did FGO DxD crossover, so me, like some people, decided to just DIY. That's how this story was made.**

 **ultima-owner: Amaterasu's fight? It is crazy. My brain overworked after finishing that chapter. Do you know how hard it is to make up Tamamo Nine's class and attack when only two are canon?**

 **I'm just a Guest: Lo and behold, Shiki is here! About Arcueid, more research is needed since my understanding of True Ancestor is still lacking.**

 **Gabriel790: Thank you.**

 **Syafiq: Oh god… I'm sorry. I gave Cleopatra to her instead. I do wondering to use Semiramis, but then I realized she is still not in FGO yet, so her personality as part of the good guys is not around. I was just thinking of such due to both of them having problem with men (Akeno with her dad, Semiramis with her husband), so I gave her the next best thing, the similarly sadistic Servant.**

 **MaxHD2490: Max? Are you still there!?**

 **Yoshiki-909: Archerko! Yes! I almost forgot about her! Help me make her a backstory plus her NP and I'll put her in as whoever's Servant according to your request. I really want to put her but her info so lacking, it hurts…**

 **Draco KiVa: No, it's Majin Saber. The combination of Souji Okita and Nobunaga Oda. Obviously, there is no reason for not to be able to use Nobunaga's rifles. You're not the strongest if you are lacking in ranged attack department.**


	9. Grail

Grail

Charging fast toward a group of two, a black-haired male jumps across one of the black figures, as two golden blades appear near the one beside it, quickly stabbing them right at the neck.

The man now turns around, facing the one he just jumped over. Before the man is able to turn around, a golden drill appears within his hand as he smashes it right into the figure's back, drilling him so hard that he explodes, leaving only black goo in place.

He pulls his fist close to him, having a mini celebration as he turns toward an orange-haired female, still having a smile on his face.

But she did not return the smile, instead she looks away quickly.

"Good work, Assassin, Avenger."

The two turn to one side of the forest, seeing a group of three, leading by a golden-haired man with red eyes, wearing only pants and some ornaments with him.

"Thanks, Gil-sensei," Gudako smiles at him.

The blonde man smirks as he speaks up to both of them, "You two are indeed my own ace students. Those weapons I gave you are merely enhancement for you. Still, I am your king, not your teacher. Do remember that."

A silver-haired girl beside him interrupts him, "Why can't your Archer-self ever been nice like you do?"

The man snickers at her words, "Do not lump me together with that half-mongrel. He may be a king, but his arrogant is the sole reason for the fall of Babylon."

"But he's… you, right?"

"No, young Archer. I am the Mankind's Oldest Hero. He is the Mankind's Oldest Douchebag. Let's not waste our time further, brats. We should regroup with the rest ASAP."

The man quickly walks away from there, abandoning the four.

Gudao sighs, now turning toward the last member of the team, "Shin, how are your-"

"Do not pity me."

A blue-haired man glares at him, slowly making his way as Gudako moves close to him, helping him with the two slowly catching up with their teacher.

Archer moves close to Gudao, quickly grabbing his hand as she pulls him off from there.

"You two really wouldn't talk to each other?" she springs a question as the two keeps on moving toward their destination.

"She wouldn't even if her life depends on it."

"I'm sure she'll speak to you soon."

"Even if both of us have become Heroic Spirit, she'll never even try to do such thing."

"Hey, let's not get too pessimistic here. "

He snickers as he gives her a faint smile, "I doubt that."

At their front, Shin glares at the two, with his teeth clenching within a certain feeling, in which Gudako quickly distracts him, "Don't you mind about my brother. He's just an idiot father-con."

"Must be nice…"

"Eh?"

"Must be nice to be have such life… your dad is a hero, your mom is a goddess reincarnate, you even have a Magic Crest…"

"But mine's half. I've told you before; I wasn't even supposed to have one. My stupid brother is so bad at magecraft he literally needs to rely on creating circuits out of his nerves if he ever wishes to do a more complex spell."

"At least yours just a mark. Mine are worms…"

The two now keeps on moving, with the man's sour face still around.

Xxxxxxx

With that, the team finally reaches where they are moving toward to; a really huge campsite with numerous people in it.

Archer comments on the sight, "I didn't realized we have this many people within this organization?"

Gilgamesh seemingly smirks, "Everyone you are looking at right now is humanity's last defense against the threat of the Greater Grail. Some of them are Servants employed by the Alaya, while the rest are the soul of humanity trapped within this giant world."

Gudao mutters, "To think that it has been 100 years since the first time the grail gone berserk and absorbed everybody into it."

"Do not sweat yourself, kid," he speaks up as their feet reaching the front of the site, "We are giving our best to win this war. The next operation will be the last, and soon all of you will be able to return home. You won't miss a thing outside there. One year in the real world is not one year in this world, do note that."

"Of course, Gil-sensei!" Archer chuckles with the man snickers at her words.

Shin speaks up, "Can we even win against that black thing?"

He points his finger far above one direction, showing a mountain of darkness filling one area and as tall as how far the cloud is from earth.

"Do not underestimate the combination of humans, gods, Servants and all living creatures within numerous timelines. Absorbing worlds is the very worst mistake the grail ever made."

The team now enters biggest tent of all, and with that a female voice greets them, "As expected from the Wise King of Uruk. Search and destroy mission is as easy as stepping on an ant for you."

Gilgamesh stares at the owner of the voice, a black-haired female with red eyes staring back at him, wearing a red sweater over her clothing.

"Do you forget, Ishtar, that I am the one feared by the deities of Babylonian? Though, compliments aren't supposed to be given to me, but to my students."

Ishtar smiles, now turning toward the four behind him, "Great work, Sub-servant Archer Nameless, Sub-servant Berserker Gudako Tohsaka, Sub-servant Avenger Gudao Emiya and Sub-servant Saber Shin Matou."

She then moves close to Gudao and Gudako, quickly patting her hands onto their heads, staring at them with her blue eyes with a wide smile on her face, "I am so proud of you…"

But Gudao quickly pulls his head away from her, stepping away from her.

Smile loses from the goddess's face.

She then turns back toward Gilgamesh, now speaking to her with her red eyes glaring at him, "For now, all of you should spend what's left of your time. All team leaders should debrief in one hour. Expect our last operation to be started in two or three hours, if nothing else comes up."

"Yes, ma'am!" Archer responds with a hand up as she turns around and walks out of the tent.

Gudao follows her, which somehow almost all decide to do the same, except for Gudako who decides to stay in there.

She seems to be gritting her teeth and turns toward Ishtar, "Mom, you should scold Gudao! He's rude before you!"

Ishtar now sighs, putting her rear onto the chair, now having her blue eyes staring at her, "It is my fault after all… it's okay for him to be mad at me…"

"You were simply doing your job at the Clock Tower. Dad is the one that keeps on disappearing, wanting to be a hero and all! His anger should be directed toward that deadbeat!"

"Gudako, he is still your dad. You shouldn't be saying something like that to him."

"He's just a pervert that hangs out with too many women!"

"He can't help it. He has this hero complex he couldn't control. Those women do get attracted with that part of him."

Gudako screams out at him, "Mom, aren't you worried about him!? You loved dad, right!?"

"We are no longer husband and wife, if that's what you are talking about. My love for him is as much as other's affection to him."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gudao find his feet moving all over the place. He first wished to just go to where his tent is and rest, but his mind couldn't help but wander around.

He keeps on walking, checking out other groups as they are prepared to work their ass off, ready for the next to come.

He found himself seeing Archer, who just stares into the medical part of the campsite, "What are you looking at?"

"Gudao?" she turns to see him, as she peers back into the tent, "I was just looking at them."

He joins her, now looking at a group of people in school outfit of white shirt with linings with the ladies are in magenta skirts and the two boys are in black pants.

Archer mumbles, "The first evidence of how worse the absorption has become. From what Zelretch has told me, even with his Kaleidoscope ability, he can only go so far. He said he won't be able to appear in certain worlds."

"Why would that be?"

"From his long boring explanation, our worlds are all observed by a mushroom king deity, and there are other worlds there were governed by different deities. He can only travel to worlds under the mushroom god, and appear in ethereal form in some worlds outside. He called them megaverses or something alike."

"But those people in there, they are from one of the world outside our own. The grail's influence has reached where Zeltretch couldn't normally reach. It is at that moment that the barriers between worlds have been breached."

Gudao mutters, "And they are the first proof of that problem?"

She nods, "It is all thanks to human's greed. Almost every single of worlds related to ours are all had to start an iteration of Holy Grail War, one way or another. Fuyuki, California, Tokyo, Trifas, inside Moon and even throughout the history. The numbers of worlds not related to the grail can be counted with fingers, and almost all conflicts need one. Humans keep on playing with something they couldn't contain."

"This particular grail just had to go wrong during the war and now instead of flowing out whatever corruption inside it, it ended up eating every life it can find."

Gudao now looks down, "And now we are stuck inside the grail itself. I wonder how many deaths ever since?"

Archer turns around, now giving him a warm smile, "Don't overthink this. Your mind fills with so many questions you can't barely answer them. How about loosen up for once?"

"Loosen up? How?"

"Don't think. You shouldn't be the smart one."

"What?"

The two eventually walk away from there.

Gudako somehow appears outside of the tent, glaring at the two before entering the tent.

Slowly, she approaches a purple-haired female, calling out to her, "Ba-chan, how are they doing?"

The female turns to see her, followed with a sigh as she moves to see those on the beds, "Doesn't look like they are going to be okay. The mud from the grail hit them hard. It seems they were caught within the first wave's epicenter, and now they had to relieve one of their biggest nightmares."

The orange-haired Berserker just stares at some of them, looking at how a long, raven-haired girl is seen muttering in her sleep, "Mom… forgive me…"

"Asia… where's Asia…"

She turns to see a brown-haired boy, doing the same thing as the one beside him.

"Nii-sama…"

"Irina…"

"Xenovia…"

"Everybody…"

Every single one of them are within the same trance, muttering words repeatedly over and over, trying to move their hands as if they are grabbing something unknown before their dreams.

The purple-haired nurse speaks up to her, "What they are looking at are either memories or illusions of their worst fears being shown as if real. It is the effect of what a corrupted grail is capable of. We were just lucky we were able to survive those fears and now standing within the world made by the grail itself."

"Are they going to stay like that forever?"

"I don't know," the nurse shakes her head, "I can't tell if this is temporary or permanent. Maybe if the grail is destroyed, they will be cured? But there are also chances that they will never wake up and are forced to stay like that for the rest of their life. Or maybe all they need is their own will to move forward. There are just too many possibilities…"

At that moment, another purple-haired female, albeit in black jacket and looking younger than the nurse, enters the room as she smiles at the older purple-haired girl, "Mom, we don't have much more medicine supplies. We will run out at this rate…"

She quickly notices of the orange-haired lady, "Ah, Gudako… are you injured? Do you want me to heal you up?"

Gudako quickly shakes her head," It's okay, BB. I'm just around to see those people over there."

The girl, BB, turns her attention toward the patients.

She then turns back to her, "Now that you mention it, where is your brother? He's oddly missing today…"

"M-M-My brother? What does that asshole has anything to do with this conversation?"

BB stares at her for a moment. A smile creeping on her face as she responds to her finally, "He's the first one that found them, right? It seems he is really fond of them. He visits them every time, asking me how they are doing. Kinda wish he used them as an excuse to see me instead…"

"BB… you're creeping me out…" her mother quickly mutters as she simply chuckles, "Didn't I was made based on you?"

"I'm not a stalker type… am I?"

With her mom now lost in thought, BB pulls Gudako's arm as they move out of the tent.

The purple-haired girl now speaks up to her, "Say, how long are you going to play tsun-tsun with your brother?"

"P-play- DO NOT IMPLY ME OF SUCH! Where did that notion came from anyway?"

"Isn't calling bad names are the very first symptom of being a tsundere?"

"Why does it sound like tsundere is a disease? And who do you call a tsundere!?"

"Then, why are you hating your bro?"

"I…"

Gudako loses her anger. Her eyes turn dark as she looks down.

Her lips mutter words, "I don't hate him… I just… disappointed…"

"Why? He never told me why you two are no longer spending time together, so how about you fill me in with that?"

"You were in this world's moon before, so you didn't know much about what happened on Earth. Our parents were being far away from each other for a really long time. My mom was with the remains of the Mage's Association in fighting against those wraiths. My dad was somewhere else saving people who were absorbed into this world."

"They just… not in sync anymore. Mom accused dad to be a womanizer after she saw him interacting with various women and dad somehow sees mom as a killer after the scandal with what the Clock Tower did. Dad was just too nice to everybody and mom had nothing to do with those experiments. They both know that, yet they decided to get a divorce somehow."

"Gudao just… had a huge outburst before when the two told us about their decision. Mom and him argued and even going so far as to use magecraft in those arguments. Mom cried and dad somehow got snapped…"

"He just left home that day… dad ended up being a real deal womanizer while mom… she got possessed by that goddess Ishtar afterward, almost as if she was sleeping forever…"

BB asks, "What do you think about him then? What disappointment you hold for him?"

"I just... I don't know… I just thought that with that silent demeanor of him, he will appear a lot smarter than to act like that. He almost killed mom before with that outburst of his. He knows his Origin is a problematic one, and yet he used up his magecraft to the limit."

"We just no longer speak to each other anymore…"

"And you hate him?"

Gudako glares toward her, "Of course I am! He hurt mom! He fought with dad! He didn't even nice with Shin anymore! They used to be friends! He used to be really nice to him, no matter how much tantrum that guy made!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gudao and Archer are now moving near the campsite, moving close to the nearest lake.

He then goes to dip his feet into the lake, sighing. He turns to see Archer doing the same; dipping her feet and sighing just like him.

The two now chuckles for a moment.

Archer mumbles, "I'm don't want to peer into your lives, but you seem to have some sort of issue with your mom…"

"I told you before, didn't I? My parents are all fucked up in the head. My mom is no longer my mom and I might have way too many siblings than I thought. My sister is just…"

He ends his words with a shrug, not knowing how to finish that sentence.

Archer giggles at him, mumbling, "That is quite an abridged version."

"That's for asking me for the 100th times…"

The two now sighs, looking forward, far to whatever at the other side of the lake.

Archer springs up another question, "You know what isn't even been told to me? The issue with you and Shin. What's up with him? Why did he hate you so much?"

"He just hates everything…"

"By everything, you mean…"

"Just like us, he was also absorbed into the grail when he was still a child learning how to speak properly. Unfortunately for him, his family isn't the best family in this world."

"He is a Matou, the son of the infamous politician Shinji Matou. Seems like that guy used to be a friend of my dad, though my mom said he tried to rape her before during a Holy Grail War. They do said that he just turned good at the end of the war and tried his best to amend himself."

"But then there is a rumor that he raped his sister and then there is a scandal where he raped somebody else before. And then there is the fact that Shin's mother hasn't been around for no reason whatsoever. People just started to speculate naturally, saying that he is a child of rape and stuff like that."

"The thing is, Shin is easily influenced with almost anything. He is too gullible for his own good. He just took in what people said about his origin and takes it as a real thing. He should have realized that if he really is a child of rape, then that means he should have stayed with a mother, not a father."

'Eventually, his personality just started to shift. From a generally nice guy and an eye catcher for ladies just turned into a angsty guy who screams out all the time."

Archer mutters, "Gudako seems to be really close to him. She never told me why, but are they dating?"

"They did, but now I have no idea. I heard that they broke up before, but that doesn't seem like it right now…"

"You didn't know?"

"How do I? I barely speak to my sister, let alone Shin himself."

"Not even once?"

"You're a newbie in the team; you have no idea how awkward it could get. I am better off speaking to others from other teams than having a staring contest with those two."

Gudao stretches, putting his back onto the grass beneath.

His eyes stare straight toward the white-haired female clad in red, "What about you? What's your story?"

"Whatever you mean by that?" she smiles at him, "You need to be more specific, or we are going to be here all day long…"

"How about your origin?"

"My Origin is Sword."

"No, not that origin. Your backstory, what about it?"

Archer giggles once more as she responds to his words, "I know. My backstory? There isn't one. Before I am a human, I was simply a sword; a weapon given soul by my own creator. She gave birth to me out of guilt, regret, and most important thing of all, a wish. She wished for the one she loved the most to be saved from his cruel fate. That is the main priority of Counter-Counter Guardian."

"If Counter Force is an agent of the will of humanity, then Counter-Counter Force is an agent of an individual."

Gudao mutters, "Yet you have no name for yourself?"

"My creator; she didn't get to give me one. She used up everything she has just to create me. So I just lived as somebody with no name…"

"Then, how about we create your name together?"

A smile appears before him in the form of what people called as a cat smile, "Together?"

Gudao just stares at her, dumbfounded, "Not that kind of together…"

Again, Archer chuckles, "Why would we do that? Isn't it fine that you just called me Archer like everyone else?"

"It sounded too formal for me. Feels like we are not even close of a friend…"

Archer now lays down onto the ground, moving close to him.

This movement of hers, alongside her cat smile, ended up having Gudao slowly moving away from her.

Archer gives off a wide smile, "Then, what do you want to call me?"

"First, what's your mom's name?"

She seems like she is trying so hard in having a thought of the answer, "von… Einzbern? Illyasviel von Einzbern? Yeah, I think that's it."

"What do you mean by 'think'?"

"My mind is a bit hazy. I was given a memory of my mother when she was a really old woman. I think it was at the point in time where the end of the world is near and the last of humanity was fighting against… Ultimate Ones? I think that's what they were called as… Either way, it seems she also used a different name before. Emi- something…"

Gudao ignores her rambling, "What I should your first name will be then…?"

"Just call me Archer von Einzbern; end of story…"

"Archerko… Yeah, I'm going to call you Archerko for now…"

Archer smiles at him, "Archerko von Einzbern? That sounds nice…"

The two now shares some more laughter together…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment for peace and reflection of life isn't as long as they hoped…

It is all because of what happened next…

SLASH! BANG! BANG! BOOM!

"Tamamo Squad, Enkidu Squad, to the left!" Ishtar screams out from behind an army.

Two groups charge to the left of a plain battlefield, moving into a large group of black humanoid figures with the black figures fly one by one from the numerous explosions coming out from the Tamamo no Mae and her students and all the various attacks from the other team.

She then turns toward Gilgamesh and his team, "Your chance is here. Go!"

"Taking order from a mongrel…" Caster Gil mumbles as he turns toward all four of his sub-servants, "Go!"

The four run forward, reaching close to the two teams from earlier with their leader simply watching from afar, "I've gone really soft lately…"

A group of black humanoid figures suddenly appearing before them, and with that Gudako jumps before the three.

 **"Trace Enhance!"**

Blades appear around her, which then are stabbed into each of the wraiths. She then throws gems all around them, with each one of them explodes upon impact.

Some more wraiths appear, now reaching them from their back, but suddenly all of them are frozen after an aria of, **"Break, Frigid Heaven!"**

Archerko turns around, seeing a group of fox girls standing behind them.

"Tamamo-sensei!" she calls the tallest one out.

"Go, Gil's cute boys and girls!"

The four now charging forward, reaching a different part of the battlefield, whereas the intensity of the battle is a lot more extreme at that point.

Shin now steps forward, putting his right hand to the front.

The three watches how something just coming out from his palm; something organic that forms an organic blade that he holds with the same hand.

"Shin!" Gudako calls him out.

The man simply moves forward, muttering, "Do not interfere, Tohsaka!"

He then goes toward the closest group of wraiths, slashing each and turning them all back into mud.

Shin keeps on slashing and slashing, hitting each of them without any restraint of his power.

That is, until he found himself toe to toe with two sword-wielding wraiths, who proceed to beat him and smash him away from them.

Archerko jumps close, having blades flying around her as she steps before him, separating the two away from each other with her blades as projectiles.

"Archerko!" Gudao calls her out.

She gives a thumb's up pose toward him, "Don't you worry about me. I am facing against Sabers here. I can win this easy."

She then pulls out a pair of long blades and charges forward, slashing the two off as they try their best getting close to each other.

"These things… are really annoying!"

She jumps away, now pulling out a giant arrow with engine-like machinery behind it.

Archerko now jumps high, ready to strike down the enemy as she throws it toward them, **"Second Sin of the Virgin Goddess: BUSTER ORION!"**

"Wait, why are you using that again?" Gudao wonders, now seeing the arrow is being thrown toward the two.

The explosion is so strong the two wraiths are then being thrown away from there.

And now the man is even more confused, "It worked? Are you into necrophilia then, Archer!?"

"Wh-what!? How dare you speaking like that to you cute teammate!?"

Gudako is now facepalming, with Shin mutters, "Such free-spirited people… Are they even allowed to be in the battlefield?"

Some more enemies appearing, this time Gudao steps off, pulling Archer's shoulder off as he now pulls out the golden drill he used earlier.

"Now is the time for the Avenger of the group to act."

He charges forward, smashing the tip of the drill right into the ground as soon as he reaches the middle between the enemies.

The drill turns on, with him spins around, sweep kicking all as they fall before him.

Gudao then pulls out more golden sword, stabbing right at their heads.

But then a huge giant appears as a silver-haired female with horns, alongside some more wraiths.

"B-Beast!?" Archerko is now in shock, looking at this newcomer, "Do not joking with me! How are we going to get to the grail this way!?"

Above some of the mud people, a yellow portal appears, with something protruding out from there. Sparks can be seen flowing between them.

KZAAAKKK!

Lightning appears out from it, striking down the wraith back into their mud form.

A huge axe is then seen thrown off and struck near them, with Gilgamesh now appears beside them, "Good job, my students. Perfect as students of the king."

He then turns to glare toward the giant female, grinning at her, "Tiamat, huh? You guys are really pushing your luck here."

Circles of portals appear around him, shooting out blades straight toward her, striking the giant right near her head.

A roar is heard with him keeps on shooting at her.

"Foul beast, witness the defense of Uruk, the greatest and richest of cities! The deluge of the land is my will! **King's Signal Cannon: MELAMMU DINGIR!** "

The four realized how from afar, a huge city appears and from the city, golden arrows and other projectiles are being shot out from the city and straight toward the giant and her minions, raining them with arrows that somehow having the Beast scream out in anger.

But then some of them are being deflected away, thanks to yellow portals that appear before the minions.

Gilgamesh's eyes are now scanning the owner of the portals, noticing somebody in golden armor slowly walking before him.

This figure of mud person may be looking like the rest of the wraith, but just like the wraith, this one seems to be wearing its own unique clothing, which is golden armor with red patterns.

Caster chuckles, grinning madly at this figure, "So, even the grail has picked you as its subordinates. Nice timing! I have been really wishing to beat some sense into you, King of Douchebags!"

"Sensei!" Gudako screams out, seeing how her teacher is now moving far away from their current enemy to engage a red-gold drill-sword user before him.

The four now turns to see the giant female is getting closer and closer toward them, but red projectiles now smashing onto it, gaining attention of hers.

Nearby the team, more helpers have arrived into the scene, led by a female in violet skintight suit holding a red spear.

She glares at the four, "Leave this one to us, Servants. You four were tasked with the grail's destruction, right?"

They nod, now charging forward toward the source of the black tower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night before, Gudao pulls himself out from his tent, yawning as he looks around.

His feet somehow bring him close to the lake once more, now dipping into the body of water again.

"Ah…"

His head is quickly turn to the side, seeing Gudako now staring at him.

…

…

…

"H-hi?"

…

…

…

Gudao's head: MY GOD! THIS IS SO AWKWARD!

Gudako slowly looks away, "H-hi…"

…

…

…

Gudako's head: AAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGHHHH! CAN'T THIS ATMOSPHERE BE MORE AWKWARD!?

Gudao finally decides to speak up for real, "How's Shin?"

"Fine. Archer?"

"She's Archerko now."

"What?"

"Her name. It's Archerko now."

"I see…"

…

…

…

Gudako turns back toward him, "We haven't really… speaking to each other…."

He nods, "How long has it been? 10 years? 20 years?"

"It's close to 70…"

"That long, huh? And yet we still looked like we just graduated high school…"

She nods with a smile on her face.

The two now sighs.

Gudako suddenly speaks up, "Do you know why we have the sub-servant system?"

"Mom never told me that…"

She now stares straight into his eyes, "Dad got out of this world few years ago. She said it could be because his status as Counter-Guardian, so Alaya just summoned him out of here, or he was summoned as a Servant."

"Then…"

"Sub-servant is like demi-servant, she said. She said that she wanted us to escape from the grail, any way we can. She doesn't want us to be somebody's slave in a war, but as a real human being. In a way, she wishes to cheat the grail."

The two are now silenced.

Once again…

…

…

…

"I'm going in…" Gudako stands up, walking away from there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They finally reach the black cup.

Gudao turns around, seeing how the rest of them are busy with the enemies at their front.

He turns back to the grail, nodding to himself as he slowly approaches the grail, holding a sword in his hand.

"Shin, no!"

He quickly jumps away, evading a slash from the owner the said name, rolling away and turns toward him, "What the hell are you doing!? This is finally our chance to get out from this world!"

"Shut up!" Shin screams out at him, "You are wasting an omniscience wish-making machine!"

"What!?" Gudao screams out at him, "Are you saying you are going to use that thing!? You're crazy!"

"You're an idiot!" he screams back at him.

Gudako moves close to her brother, "Shin…"

"Do not interfere with my dream!" he growls at them.

At that moment, the place around them is now filled with flying bugs, moving around as they surrounding him.

The sword within his hand is now flying as well, showing itself as made up of the same bugs combined together, now joining their comrades.

Shin moves close to the grail, "Don't you see what we are looking at right now? My dream of a good life is finally here! I won't let you damn my life even further!"

"Shin, that thing is dangerous!" Gudako screams out at him.

"You're wrong. This thing is a blessing for a hero like me…"

Shin stares at them, somehow with his eyes not seeing any life in them. He turns back to the cup, smiling wide as he moves close to it, "With this… a story of a hero, me, can finally started properly. Shin Matou, the bastard son of Shinji Matou, blessed with the grail's power, now joining a Holy Grail War against his two enemies; Gudao Emiya and Gudako Tohsaka, the true villain of the story. Yes, that is perfect… Perfect story for me!"

Archerko mutters in disgust, "You're crazy…"

Shin suddenly laughs out loud maniacally. His voice can be heard echoing as the mud slowly swallowing him, "Four teams, one winner… See you in the next Holy Grail War… outside…"

"No!"

Gudao goes forward and tries to grab him away from there, but noticing the bug sword now strikes down worms toward him, moving fast toward him.

 **"Fail-Not! Phantom Canceller!"**

A huge black hole appears before him, swallowing the bugs into it.

Slowly, the world now turns black…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey… hey…"

Grunts…

Gudao opens up his eyes, pushing himself up as he looks around.

He notices of a purple-haired female in violet armor sits near him, looking at him warily as she mutters, "Are you okay?"

What?

He rubs his head, now turning around once more.

He sees Gudako slowly wakes up, seeing a man in white uniform sitting beside her, "Wh- are you an angel? Is this heaven?"

"No…" the violet-haired girl mutters, "You two are outside of Chaldea. You two just popped out of nowhere.

The male moves from Gudako toward him.

He notices of the man's face seems… familiar… as if he is looking at a mirror…

"What's your name?" he asks him.

"Gudao... E-… To-"

"…miya Gudako…" his twin mutters, pulling herself up.'

The violet-haired girl stares at him, looking at him as she tilts her head, "Gudao Tomiya? Gudako Tomiya? Are you two siblings?"

He slowly nods.

Gudako is heard speaking up, "Yeah… we're… twins…"

She is seen smiling wide, but he knows how she seems uneasy, looking at these two.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[PRESENT DAY]

"Finally…"

A man mutters, as he is now approached by the black-cloaked man.

The two are now looking straight at two cups; one bigger than the other.

The cloaked man grabs the smaller one, looking at it for a moment, "Hey, I know this thing… This is the Sacred Gear Sephiroth Graal…"

"It's a Holy Grail of this world."

"But it does not functions the same."

"No, but who says I can't change it as one…"

"You're going to…"

The man grabs the grail and puts it back near the big one, "This will be the vessel for the second lesser grail…"

"The first one is at the back of Type-Mercury, right?"

"Yes. Now that we have two lesser grails, we can start the war."

"What about the Masters?"

"I've handpicked them already. We are going to have so much fun…"

"How about you tell me the rule here?"

The man snickers, "Sure. Four teams will be competing against each other. Seven administrators will be elected, acting as Rulers-like figures. New members for each team can be added with the permission of the admins. Only one person can become the winner."

"Sounds complicated."

"It is necessary of course. It is for me and my legend… the Hero of Salvation, Shin Matou…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So… you are going to summon a new Archer?"

Gudao simply nods at his sister.

She nods back at him, "Good. Let's hope you are not summoning another female."

He sighs, "Damn you, Emiya gene."

The male Master now moves forward, charging up his prana and pours it into the circle.

The circle lights up, blowing wind as usual.

With that, a figure clad in red is now standing before the two, smiling wide as she mutters, "Finally. It took you way too long to get me ou- owh…"

She stares at the twins for a moment before muttering, "Sorry, I was under the impression that you two were my friends. This must be the alternate universe where you two, who look like my friends, are being nice enough to stand side by side like that."

Gudako glares at him, "Wow, another female? Don't you think you are making a harem kingdom right now?"

"You can blame our dad for that…"

Gudao sighs, waving at Archer, "Welcome, Archerko von Einzbern…"

The white-haired female now stares at him, looking confused, "How did you know my- OWH, It's really you!"

 **So… this isn't a proper chapter 9. 8.5 maybe?**

 **This is more of the prequel for the Tomiya twins…**

 **Next: True start for Holy Grail War/Three Factions arc, also the final arc because I am saving the arc after Three Factions for Fate Grand X-Over. Yes, that is officially a sequel.**

 **But tell you what, this story's ending isn't what you think… not that easy…**

 **Gudao's team:**

 **Saber- Altera (Extella)**

 **Lancer- Scathach**

 **Archer- Archerko**

 **Rider- ?**

 **Caster- Tamamo no Mae**

 **Assassin- Mysterious Heroine X**

 **Berserker- ?**

 **Gudako's team:**

 **Saber- Souji Okita**

 **Lancer- Enkidu**

 **Archer- Ishtar**

 **Rider- ?**

 **Caster- Cu Chulainn**

 **Assassin- Shiki Ryougi**

 **Berserker- ?**

 **Misc Servants:**

 **Akeno- Cleopatra**

 **Kalawarner- ?**

 **Grayfia- EMIYA**

 **Xenovia- ?**

 **Issei- ?**

 **Le Fay- Mordred**

 **Comment Answering Section**

 **MaxHD2490: Dammit, if only she appeared earlier, I would've favor her more than MHX. Also, do you know how Tiamat actually attack? It's hard to find the clips I want in Youtube. She may appear later in the story, again…**

 **Ultima-owner: It's good for easy tanning, though it's a bit too tan, like how Ushiwakamaru shown. For some though, white hair dye…**

 **Death0887: Solomon as Rias's Servant? That's overkill! If she's turned evil, sure… But which Solomon are we talking about here?**


	10. Five Factions

Five Factions

"Em…"

Before his very own two eyes, Cao Cao is now looking at the figure in huge white armor before him, standing and facing him.

"You're saying your name is… Mordred?" he mutters a question, still wondering what on earth was he being told of, "And you are the real deal?"

"What else!?" Mordred seems proud of that last question, judging from his tone of voice, "There is no way anybody could just bear my name like their own without proving themselves worthy of my name!"

Vali, who has been standing near the wall behind "him" quickly responds to the Knight of Round, "More like nobody want to have a name of an inbred child of King Arthur himself."

"What did you just said!?" she screams out at him, "Take that back you halfling!"

"Calm down, you two," Cao Cao sighs, rubbing his head as he continues, "Mordred, about the whole… joining us…"

The knight quickly turns back at him, "Yes, I was told by my mother to stick with my master, that girl who is my own descendant and offer my service to whatever the organization she is belonged to."

Vali speaks up once again, "About that, how are you so sure that she and her brother are of your blood? From what I've heard, you are supposed to be dead in the battle of Camlann."

"Do not ask me the detail. If my mother is able to bear me and raised me in mere months till adulthood, there is no way to say that she could not do anything else but that."

The leader of the Hero Faction nods, "You're right. After all, she is one of the most dangerous witches in human's history. Still, to say that she is still alive in this age of the day…"

Mordred quickly speaks up, "That is because she is also a Servant like me. She may not be a fellow Heroic Spirit, but a Villainous Spirit and a Divine Spirit can also be summoned as one."

"Divine Spirit? You mean like gods and goddesses?"

"True," the knight responds to his question, "Have you heard of the faction called Throne of Heroes?"

Cao Cao mutters, "You know about them? We have been searching for any clues about their whereabouts. If it is possible, we would like to recruit them into our Hero Faction."

Vali mutters, "You can waste your breath, but they are allying themselves with the Devils as of now. It appears they may have making friends with some of the Exorcists from the Church as well."

Mordred quickly interrupts him, "You may know this, but my mother is capable of observing any of those who she has her interest on. I have information on the team. I will say that at least two of their members are goddesses; Servants summoned by their leaders."

This revelation shocks him, as he now stands up in panic, "What!? Are you saying the Throne of Heroes is having two deities under their thumbs? That is not possible!"

"Servants are tied to their Masters, and Divine Spirits are no exception. Once you are summoned as one, you are now working under them."

Vali chuckles, "What a dangerous fellows. I wonder if they are as strong as me."

"There is no way they can be that strong," Mordred speaks up, "They are not me, after all."

"Quite a cocky one, aren't you?"

Cao Cao calls her out, "Mordred, can I summon a Heroic Spirit too?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Thanks to the existence of the True Magic itself, some of the biggest mysteries of life are now halfway answered toward humanity._

 _Even if they are the biggest mysteries for humankind of the World within the Root, the fact that they existed prove a lot to the humankind._

 _Denial of Nothingness is a proof of existence as a whole._

 _Heaven's Feel is a proof of existence of soul._

 _As such, Kaleidoscope is a proof of existence of worlds and its people._

 _And in one of these worlds, a hero had born in a different way._

 _All Illyasviel von Einzbern wants is revenge; a closure for her father's betrayal._

 _She wishes to scream out to her mother for not bringing her to the trip to another country, and to her father for not returning to her at the end of the trip._

 _But she couldn't do that. They are already dead._

 _So she lashes out onto the closest to one of them; this enigma called Shirou Emiya._

 _How dare he bears the name of her father; something she couldn't even keep that is left of his._

 _How dare he lives in his home; a place she couldn't step into without feeling of disgust._

 _How dare he become the last person her father sees; a person that is supposed to be hers and hers only._

 _The grail… an omnipotent wishing trinket that will surely bring her wish into reality._

 _Even if the grail is taken by the Einzbern, she can still kill him._

 _Which is why she gladly joins the newest Holy Grail War._

 _How happy Illyasviel is, seeing the terrifying face of her "brother's" sympathizer?_

 _That bitch Tohsaka…_

 _She laughs to see how that girl is forced to watch her beloved Archer being destroyed easily by her own Berserker._

 _That stupid Archer… calling herself the Demon King isn't going to help against the might of the demigod, Hercules himself._

 _It's not even her birthday. She gets to see the sheer terror of that vile woman being crushed to death. She even gets to see the man she hates the most stutter, seemingly broken that his Saber is needed to bring him away alive._

 _The rest should be easy._

 _Hercules may have been a common knowledge, but not everybody is knowledgeable enough to know his Noble Phantasm._

 _As expected, she won the war itself, with the last Servant to be defeated is Saber herself._

 _The fight was tough._

 _That "brother" of hers somehow learned how to trace a powerful weapon. This must have happened when he made an alliance with that witch Caster._

 _He pulled out the Sword in the Stone, and teaming up with his Servant to finish off Berserker and the rest of his lives._

 _Too bad. She's not a magus without a fight._

 _Her wires are more than enough to stop him._

 _He is now dying._

 _She is now the winner, and the grail is hers. This grail… it can bring back her family, right?_

 _But she couldn't do that… not with Einzbern around._

 _Why is that foolish "brother" of hers trying to saved her? Is he trying to act as a hero?_

 _How… did the grail gave her a real body?_

 _Everything else is hazy afterward. She couldn't remember what happened after that._

 _What she knew is that Shirou is now living with her, away from Einzbern and under the protection of a different identity thanks to a family that adopted them out of kindness._

 _She is now Miyu Edelfelt, and Shirou simply changes his last name into Shirou Edelfelt._

 _She, in an adult body, becomes a researcher in the Clock Tower._

 _He… is a dead hero now…_

 _Heave's Feel… that should saved him, right? Yes... that should be… she will never be alone again if she had to do the impossible._

 _True Magic? That's just a higher level of magecraft. Yes, she will challenge that._

 _How long has it been again? 30 years? 40?_

 _Illyasviel has no recollection of it. She spent her life on her research, she even forgets her own age. What she knows of herself is her weak body, waiting to be reunited with her family._

 _Those… creatures… Types… they are attacking human on the death Earth…_

 _Gaia and Alaya doesn't seems to work well now that the former is calling out aliens to kill off human._

 _She heard that Alaya is now calling out Servants and Counter Force against her._

 _Ah… that's…_

 _Shirou Edelfelt… no, Shirou Emiya… why is he there?_

 _He's a… Counter Guardian?_

 _That must be him. That's just him… a hero wannabe willingly to strike a deal with a devil to gain power to be a hero… that sounds like him…_

 _No… she should bring his soul back. This… Counter Force's life… it's horrible._

 _He is dying…. ORT is the worst…_

 _Heaven's Feel is still not complete yet. She couldn't bring him back to the living world._

 _Maybe, she could bring him out from Alaya?_

 _Yes…_

 _She needs something… somebody that can help her._

 _Her soul… combined with his Origin… and a sword as a container…_

 _This young girl, the Counter Counter-Guardian, will be the opposite of Counter Guardian._

 _If they are the agent of the will of humanity, she will becomes the agent of the will of an individual._

 _This is her mission; bring back Shirou Emiya._

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

As it is now, the Tomiya residence is now having a group meeting.

This isn't really an official one for a big occasion. It's just Gudako being over-excited that her brother has managed to summon an old friend.

Though, the Servants aren't particularly happy about this development.

"Female again?" the blue-haired Caster whines out loud, "I don't want to complain about this, but don't you think you have summoned way too many female Servants?"

The purple-haired Lancer snickers, "Boy, you truly are your father's son."

"What is that supposed to mean?" the non-Saber Assassin glares at her, confused, "How is his father has anything to do with this situation."

The fox girl, on the other hand, glares angrily at the silver-haired newcomer, "You better stay away from my Master, you hussie!"

Archerko chuckles, speaking out toward her, "I don't think I can do that. Not with him being my Master."

The goddess of love may have been the only one in that house to show some form of positive feedback, hugging him closely with words muttering out from her, "I don't know why, but I can tell you that I am so proud of you for summoning your girlfriend back to you."

"Mo- Ishtar, she's not my girlfriend," Gudao, on the other hand, trying so hard to push her away.

Archerko quickly responds to her, "That's right, Ishtar-san, we are just friends with benefit."

Gudako is the first one to scream in shock, "Wait, you DID with her already? Back in the grail!?"

"I DIDN'T! ARCHER, STOP SPREADING LIES!"

"Lies? But since we become stronger through friendship, isn't that's what the benefit is?"

"THAT'S NOT 'BENEFIT' REFERS TO!"

As they keep on screaming around, the door at the side appears suddenly, open up with D-Scathach now appears into the room, staring at them, "Aren't you guys lively? I can hear all of you the moment I connect this home with the underworld."

She then turns around, noticing the addition of new Servants she did not see before, "It seems your faction has grown in number."

At that moment, she notices of Assassin in red jacket, who simply sits on the dining table nearby, looking at the group in a bored manner while eating what appears to be a strawberry ice cream.

D-Scathach quickly moves to approach her, wondering, "I can tell that you are a very dangerous figure."

Purple Lancer quickly responds, "She is someone who is directly connected to the Void."

"Connected to the void?" she quickly turns around, startling by this news, "Are you saying that…"

Lancer simply nods, "She is also the one that killed Kokabiel with only a knife."

"Then… it is true then. The Throne of Heroes indeed defeated the Fallen Angels."

Enkidu speaks up, "I am not sure if 'defeat' can be used to describe a one-sided war."

She then notices of Altera, who silently sitting next to Shiki, noticed of her eyes herself, "And I can say I could not comprehend what you really are. You are not human-aren't you?"

"Alien," X mutters, making the witch to be confused even more.

Okita finally decides to approach her, "Scathach-san, are you here for anything, perhaps?"

"Of course," she turns back toward the group, "I should have mentioned this to you before, but something else came up."

"Thanks to the recent event with Kokabiel and Excalibur, the Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels have decided to have a meeting with each other in discussing the future of their treaty."

"Amaterasu and Lugh also decided to join the meeting on behalf of the deities of the old. The two are now asking for the leader of Throne of Heroes to join as well, as a representative of heroes in legend."

"My father too?" Cu seems really confused with this, "I thought he is so pacifistic that he didn't even come to see me for once when I'm around."

Gudako turns toward him, "Wait, he didn't come to see you?"

He simply shrugs, "Doesn't really matter to me. He is barely around before."

D-Scathach continues, "That said, the meeting will be held right here in Kuoh…"

"…today"

…

…

…

Scathach seems really pissed off by this, "I can tell that this news have already been issued at least yesterday when everybody takes their sweet time resting in this home. You sure took your sweet time…"

The other her simply ignores her, now turning toward the door, "I may or may not joining the deities, so bring her with you."

Behind her, a familiar blue-haired female in the office lady attire appears out from the door, looking straight at them.

"Emm…" Gudao raises his hand as if he is in front of a teacher in a school, "Who is she, again?"

Okay, maybe not that familiar.

Souji and her big mouth opens up, "It makes sense if you don't remember her. She literally did not appear that much for last chapters before. I think I saw her few times around the house and even then I have no idea who and why is she here…"

Scathach the Servant is now smirking wide, "I'm just whipping her up into shape."

"What for?"

Gudako speaks up, "She is one of the newly appointed Masters."

"Her?" her brother turns toward her, "And you didn't tell me this, why?"

"You were busy with the whole Excalibur thing, I ended up forgot about her. She has been really quite that she isn't as memorable as anybody else I've seen in this world."

Scathach the Servant now glares toward her Master, "So, what should we do with her?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"She is your hostage right from the beginning. Even if my other self demands you to bring her along, at the end of the day, it is up to you both as the leader of the Throne of Heroes."

The siblings now turn to look at each other. Both of them did not mutter any words whatsoever, as if they are communicating with their mind. Who knows why they are even staring at each other like; not even doing some sort of signal with their eyes movement or facial expressions.

No idea why, but Archerko just hates to see this interaction of theirs.

She remembers herself doing some sort of mission before all of this happens.

After being released out from that weird grail thing that enveloped her world before, her job as an anti-agent for the Counter Force's questionable method has finally begun.

Thanks to whatever unknown circumstance her mother might have cooked up when she made her, she is able to travel to different time and space, catching up to any Counter Force and stop those who are close to killing even a single life.

After all, her second priority is to be a hero that protects.

Her first priority, however, is to stop a certain someone from continuing to become an agent of Alaya.

This is just a theory, but in order to stop that person from continuing to become one, she needs to stab him with this one sword made to sever any powerful tied between two parties.

Yes, that is one of her Noble Phantasm.

After so many heroism she did, she finally appears before this person she is looking for, a certain white-haired man in red with an attitude of an emo kid that clearly asking for attention.

This douche is trying to kill a young girl for the sake of saving others. Granted, this "goddess" of hers was created as a dangerous relic not known to her…

But if she, a sword herself is able to live like a normal human, what about this girl.

She tried to fight him, but she got defeated. Very easily.

The next thing she sees is herself standing inside the room, now looking at what could have been her best friend and his estranged sister.

First seeing how close they are, she swore that she ended up in a different world again.

She's right, but they are the same friends she made.

It's great to meet him once more, but now she is looking at how close they are together.

They may have been siblings, but before they hardly make any effort to speak to each other without sounding like a robot that calls each other with code names like Berserker or Avenger, or simply 'oi'.

Now, she sees the two calling each other by name, not even looking stiff toward each other.

Somehow, she has this urge to pull out her other Noble Phantasm and suck her into her own NP…

If not because of the numerous senior Servants around, some are very dangerous to face in battle, she could have shot her Phantom Canceller against that orange-haired girl…

"Archerko, are you doing some kind of long monologue with your mind again?"

She notices of Gudao's eyes looking at her, at which she smile, chuckles, "Whoops, you knew me to that extent, huh?"

"She did?" his sister turns to him, in which he answers after a nod, "I have one theory and that is that she just got the whole 'monologue like a novel protagonist' from our father. It may be true, or it may not be true."

…

"Wait, what does she have anything to do with our dad?" Gudako springs up another question, looking innocently confused by his strange statement."

He and his Archer turn toward her quickly, startled by her words before looking away.

He is heard mumbling, "It's… complicated. Waaaay complicated than you'd think…"

Suddenly chuckling, Archerko speaks out loud, "So, Master, what will be your decision? Should we bring her along?"

Gudao shrugs, "It's not like there's going to be any harm in doing so. Though, we may need to summon one more Servant just in case…"

"Another one?" she glares at him, "You just bought me here and you already going to summon another one?"

Gudako responds, "We are going to meet the leaders of the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. There are also the Celtic god that we not sure that he's not going to try and kill us anytime soon. It is better to be prepared."

"But you two already have way too many Servants already."

Gudao mutters, "It takes the whole team of Servants to fight against Amaterasu alone. And even then we survived thanks to Tamamo here having extra ability by pure luck."

Tamamo stands up with pride filling up her face, "It is the power of love that I prosper with a new found power of mine!"

"If I recall correctly, you told me that power was during a different war, right? Doesn't that mean that power is thanks to love for a different person?"

"GAAAHHKK!"

Something seems to have stabbed her that she falls onto the floor, crying with tears flowing down from her eyes, "Please forgive me, goshujin-sama~, I do not meant to make you doubt my love…"

The white-haired Archer is now glaring at him once more, "Wow, like father like son…"

"Please don't say that…"

Soon, the two exorcists are now joining them, climbing down the stairs as they quickly notice of the additional heads in the living room.

Irina calls out first, "Is there an occasion here? Why are there so many people here?"

D-Scathach quickly speaks up, "It is true then? You have been keeping people from the church in here?"

The female Master replies her questions, "Not our choice. They are the one so adamant on staying here."

Xenovia quickly moves toward X, kneeling down before her, "I wish to follow my king even till the end of world."

X simply glares at her in annoyance, "Stop calling me that. I am no king."

"But you are King Arthur, no? Arthur Pendragon of Camelot? Your sword is the proof of that."

"You are confusing my Himitsucalibur and King Arthur's Excalibur."

Irina scratches her cheek sheepishly, "Em… I have been meaning to ask you, but what is the different between those two?"

"Excalibur is a sword made by the faeries back in Camelot. It has the power strong enough to challenge the gods. My Himitsucalibur, on the other hand, is a present from my beloved daughter, Mordred as a weapon that can fight on par with a tyrant's Noble Phantasm. It is a weapon powered with Cosmo Reactor, totally different than the faerie powers from Excalibur."

…

Scathach quickly breaks the silence, "You two, there will be a meeting between the Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils and two gods of different factions. The Throne of Heroes will be there as well."

"The Angels…"

Both Xenovia and Irina seem disturbed by her words. Both of them look uncomfortable over something.

Irina quickly speaks up, "I wish the Angels won't be mad at us for failing to retrieve the Excalibur's fragments…"

"The swords will be the least of their concern," Gudako mutters, "Their main focus will be what Kokabiel nearly caused before; a war between the three factions."

With that, the last Servant finally appears before them, walking out of the basement as Gudao turns to see her, "Senpai, you've finally woken up."

"Ah!" she seems startled, as she simply nods, "Yes…"

Gudako takes a look at her before leaning close to her brother, whispering, "She has been spending time inside the basement ever since she's arrived here."

"Apparently, she wishes to know a way to go back home to her time."

"I see… but why basement, though?"

"No idea. She seems to be really fixated at our summoning circle."

"Why?"

He shrugs before calling the purple-haired girl out, "Senpai, how about we have a breakfast together? Today is going to be a big day."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With that, they have decided to move toward the school, prepare to join the meeting between the leaders as they move close toward the gate.

The Servants are left back at their home, with the two siblings are now being followed by the two exorcist, the Fallen Angel, the silent Demi-Servant and Archerko, who really wishes to join them for a walk.

"Tomiya," a voice calls them out, making them turning around.

Sona and her peerage are now moving close toward them, with their leader speaks up, "Have you rested well?"

Gudako suddenly having a wide grin on her face, "Ooooh~, I didn't know the Student Council President is such a softie? Or maybe you were asking my brother specifically?"

"Wh-what are you talking about? If you are already healed up, it is about time for you to return back to school."

Both the siblings quickly make a gesture of "ah, I see" before nodding to each other.

Xxxxxxxxx[flashback]xxxxxxxxxx

[2 days ago]

"I can't believe it…"

The siblings are now sitting inside where the Occult Research Club of Kuoh Academy is located in, with the two Devils' peerages are sitting close to their Kings.

Rias shakes her head first, trying to take in whatever the information that has been told to them.

After the fight with Kokabiel and Arthur, the devils have been asking for information on the whole Master-Servant and the Holy Grail War business.

It is simple to say that when it comes to other-worldly information, no matter what you are, you could never be able to stomach all of the info at once.

The red-headed King now turns toward Akeno, glaring at her, "And you did not mention of this to me, why?"

She smiles at her, "When I first saw this tattoo, I simply brushed it off as it was before Riser's peerage and we were all pumped up for the match. I was going to tell you of such thing, but then Tomiya-san told me all about it."

"And you still didn't want to tell me about that?"

Gudako quickly speaks up, turning her attention toward someone else, "Issei got one too."

"GHAAKK!" Issei screams out, startled as he sees Rias started to glare at him.

"You too!?"

Sona fixes her glasses as she mutters, "I can see why you two are trying so hard to not tell her anything. The Holy Grail is an omnipotent wish-granting artifact, am I right? If I was chosen as a Master, I would have drowned myself in my own desire as well, let alone reincarnated devils like you two. You must have a wish that you wished to gain."

The Pawn quickly stands up straight, pumping his hand in excitement as he screams out, "YES! I wish to be a harem king!"

"That's not a very good wish, Hyoudou," Gudao mumbles, "Not one you should've wasted on a wishing grail more powerful than the gods of this world."

"Owh, you dare say that to my face!" he now screams out, pointing his finger toward the male Tomiya, "You had it easy, what with the number of beauties around you!"

"They are not my harem. They are my comrades."

"What kind of comrades calling each other Masters and Servants!?"

"Where were you few minutes ago!?"

Sona suddenly speaks up of some other topic, "Tomiya, you've previously told us that you've been stuck inside a different world for a really long time; that you've finished your studies long ago."

"Yeah?"

"Are you purposely asking for a break just to not go to school?"

The two siblings are in shock to hear of this, with Gudako quickly replies with, "Why would you say that?"

"You may have already graduated back in your world, but it should not be an excuse for any truancy in this world. You have been registered as a student of Kuoh; you should follow the rules of Kuoh."

"That-"

"Servants do not have physical bodies, thus they won't be able to regenerate their mana fully as fast as we did," Gudao interrupts his sister's panicking response, "And since we had to face a sun goddess, a Fallen Angel and a descendant of a king all in the span of two days with all of our strength, there is no way we can just go to study some more without hurting our brains and increasing our fatigue. It's already hard to walk around as it is."

Rias seems to be wondering of something, "You said that the Holy Grail War is a common occurrence in your world."

"Not that common, but there are a lot of records of them."

"Shouldn't they be a way for Masters to regain their Servants' mana in a short amount of time?"

"It depends on the number of od one can produce. My sister has way too many circuits, so she should be fine. Unfortunately, she has a goddess in a human body and a god's living weapon by her side, so she isn't that lucky."

"I, on the other hand, have never been blessed with a good type of od. Not to mention, I also had to supply mana to a giant alien, thus that makes me quite as pitiful as my sister."

"Even so, there is one way we could supply mana easily to our Servants a lot faster, but I rather not do that just yet."

Sona asks him, "What would that be?"

"Sex."

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Sorry," Saji scratches his ear as he mutters, "My ears must have been corrupted by Hyoudou, but did I hear-"

"Yes," Gudao speaks with a normal tone, "Sex."

"EEEEEHHHHHH!"

Koneko, instead of screaming like everyone did, glaring straight at him as she mumbles, "Pervert."

It seems everyone has been affected by his words.

Tsubaki shaking her hand as she fixes her glasses, mutters, "H-how is s-s-sex heals one's m-m-m-mana?"

Gudako springs up an explanation, "Mana transfer between two people can occur if there is a direct contact on both of them. Bodily fluid is a more effective form of contact. Usually we can just French kiss the problem away, but this is at the moment where both my brother and I are too weak to even do that."

Gudao mutters out loud, "Keep in mind that this is just a convenient way of mana transfer; we're not being a pervert here."

Akeno seems to have a really wide smile on her face, "Ara, ara~, are you saying that sex can heal up someone's magical energy?"

Urgh, that stare again…

"Y-y-yeah… that's pretty much the gist of it…"

Issei, out of nowhere, stands up as he screams in what can be interpreted as a passionate, fiery scream, "BEING A MASTER IS TRULY A WONDERFUL EXPERIENCE! SHISHOU, TEACH ME HOW TO SUMMON A BEAUTIFUL SERVANT!"

Gudao now turns toward him, popping up a vein on his forehead as he mumbles quietly, "Is that the only thing he ever…"

Gudako chuckles sheepishly while everyone just glares at how his mind even works in the first place, "Aren't you a motivated one?"

The male Tomiya turns toward her, muttering, "A wrong reason to be motivated with…"

The female one now turns toward the rest of the devils, speaking up to the two leaders, "Now that you've heard me, you should very well know why we would like to avoid that solution. That should be an emergency-only solution and not to be done without any precaution whatsoever."

That last part may have been true, but it's not like the twin has ever know that well when it comes to… this kind of subject.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx[End Flashback]xxxxxxxxxx

Gudako quickly responds with, "Yeah… totally healed up. The Servants are all fine and they will be ready for the next fight if they ever are one."

"Good," the president of the student council mutters, "Then, there should be no reason for you to not return to school."

Well, playing along truant is fun while it last…

Gudao looks around before realizing, "Where are Rias and her peerage?"

Tsubaki quickly responds, "They are already inside the school as of now."

"That was fast."

"They did a teleportation after all…"

Gudako suddenly points out, "Wait, why aren't you using teleportation from your home?"

The whole group suddenly grows tensed, with Sona fixes her glasses, muttering in panic, "That's…. that's because…"

Before she could even answer his question, a high pitched voice followed by a figure in… a… cosplay of some sort… pops up before the Throne of Heroes (TOH), startling all of them, "Waaaaahhh~~! You guys must be the heroes that helped Rias-chan with her wedding problem!"

This strange girl, inside her pink magical girl outfit, grabs Gudako's hands and shaking it as she continuously exclaims, "You are so cool back then! You saved Rias-chan from that bird guy like a hero!"

Gudako is in a total shock by this girl's appearance that her brain has somehow overloaded, disrupting her speech pattern, "E-em… er-r… y-y-yea… wha-a…"

Gudao, on the other hand, decides to takes a look at her long enough before turning toward Sona, "Didn't know you have a little sister."

"Big sister."

The student council president seems to be really trying hard not to snap. She keeps on fixing her glasses, though her face seems red and her hand is shaking.

As she continues holding Gudako's hand and obstructing her with a barrage of questions, the male twin turns to look at the "magical girl" in confusion, before looking at her sister, mumbling, "Now that I see it that way, she IS indeed your sister."

"Wha-"

"But what is she doing here?"

The startled Sona is unable to speak up, so one of her peerage, this one girl that can be confused as Xenovia's sister, Tsubasa responds in her place, "She is Serafall Leviathan, one of the four Maou of the underworld."

Gudao now turns back toward her, looking at this cheerful cosplayer smiling as she speaks to Gudako, before looking back at the peerage.

Tsubasa quickly speaks up, "She may not look like it, but her ability is making her deserve to be a Maou."

"That's not what I'm going to ask," the male Tomiya immediately interrupts her, "I'm just… wondering if she is Sona's half-sister due to the name."

Serafall somehow overheard that as she quickly turns toward him, throwing an explanation to his face, "After the end of the Great War, a civil war between devils happened with the descendants of the old Maou lose against us, the new generation of Maou!"

"Why change your surname then?"

…

…

"By the way, Guda-chan~…"

It seems she has picked up a nickname for both of them, considering she turns to look at both of them at the same time.

Ignoring his question, she takes off her glove on her right hand, showing something that shocked the twins.

"Do you know what this is?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door into the meeting room opens up, as Serafall enters the room already filled with some of the living creatures in there, including Rias's peerage, her brother, Sirzech Lucifer alongside Soujirou Okita and Amaterasu with Lugh and Morrigan.

"Sorry, I'm late~!" Serafall cheerfully speaks to them all as she continues, "I met somebody very important earlier."

"Important?" Sirzech raises his eyebrow.

TOH, along with Sona and the two girls, enter the scene, with the Guda twins quickly bow toward them all, "We were informed of this too late. Sorry for the lateness."

Amaterasu quickly speaks up to them, "It is fine! I was also just informed of this meeting and the request for my inclusion in here."

A blonde/black-haired man in a coat grins as he responds to her words, "You are needed to be in this meeting, Lady Amaterasu. You knew of them, after all."

"Is that all why I'm here, Azazel?" she shots a glare at him, "And why would you insist on bringing Lugh alongside me?"

The man beside her mutters in question, "Does that have anything to do with my son joining the TOH?"

Sirzech nods, "Yes, but not just him. If that is simply the reason for your inclusion, then I should have called the King of the Gods, Anu as well since Ishtar and Enkidu are with them too."

Gudako, who has already sitting at the table with her brother, interrupts him, "Then, you might as well expand your invitation to Isis too since one of you has an incarnation of her by her side."

Sirzech turns to see her, now glaring at her as he wonders, "Whatever do you mean by that? An explanation will be sufficed."

Gudao felt a bit confused by this. He quickly turns toward Rias, asking her, "You didn't tell him about Akeno?"

Rias is startled by his words, "I… I don't know what to tell him. The info you gave is too much for me; it almost feels like I was listening to a fairy tale."

The blonde man in that room speaks up to them all, "We can include that to our discussion for today."

A woman behind him, covering her face with a cloak, steps forward as she speaks to the two girls, "I am glad to see you two's wellbeing."

"Griselda-sama…" Xenovia mutters, having a sad face on her.

Irina, on the other hand, bows before her, "We're sorry, Griselda-sama. We-we were… we heard about God…"

"If he's dead, then who's up there, giving blessings?"

Gudao asks something that shouldn't have been asked; almost all of them are tensed by his sudden question.

The blonde one smiles as he replies with, "I, Archangel Michael, is the one who has been doing so. I have been continuing what my father left off after his death. Admittedly, my incompetency leads to severe problems on my ends."

"No shit, Sherlock," the Master sarcastically speaks, "Your 'godhood' clearly give births to a certain exorcist who believes that murdering and raping is a baptism."

Xenovia twitches, stepping toward him, "Are you… perhaps referring to… Freed Selzen?"

"No idea. If he is that guy who screams like a crazy man with mouth that makes no mother proud, that maybe the guy."

Griselda now eyeing him, wondering, "And where have you last seen him?"

"Dead. My Caster blew up a church where they fought before."

Gudako interrupts him, "Speaking of a church. Mister Azazel, we would like to return her to you."

"Her?" the man in coat raises his eyebrows.

The orange-haired sub-Servant moves toward the door and opens it up, letting Kalawarner to enter the room.

She first notices of Azazel as she quickly bows down toward him, "Azazel-sama, forgive me for my treachery."

"I know," he responds to her, "I've learnt of Raynare's betrayal before. She tricked all of you to work for her, making all of you thinking that it was under my order for you to take Sacred Gears away from their owners. Though, I am surprised that you are alive, considering the one with you right now was your enemy before."

Gudako exclaims, "One of ours, Scathach, kept her with her before. She was interrogating her for a while, but then something else came up that she was forced to keep her around with us a bit longer."

"The Witch of Dun Scaith? You must have a hard time with her."

Kalawarner seemingly hesitated to answer that, keeping herself silence instead and moves toward the back of the leader of Gregori.

Sirzech now looking at each of them, speaking up to them all, "How about we start our meeting? Sona, give us the report of the incident we are here to talk about."

Xxxxx[5 Minutes Later]xxxxxx

"And that's conclude the report regarding the Excalibur incident," Sona bows down toward them all before stepping back from them.

Sirzech turns toward the twins first as he bows at them, "First and foremost, thank you for protecting my sister once again."

Gudako quickly shrugs it away, "You shouldn't mind that one. That's just us being nosy as we all are."

Gudao mutters, "Technically speaking, we aren't involved in the fight because we want to save anybody or capturing the Excalibur fragments back for the Church. We were there because one of our members had the urge to prove which Excalibur is better."

"Owh? So you have a Holy Sword User beside the exorcists with you?" Michael now springs a question.

"Not exactly a Holy Sword User to say the least," Gudako sheepishly mutters, "It's more like she's using a Sacred Gear, if 'being made in space' can also be considered as one."

Her brother now turns toward her, confused, "But Sacred Gears are miracles by the God from Christianity. Can something imbued with Cosmo Reactor, a space mumbo-jumbo thing can even be considered one?"

Azazel quickly interrupts them, "There are also artificial Sacred Gears that can be created. I am currently researching and attempting to create one of these, though there are still rooms for improvements. But a Sacred Gear made from space and can match an Excalibur? Now that is something I wish to see right now!"

"Hold your thought, Azazel," Sirzech responds with, "How about we discuss how your own subordinate, Kokabiel has attempted to re-forge the Excalibur and use it to start another Great War?"

The half-blonde man snickers, "I do admit that it is my own fault for not realizing how far that guy has gone to. But, he and the rest of the traitors are but a fraction of all fallen angels as a whole. It is like those stray devils you have walking around the place."

He then turns toward the blonde angel, "And yours are but saints either. You may not have stray angels or traitors, but as of now, your believers are having serious problems of seeing every abnormality as a sign of demonic involvement, and that they are too nice that they are permitted to do anything as long as they incite the name of the god."

Azazel continues with his words, looking at the gods, "I am not trying to be rude, but I do recall of you guys not being perfect either. Two of you may have been the best of your own factions, but the rest aren't so good either. As fellow gods, you did nothing to help one another and ended up leaving other religion to die out, ignoring your own neighbors for the sake of eliminating your competition."

Lugh seems disturbed by his words, "Are you saying we did a bad job taking care of our own believers?"

Gudao speaks up, "Unfortunately, yes. Ancient texts have been saying how none of you ever did anything progressive and that those heroes of legends are legends thanks to their own efforts. Your Brionac may have been the basic of Cu Chulainn's infamous Gae Bolg, but his achievement in his life has nothing to do with himself being a sun of a god."

He moves toward Amaterasu, "What about you? You are a goddess, yet you let your own curiosity takes over you and reincarnate some of your aspect into a fragile young woman. That alone may have been nice by its own, but then you had the nerve to flaunt your godhood but showing off the divinity of yours in her. What happened next? Everybody mistook your 'sacred' fox ears as a sign of demonic and trying to kill you. Not only that, but you retaliate by turning her corpse into a killing stone. This did nothing but making herself looks even more demonic to human."

"Let's not count whatever else you and other gods did that literally screwed people over, thanks to your own selfish desire, yet you still have the nerve to call other people the same thing."

He then concludes, "Maybe, the problem here is not about trying to stop from a Great War to happen, but to stay away from human's world in the first place. Everything that happened here did not happen inside your own realms, but on human's land. Now, you still have the nerve to decide your own interest on their soil."

Everybody is now tensed, looking at the twins as he glares straight at all of them. They can see some form of hatred he has onto them, but they couldn't tell the kind of hatred he has.

"All I'm saying is that humans are ignorant when it comes to supernatural world, so all of us should leave them as it is."

Gudako keeps on looking at them all, and now decide to speak up, "Now that we have resolve this treaty issue, I would like to bring up a different kind of problem all of us will be facing that has something to do with this mark."

She pulls up her hand, now showing them all her Command Spells. Each of them notes a magical energy flowing around her hand.

Serafall stands up first, reacting to the Spells as she screams out, "Ah~! I have that too!"

She pulls out her glove, showing them red lines of different shapes, but still showing off similar energy like Gudako's.

Sona is in shock, calling her out, "Nee-san, y-you… you are a Master too!?"

"Master? Sona-chan, what are you talking about?"

Sirzech notes "I have seen that before. Grayfia showed me hers not long ago. She also told me that those lines are a threat to this world and the underworld. May I know what those lines are?"

Morrigan quickly speaks up, "Those are Command Spells. They have a power to summon a certain type of familiar and can use those lines up to three times for a total obedience."

"Thanks, Morrigan," Gudako mutters, smiling at her, "But we do not intend to hide anything this time around."

She quickly stands up in shock, "Wh-what are you talking about!? Exposing all of that information will absolutely create a war between us!"

"Hiding them is a lot worse. At least if we ever come clean to all of you in this room, we can stop a lot worse scenario from happening."

The female Tomiya now turns toward her brother, who nods at her. She smiles wide, turning back toward the rest of the eyes.

"It is come to my attention that the sole reason for Kokabiel's action is not because for the sake of glory or the sensation of war itself, but to call out a certain artifact that appeared in the middle of the war long ago."

Sirzech, Azazel and Michael are quickly tensed up even more.

Azazel now questions her, "Did Kokabiel told you about the mysterious cup that appeared at the end of the Great War?"

Gudako ignores him, "It is called Holy Grail. It is a wish-granting device said to be strong enough to surpass the power of any god. The Holy Grail, not related to the cup used by Jesus before, was made by a group of magus from a different world, the same world we came from."

"Wait," Michael stares at them both, "Different world?"

"Yes, we came from a different world, thus why our application of magic is different. While all of you use your magical energy with no limitation, we are all depended on our limited magical circuits and prana that our body produced. Even then, our world did a far more horrible stuff and Holy Grail is one of those."

"We came from a time when all gods are either dead or abandoned, where everything supernatural are our own fault and not those from other realms."

"Along with Holy Grail, a war is started among the magi for their own wishes. They summon souls of heroes from the past, calling them as Servants and have them fight alongside them with a promise of their wishes."

Azazel now notes, "Wait, heroes of the past? Does that mean…"

Gudako nods cheerfully, "Yes, all of the heroes you have seen fighting alongside are not descendants as most of you would suggest, but a real deal instead. There are exceptions after all. Some heroes can come from the future. Some deities can be summoned in a different from; the most famous example would be my Archer, Ishtar, being summoned into a body of a human woman."

Amaterasu mutters, "No wonder she looks a bit different than the one I previously encountered. I thought for sure that she has fallen in love with a Japanese man and decide to show herself as one."

"The war goes on for years, but as time goes on, not a single person has ever won the fight, not until one person wins the war. With that, things started to go downhill."

"In one world, the winning Servant, the King of Magecraft, Solomon has chosen his wish as living like a normal human. He was given a life as one, even a new identity of his own. But the demons of Goetia that were previously under his command has gone rogue and because of that, the remnant of humanity had to go for a really long quest to stop them from destroying the world."

Gudao inserts his words, "It is quite a relief to know that this world's Goetia-related devils are a lot nicer."

Gudako continues "One world's grail has been tainted by the soul of a Zoroastrian deity, Angra Mainyu that every single wish will be distorted to a great effect."

She then points out toward Issei, "For example, if, somehow, by a miracle, the host of the Crimson Dragon Emperor wins, what would be his wish? Obviously, it would be him wanting to have a harem of his own."

With that, Issei screams out in excitement, "It is my dream after all! I will be a harem king!"

Rias quickly grabs his hand, signaling him not to embarrass her as he smiles at her sheepishly, lowering his excitement down.

"But the grail will change it into something else. If his wish is to become a harem king, the grail will probably distort his wish into something like… taking away all of the women's freedom and turning them into his harem."

Issei is in shock, "Wha- that's horrible! Why would I wish for something like that?"

"That's how the grail will probably distort his wish; maybe something worse than that. But the point remain that this grail is corrupted to that extend."

She keeps on speaking to them all, "We have all the right to believe that this grail is the one that showed up before in the Great War, judging by how obsessive Kokabiel sounds like."

Azazel now grins at them, "Still, why tell us that? This does sounds like something you shouldn't just tell people. I, for want, will want to grab that grail and experiment on it. Others will probably believe their wishes cannot be distorted."

Gudao stands up, now pulling out his phone and presses the summoning app.

A breeze of wind appears, with Archerko now stands before beside him.

Her eyes wildly looking all over the place as she notes toward her Master, "You could just open the door, you know? I'm right outside."

"You have those… right?" Gudao stares at her.

She quickly nods as she moves hand to the side, **"Trace On."**

Something appears inside her hand as she moves to throw them onto the table, but….

Darken…

The atmosphere has darken…

Everyone is now standing still, with only a few of them looking all over the place in shock.

Gudao wonders, "What on earth…"

He notices Rias muttering in shock, "This is… Gasper's Sacred Gear… But why?"

With that, the door opens up, with Mashu screaming out toward them all, "Sen- Gudao, check out the outside!"

Outside?

The twins quickly move toward the closest windows, now seeing how numerous numbers of people started to appear out of portals, each of them holds variety of weapons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amidst those people flying down from the portals above the sky, Cao Cao steps down alongside another man as he speaks up, "Now, it is time for the Hero Faction and the Old Satan Faction of Khaos Brigade to work together."

He then turns toward the man, "Caster, thank you for your weapons. With them, those deities will surely be dead by now."

The man laughs out loud, muttering out, "What are you talking about, Master? I am Alexandre Dumas after all. I am the greatest blacksmith ever known by all mankind. My weapons have killed so many gods!"

Cao Cao now grins as he steps forward, "Now, let us finish them off."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Would you look at that," Shin, who is now sitting on a roof nearby the school, speaks up to the man beside him, "They are starting the fight without us even starting the war."

"They are indeed fools," the man mutters, snickering at the sight of the upcoming war.

"But we cannot let them do as they please. It is so hard for us to even pick all of the Masters and we are still looking for the remaining of the Administrators. This cannot do."

"Then, can I go wild?"

"Of course," the sub-Saber speaks up, "But make sure you don't kill the Masters. They are precious."

"Not giving any promise."

The man now stands up, with his right hand now appears to have red gauntlet replacing it.

Shin then speaks up, "Go, HYOUDOU, show them the terrifying power of your class; Beast."

 **[TRUE RED DRAGON OVERBOOSTER]**

The man now happens to be wearing a red dragon-like armor as he now flies forward toward the school, ready to strike them all down.

 **Good work, Luxuria. Now get off that keyboard and let's end this chapter here. No, don't resolve the whole arc in one chapter again. Fight scenes can happen in the next chapter. Why am I still here? Get off the computer! WHY AM I STILL HERE!?**

 **Stupid notes about mental breakdown aside, I would like to rest for the rest of the month. I am too damn tired and I would like to write special chapters of Fate Grand X-Over on an event of a holiday.**

 **So, next will be the Three Faction Arc and afterward we can continue with the last arc, Holy Grail War Arc, which will definitely changes everything you think you know about this story, and FGX-O…**

 **Comments Answering Section**

 **xXBlackDragonXx** : Yeah, I guess that's all my fault. When I first made this story, I wasn't really set what plot I want to use and all of them just comes rolling in. It was just another "characters in another world" fanfic before and nothing else.

 **MaxHD2490** : Well, expect Tiamat to appear (maybe) in this story because the way you explain her to me sounds fun. Also, I feel like DxD's equivalent of Noble Phantasm could have been Sacred Gear, so I guess that can be done too?

Passionlip, huh? She's terrifying and scarily cute… perfect…

 **Death0887** : Yeah, the kids have issue. They are still kids after all. Their brains aren't suited for emotional stuff, not when they are stuck in the same phase for thousands of years. Though, you'd think the two will matured up like that.

 **Nephilim20** : Owh, you have no idea how this story would end. Even if you read my other fic, Fate Grand X-Over, which is supposed to be a sequel for this fic, you will still have no idea. Don't worry, it's not an eternal loop. It's a lot worse than that.

Rias… with Solomon? Seriously, which Solomon are we talking about? The good guy Dr. Roman or the evil Human King Solomon (a.k.a. King Goetia)?

 **ImpossiblePossibility** : They'll leave before that happened. I did not read any DxD novel… so… yeah…

 **gundam 09** : No. She's Archerko from Sword Dancers (also known as the origin of Archer-Install Illya and Kuro).


	11. Author's Note

Let's talk about this story.

There's way, way, way, WAY too many characters than I imagined and I think I've fucked this story up.

I'm sorry to say but this story won't be updating any more.

Perhaps I would do a remake of this, probably a better one.

Either way, if anybody wants to adopt this story, feel free to do so.

Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
